CEKREK in High School
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Akashi kini berubah menjadi oreshi, namun bagaimanakah hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko yang kini menjalin hubungan secara LDR?/Kuroko, selfie yuk/Apakah wajahmu sekarang berekspresi demikian?/Kapan kau akan kembali ke Tokyo?/Sequel fict CEKREK/Warning: yaoi/TAMAT
1. Kembalinya Akashi

"Malam ini aku akan mengeluarkan semua perasaanku padamu, Sei-kun"

Si surai biru kini telah duduk di bangku SMA dan masih bermain basket sampai sekarang. Ia sangat menyenangkan bermain basket dengan teman-teman satu timnya di Seirin.

 _Daripada memikirkan Sei-kun, semakin dipikirkan semakin galau_

Akashi memang bikin Kuroko galau. Akashi memang menyebalkan, tapi Akashi yang sekarang jauh lebih menyebalkan. Setelah upacara kelulusan SMP, Kuroko tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Akashi. Sampai saat ini, Akashi hanya mengirim e-mail satu kali, itu pun bukan pesan khusus. Hanya menyuruh rekan-rekan satu timnya untuk berkumpul saat upacara pembukaan winter cup.

Akashi tidak kejam, ia hanya logis. Bukankah Kuroko yang lebih kejam karena sampai saat ini tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

 _Mau lanjut atau tidak, itu terserah kau. Tetsuya_

Hubungan gantung memang tidak enak. Lagipula saat ini Kuroko memang bimbang, antara lanjut atau tidak. Kuroko sangat mencintai Akashi, namun Akashi sekarang sudah berubah. Ia berharap Akashi akan kembali menjadi Akashi sama seperti dahulu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko. Bukan sebagai cahaya dan bayangan, namun sebagai pasangan kekasih"

Ini lagi si Kagami malah bikin masalah Kuroko bertambah satu. Cahaya barunya di Seirin. Tapi bukan Kuroko namanya kalau ia lembek. Kuroko itu kuat, setrong, masa gara-gara bang Juro sama om macan Seirin jadi galau. Gak percaya Kuroko itu setrong? Banyak pikiran aja tapi muka Kuroko datar-datar aja tuh, gak pernah nangis. Kuroko gak galau kok. Cuma baper aja sedikit.

Yah selama SMA ini teman-temannya di Kiseki no Sedai juga kembali seperti dahulu. Midorima yang kini tidak egois, bisa diajak kerja sama padahal dulu ia hanya mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Aomine yang kini mulai latihan kembali. Kise yang menemukan arti dari sebuah tim. Namun Akashi tetap tidak berubah. Bolehkah ia berharap malam ini Akashi akan berubah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **CEKREK in High School © Oikawa Tori**

 **Sequel dari Fict CEKREK**

 **...**

 **Lanjut atau tidak? Semua terserah pada Kuroko, namun Kuroko tidak mau menjawabnya karena yang ia inginkan adalah Akashi kembali menjadi Akashi yang dulu**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana Kuroko? Dia menghilang lagi? Kagami, cari dia!"

"Eh? Kenapa selalu aku yang disuruh mencari Kuroko?"

Kagami disuruh oleh Kantoku mencari Kuroko. Hawa keberadannya yang tipis terkadang dimanfaatkan oleh Kuroko untuk kabur. Kagami berkeliling lorong dan tak lama Kagami terpikir sesuatu. Hari ini entah mengapa Kuroko lebih sering diam dan terkadang tersenyum sedikit lalu kemudian mukanya datar kembali. Mungkin Kuroko memikirkan seseorang. Namun entah benar atau tidak bahwa orang yang ada dipikiran Kuroko adalah Akashi. Mata Kagami tidak bisa dipakai untuk melihat isi kepala dan pikiran oranglain.

Pasti ada di dekat ruang ganti Rakuzan! Dugaan Kagami benar, itu orang yang ia cari. Makhluk biru muda dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis sedang bersama denga si setan gunting yang melukai pipinya saat pembukaan winter cup beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi kenapa tangan mereka bertautan? Kuroko nampak sangat bahagia dan begitupula dengan Akashi. Jangan bilang kalau Kuroko itu jadian dengan si setan gunting itu!

"Oy Kuroko! Jika kau mau pergi sebaiknya kau izin dulu pada kantoku atau senpai-senpai, semua orang kesulitan mencarimu tahu!"

Kuroko melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Akashi dan menengok kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Maaf, tapi Akashi-kun memanggilku kemari. Aku akan menyusulmu, kau pergi saja duluan Kagami-kun"

Kagami meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil sesekali mengintip mereka dari ujung sudut matanya. Pantas saja Kagami enggak di nutis-nutis sama Kuroko, lah Kurokonya udah jadian sama Akashi. Tapi kenapa si Kuroko gak bilang dari kemaren-kemaren 'kan jadi php'in Kagami. Mungkin sebelum ia pulang ke apartemennya, Kagami harus ke apotek. Barangkali ada yang menjual obat sakit hati akibat php.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko memeluk Akashinya sambil menitikkan air mata. Ia terharu, ia pikir harapan Kuroko hanyalah kosong tapi kini menjadi kenyataan karena Akashinya telah kembali seperti dulu. Ia rindu dengan Akashinya. Yang baik, jahil, modus, pokoknya nyebelin. Akashi memang menyebalkan, baik yang asli maupun yang arogan. Tapi Kuroko menyayangi Akashi.

"Sei-kun, jangan berubah lagi. Tetaplah seperti ini"

"Sesuai yang kamu minta Kuroko"

 **CEKREK**

Bukan, itu bukan Akashi walau itu diambil dengan kamera ponsel Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Mayuzumi-san"

"Sei-kun!"

Akashi mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Mayuzumi sedangkan Mayuzumi kembali masuk ke ruang ganti. Sial, kini ada orang lain selain Kuroko dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Akashi memanfaatkan orang itu untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Apa? Aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok"

"Tapi kau yang menyuruh Mayuzumi-san untuk memotretnya 'kan? Berikan ponselnya, aku ingin menghapusnya"

"Jangan. Aku malam ini kembali ke Kyoto, Tetsuya. Jadi biarkan aku menyimpannya"

Kuroko berwajah sendu, kini Kuroko dan Akashi tidak tinggal di kota yang sama. Mereka pasti akan lebih sering menahan rindu daripada melepas rindu.

 **CEKREK**

"Kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Kita sekarang jadi LDR'an"

"Aku akan menyempatkan pergi ke Tokyo, dan ambil ini"

Akashi menaruh smartphone ke tangan Akashi dengan sebuah gantungan ponsel dengan figur Akashi versi chibi.

"Ti-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku ingin kita sering berkomunikasi, Tetsuya"

"Tidak perlu Akashi-kun, aku sudah punya yang baru di rumah namun aku belum sempat memakainya. Aku menghargai pemberian dan keinginanmu, tapi aku tidak mau menerima ini"

Kuroko mengambil gantungan ponesl dengan figur chibi Akashi dan mengembalikan ponsel pemberian Akashi ke tangan Akashi.

"Eh?"

"Aku ambil ini saja"

Kuroko menunjukkan gantungan ponselnya kepada Akashi sambil tersenyum. Akashi ikut tersenyum, Kuroko selalu di luar dugaannya.

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun, kebiasaan lamamu tidak berubah"

"Aku mau kita berdua berfoto selfie"

"Sei-kun narsis amat sih"

"Biarin, kapan lagi bisa ketemu Tetsuya"

"Baiklah, sekali saja ya?"

"Iya"

 **CEKREK**

"Aku mau lihat hasilnya Sei-kun"

Akashi menunjukkan hasil fotonya dengan Kuroko. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia walau kini mereka memakai jersey yang berbeda.

"Tetsuya"

"Ada apa Sei-kun?"

"Aku minta cium"

"Hentai!"

Akashi facepalm, masa minta cium doang dibilang hentai. Ayolah sekali aja masa gak boleh? Masa Akashi gak dapet jatah ciuman? Ya udah sih gak dapet jatah juga gak apa-apa, Akashi tinggal rebut aja dari bibir Kuroko.

 **CUPP**

Akashi membelalakan matanya. Kuroko susah ditebak dan sering berada di luar dugaannya. Akashi tidak pernah bosan bersama Kuroko karena ia selalu punya banyak cara dan tingkah sehingga membuat Akashi tidak bosan. Seperti sekarang contohnya, mungkin Kuroko tertular virus tsundere Midorima. Akashi minta cium terus dibilang Hentai oleh Kuroko tapi Kuroko menberi sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Tokyo?"

"Entahlah, tapi secepatnya"

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara, maaf"

"Tak apa, seperti ini saja aku sudah senang Tetsuya"

"Aku pergi duluan ya. Aku tidak mau membuat yang lain menunggu, hati-hati Sei-kun"

 **TBC**

AN: Yahoo! Author kembali li li li li *teriak di ruangan kosong*

Maaf atas ketidak puasan kalian di Fict CEKREK chapter terakhir, karena author udah mentok ide. Intinya author sih pengen ngeliatin perbedaan yang mencolok antara bokushi dan oreshi tapi jadi fail gitu -,-

Tapi semoga kalian puas di Fict sequel ini n,n


	2. LDR

Kuroko akhir-akhir ini sering tersenyum sendiri sambil melihat ponselnya. Membuat rekan-rekan satu timnya heran. Sejak final winter cup, Kuroko yang berwajah datar menjadi lebih sering tersenyum. Itu sebuah perubahan yang baik karena Kuroko nampak lebih manis ketika tersenyum.

Lain halnya dengan Kagami. Ia yang biasanya bersemangat akhir-akhir ini menjadi lesu, dan terlihat menyedihkan. Yah apalagi kalau bukan karena bayangannya yang ternyata sudah punya kekasih, dari SMP lagi! Gila si Kuroko, kecil-kecil udah belok *eh. Tapi alasan Kuroko belok pasti gara-gara Akashi! yah dia! Dia yang meracuni Kuroko sehingga ia jadi belok! Itu pasti! Padahal Kagami sendirinya belok.

Salah Kagami sendiri, tidak bertanya. Selama ini ia menyangka kalau Kuroko itu straight karena ia dekat sekali dengan Momoi. Kuroko selalu mengelak padahal Momoi selalu mengaku-ngaku kalau mereka itu pacaran.

Kagami galau, kalau ketemu Kuroko bawaannya jadi baper. Pantas saja malam sebelum final winter cup, Kuroko sangat tahu betul bagaimana Akashi. Ternyata Akashi itu kekasihnya. Tapi mau-maunya si Kuroko itu pacaran sama setan gunting itu. Apa bagusnya itu Akashi? Coba bandingkan dengan Kagami, perbandingannya jauh.

"Kuroko, akhir-akhir ini kau sering tersenyum. Ada apa?" tanya Koganei.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Koganei-senpai"

Mitobe berbicara dengan isyarat dan bahasa kalbu yang hanya dimengerti oleh Koganei.

"Kata Mitobe, pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami. Ayolah Kuroko cerita saja, kami tidak akan menertawaimu atau mengejekmu kok"

"Memang benar tidak ada apa-apa"

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari senpai-senpaimu ini Kuroko" kini giliran Hyuga yang berbicara.

Kagami datang dan ikut mengobrol dengan mereka.

"Bohong pai, Kuroko punya pacar baru. Buktinya ia sering main ponsel terus senyum-senyum sendiri"

Kagami mendapat pukulan spesial dari Hyuga-senpai.

"Panggil gue 'senpai' jangan 'pai'. Pikiran gue jadi auto fokus ke kata 'oppai'. Itukah caramu hormat kepada seniormu?"

"Senpai dan oppai. KITA KORE!"

"Izuki diam! Gak lucu! Nanti yang punya cup B marah!"

"Kalian sedang apa? Ayo kita mulai latihannya"

Semua menatap horor kepada kantoku yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang mereka. Di samping kantoku ada si bayangan Seirin, Kuroko. Sejak kapan Kuroko berada di sana? Bukankah tadi Kuroko sedang mengobrol bersama mereka? Sial! Kuroko memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis untuk kabur lagi.

"KA- KA- KANTOKUUU!"

.

.

.

.

Pelatihan neraka hari ini selesai. Yah entah mengapa kantoku langsung melipatgandakan latihan mereka menjadi sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya. Kantoku hanya berkata

"selanjutnya akan ada turnamen Kanto dan penyisihan Inter High, kita tidak boleh santai-santai atau kita akan ketinggalan"

Tidak santai-santai bukan berarti memakai pelatihan neraka -_- terkadang para pemain Seirin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kantoku. Mereka hanya bisa membicarakannya di ruang ganti hanya untuk menyampaikan kelelahan mereka. Dibicarakan atau tidak, tidak akan merubah menu latihan mereka.

"Aku duluan. Otsukare sama desu"

"Hai, otsukare~ Kuroko"

Kuroko pulang terlebih dahulu. Tidak biasanya tidak pulang bersama Kagami. Lagipula biasanya mereka pulang bersama karena Kagami yang mengajak Kuroko untuk pulang bersama. Kagami tidak mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, lagipula sepertinya Kagami ingin istirahat dulu sebentar di ruang ganti sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sangat lelah dan langsung tidur di depan lokernya.

Seperti biasa, sepulang dari kegiatan klub ia membeli vanilla milkshake di Maji Burger. Ia datang kesana hanya untuk memesan vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo. Kuroko duduk di samping jendela sambil meminum vanilla milkshakenya sambil membuka ponselnya. Ada chat lone dari Akashi yang belum sempat ia balas dan akhirnya ia chating dengan Akashi memanfaatkan sinyal wi-fi dari Maji Burger.

* * *

 **Tetsuya | 17:23**

 **Maaf minggu ini aku tidak bisa datang ke Tokyo | 17:25**

 **Aku sedang sibuk mengurus upacara kelulusan untuk anak kelas tiga | 17:26**

Tidak apa Sei-kun, aku mengerti. Aku juga akhir-akhir ini hanya ingin beristirahat saja sambil meminum segelas vanilla shake dr MajiBa. Selain itu ada dua buah novel yang belum sempat aku baca | Read 18.30

 **Apa kau merindukanku? | 18:31**

Rindu atau tidak aku tetap tidak bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang Sei-kun | Read 18.31

 **Jadi kau tidak merindukanku? *sad emoticon* | 18:32**

Aku tidak bilang begitu Sei-kun, kau yang bilang begitu | Read 18:32

 **Hmm *face palm* | 18:32**

 **Tetsuya, kau tahu aku sedang apa sekarang? | 18:33**

 **Coba tebak | 18:33**

Aku tidak suka bermain tebak-tebakan | Read 18:33

 **Coba tebak saja, menurut Oha-Asa keberuntungan Aquarius hari ini berada di posisi pertama | 18:34**

Aku tidak menyangka kamu terkena racun Oha-Asa dari Midorima-kun | Read 18:34

 **Tidak juga, kebetulan tadi pagi aku menonton acara itu | 18:34**

 **Ayo tebak saja sayang | 18:35**

Gak mau, Sei-kun pasti sedang melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh | Read 18:35

 **Gak aneh kok, aku cuma mikirin kamu aja sayang | 18:35**

 **Terus sambil liat foto candidmu, rasanya masih kurang | 18:36**

Dengan koleksi foto candidku di ponselmu sebanyak ribuan lembar yang kau koleksi dari kita SMP kau rasa masih kurang? *tepok jidat* |Read 18:36

 **Aku memang tidak pernah puas Tetsuya | 18:36**

Makanya bersyukur | Read 18:36

 **Aku bersyukur punya kekasih sepertimu Tetsuya | 18:37**

Tapi kalau aku tidak. Kau menyebalkan, mesum, narsis, rajanya raja modus |Read 18:38

 **Berarti kamu yang gak pernah bersyukur punya pacar kayak aku Tetsuya | 18:38**

 **Padahal aku 'kan tampan, pintar, keren lagi | 18:39**

 **Kamu yang gak bersyukur berarti kamu yang gak pernah puas| 18:39**

 **Mau aku puaskan? Tetsuya? Selanjutnya aku akan ke Tokyo dan melakukannya| 18:39**

Aku belum selesai tp tiba-tiba terkirim *cry* | Read 18:40

Oke kamu menang Sei-kun | Read 18:40

Tolong jangan ambigu, dan aku tidak berniat melakukan 'itu' dalam waktu dekat | Read 18:40

 **Tapi kamu mau melakukannya denganku 'kan? *kiss* | 18:40**

 **Tenang saja, aku gak akan kasar-kasar kok karena kamu baru pertama kali| 18:40**

Sei-kun mesum | Read 18:41

 **Siapa yang memulai ngomongin 'itu' duluan? Kamu 'kan? | 18:41**

Sudahlah Sei-kun, jangan bahas itu lagi | Read 18:41

Aku kangen Sei-kun *kiss* | Read 18:42

* * *

Tak lama, Kuroko menerima video call dari Akashi. Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak berniat mengangkatnya karena ia sedang berada di tempat umum, tapi jika sebentar saja tidak masalah bukan?

"Sei-kun aku sedang berada di Maji Burger, nanti saja kalau mau video call ketika aku sedang di rumah saja"

"Baiklah"

Kuroko menunggu Akashi menutup video call karena menurutnya tidak baik jika yang menerima panggilan menutup panggilannya duluan.

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiiii~"

Beruntung telinga Kuroko tidak pecah karena menerima suara ultrasonik Kise. Untuk apa Kise berada di sini. Tidak mungkin jika ia sepulang sekolah datang ke MajiBa disini hanya untuk membeli makanan. SMA Kaijo itu ada di Kanagawa yang memakan waktu satu jam jika naik kereta.

Kise menghamburkan pelukan ala telletubies kepada Kuroko dan yang dipeluk merasa keberatan karena sesak.

"Kise-kun sesak. Tolong lepaskan"

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu Kurokocchi"

"Tapi aku tidak"

"Jahat-ssu"

Airmata buaya mengalir dari iris gold Kise. Entah karena Kuroko yang memang terlalu jahat atau Kise yang terlalu cengeng. Yang seperti ini sudah biasa. Kise datang, memeluk Kuroko dan yang dipeluk merasa sesak , kemudian Kise ditolak dengan tegas lalu Kise menangis. Kasihan ya? Enggak ah, sudah biasa.

Kise duduk di samping Kuroko sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan. Tak lama setelah Kise duduk, Kuroko berdiri dari kursinya beranjak pergi karena minumannya sudah habis.

"Kurokocchi jahat banget-ssu. Aku baru saja datang dan kau sudah mau pergi, temani aku sebentar-ssu"

Kuroko kembali duduk di samping Kise. Kasihan juga jika makhluk kuning ini tidak ditemani. Kuroko tidak mau kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu terulang kembali. Kise berteriak-teriak sambil berkata "Kurokocchi nutis mi nutis miiiii" itu membuat telinga Kuroko sakit.

"Kamu ngapain kesini Kise-kun?"

"Hari ini aku baru selesai pemotretan, studionya ada di Tokyo-ssu. Eh ya Kuroko, selfie yuk"

"Gak mau"

Jika dibandingkan dengan Akashi, Kise itu narsisnya lebih dewa dibandingkan Akashi. Terkadang Kuroko heran, memangnya Kise tidak bosan berada di depan kamera terus. Belum lagi postingan di akun media sosial yang lain seperti facewoof, cuiter, pentagram, dan yang lainnya. Terkadang Kuroko hanya mengecek notifikasinya saja tanpa melihat-lohat isi timelinenya karena isinya penuh dengan postingan Kise yang menurutnya adalah spam.

 _Baru selesai latihan basket, pergi pemotretan. Ganbare!_

Kemudian disertai dengan foto selfienya yang sok keren. Ini habis latihan basket masih keringetan gitu malah pose sambil pegang botol minuman, itu minuman bukannya diminum kek habis latihan atau tuh handuk pake lap keringet. Malah dipake buat foto-foto. Mata Kuroko ternistai oleh postingan tersebut.

"Ayolah Kurokocchi"

Kuroko menghela nafas sementara Kise sudah menyalakan kamera ponselnya untuk selfie dengan Kuroko. Padahal Kuroko belum mengiyakan ajakan Kise tapi ia sudah seenaknya sendiri saja.

 **CEKREK CEKREK CEKREK**

Yah sekali-kali tidak apa mengiyakan ajakan Kise. Kasihan Kise nanti menangis terus. Walau tangisannya hanyalah sebuah tangisan buaya.

Kuroko berselfie-selfie ria dengan Kise. Kuroko jadi makin merindukan Akashi. Setidaknya walau ia narsis tapi kategorinya masih narsis elit dan tahu diri. Bukan kayak makhluk kuning ini yang apa-apa di foto.

(Kise cubit pipi Kuroko) **CEKREK**

(Kise menyodorkan vanilla shake namun Kuroko tidak mau karena menghindari indirect kiss) **CEKREK**

(Kise membuat pose peace namun Kuroko berwajah datar-datar saja) **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK CEKREK CEKREK**

"Kise-kun aku mau pulang, aku ingin segera membaca novel yang Akashi-kun kirimkan kepadaku beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Baiklah. Dadah Kurokocchi, nanti kapan-kapan kita selfie-selfie lagi yuk"

"Gak mau"

"Jahat-ssu"

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kuroko mendapat banyak notifikasi dari akun pentagramnya. Tidak usah dilihat, itu pasti dari Kise. Tak lama, ponselnya berdering. Akashi meneleponnya. Punya smartphone itu repot, berisik. Kuroko tidak menyukainya.

"Hai' Sei-kun, ada apa? Sekarang kau bebas meneleponku karena aku sudah sampai di rumah"

"Jadi kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri video call tadi karena kau sedang berada di Maji Burger bersama Ryouta. Aku ngajak kamu selfie-selfie susah banget, giliran sama Ryouta banyak banget fotonya"

Ampun deh berurusan sama orang-orang narsis. Kalau Akashi itu narsis ya narsis aja, gak sampai kayak Kise yang selain narsis merupakan sosialita dunia maya yang apa-apa di foto kemudian di upload.

"Kise-kun yang memaksaku, jadi aku menurutinya sekali ini saja. Walau aku gak nyangka dia mengambil foto sebanyak itu"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

"Sudah dulu ya Sei-kun? Aku mau mandi dulu"

"Ikut"

 **PIPP**

Kuroko langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya tanpa memedulikan Akashi yang meneleponnya duluan. Entah apa reaksinya yang jauh disana.

LDR memang tidak menyenangkan karena kau bakal lebih sering menahan rindu dibandingkan dengan melepas rindu itu sendiri. Tapi Akashi dan Kuroko menjalaninya saja dengan biasa, bahkan mereka menemukan sensasi-sensasi yang bahkan tidak akan kau dapatkan dalam hubungan yang biasa sekalipun.

Jika merindukan Akashi, Kuroko akan teringat tingkah-tingkah aneh Akashi yang menurutnya menyebalkan namun menggelikan juga. Narsisnya Akashi contohnya. 'kamu manis dan aku ganteng, cocok ya?'. Menyebalkan bukan? Tapi Kuroko akan tertawa geli jika mengingat hal tersebut. Kamu tidak akan menemukan sensasi seperti itu saat pacaran biasa. Ketika kamu mengalami hal tersebut saat pacaran biasa, kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal tersebut bukan? Mau tak mau jika hal tersebut terjadi, ia harus memakai jurus ampuh yang diajarkan Midorima, yakni bersikap tsundere.

Tetes-tetes air dari shower mengguyur seluruh badan Kuroko dari mulai atas hingga bawah. Rasanya segar mandi setelah berkeringat seusai latihan. Selain itu, menyegarkan pikiran Kuroko dari Akashi yang narsis dan mesumnya naujubilah gak ketulungan.

Tunggu sebentar, narsis, mesum, kemudian Akashi itu anak sultan 'kan?

Kuroko kemudian berpikir, jangan-jangan Akashi menaruh banyak kamera pengintai di semua sudut rumahnya termasuk disini. Akashi dapat melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Namun Kuroko segera menghilangkan pemikiran tersebut dari otaknya. Tidak mungkin Akashi melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Di semua sudut rumah? Gila saja.

Kuroko bukan orang yang berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktu 5-10 menit di kamar mandi. Ia segera berganti pakaian di kamarnya dan membaca novel yang Akashi kirimkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua tugas sudah ia kerjakan kemarin sehingga hari ini ia bisa membaca novelnya. Kuroko baru sempat membaca sampai halaman 46 dari total 415 halaman. Buku yang tebal bukan masalah bagi Kuroko karena semakin sering orang membaca, maka kecepatan baca orang tersebut akan semakin meningkat. Membaca buku ini dalam tiga hari Kuroko sanggup. Wajar saja jika nilai pelajaran bahasa Jepangnya besar, ia sering membaca buku sehingga banyak kanji yang dapat ia baca dan kecepatan membacanya bukan main. Pengetahuannya akan karya sastra pun luas.

 _ **Zettai kimeru it's all right**_

 _ **Ato tekina victory we go!**_

 _ **Never ever (makeru wake ga nai)**_

 _ **Never ever (puraido ni kakete)**_

Ponsel Kuroko berbunyi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan tertera nama Sei-kun. Akashi meneleponnya dan sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Kuroko kalau sedang membaca novel memang lupa segalanya. Lupa waktu, lupa kekasih, lupa ingatan. Baiklah abaikan saja karena sepertinya ngaco semua.

"Ah gomen Sei-kun, aku keasikan baca novel yang kamu kirimkan beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Tidak apa Tetsuya, aku juga baru selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan tugas OSIS"

"Kau sudah mau tidur ya?"

"Iya, besok 'kan masuk sekolah. Tetsuya, coba kau buka jendela kamarmu dan lihat pemandangan di luarnya"

Kuroko mengikuti instruksi Akashi dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Malam ini langitnya cerah bertabur bintang dan rembulan pun sedang bersinar cerah. Lalu kenapa Akashi menyuruhnya melihatnya? Bukankah ini sudah biasa?

"Fokuskan pandanganmu pada sang rembulan"

"Yah, bulan sabit yang melengkung ke bawah itu. Lalu kenapa? Kau mau berkata itu terciptanya bulan sabit adalah ulah Koro-sensei ?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Kuroko, apa kau sudah memfokuskan pandanganmu ke bulan sabit tersebut?"

"Sudah. Lalu kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau memfokuskan dua buah bintang di sebelah barat laut dan timur laut dengan tetap berfokus kepada bulan sabit tersebut. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Berarti ada tiga buah objek yang harus Kuroko fokuskan di pandangannya. Ia berusaha mencerna maksud Akashi dan lama-kelamaan Kuroko mengerti maksud Akashi. Sang rembulan, dan dua bintang yang sangat bersinar di malam itu adalah fokus pandangan mereka di malam itu.

Kuroko tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut dan rona merah di pipinya datang tanpa diundang. Ia kira Akashi hanya bisa modus dan gombal, ternyata ia bisa juga romantis seperti ini.

"Ya aku melihatnya Sei-kun"

"Apakah wajahmu sekarang berekspresi demikian?"

"Kalau kau menunjukkan ekspresi yang demikian, aku pun begitu Sei-kun"

Akashi yang jauh berada di Kyoto tersenyum. Sama seperti fokus pemandangan yang mereka lihat sekarang ini. Dua buah bintang yang bersinar terang dan sebuah bulan sabit di bawahnya seperti ekspresi orang yang sedang tersenyum.

"Maukah kau terus menjaga ekspresimu tetap seperti itu sampai kita bertemu nanti, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tidak dapat menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Mukanya merah memadam dan untungnya mereka hanya sedang bertelepon, ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika mereka sedang video call, pasti Akashi akan menggoda Kuroko habis-habisan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Apakah wajahmu sedang memerah?"

Sial, Akashi menebaknya. Tapi tak apa karena Akashi tidak melihatnya. Bisa gawat jika Akashi melihatnya, terus nanti digoda habis-habisan dan akhirnya hanya akan berakhir dengan koleksi foto Kuroko yang bertambah di galeri ponsel milik Akashi.

"Kau diam? Berarti ucapanku benar. Aku memang selalu benar"

Kuroko tidak mau menjawabnya karena ia tahu hanya akan berakhir dengan debat yang panjang.

"Seharusnya aku memasang kamera tersembunyi di kamarmu agar aku bisa melihat wajahmu tiap saat"

"Kamera tersembunyi bukanlah kamera tersembunyi lagi jika kau bilang ada kamera tersembunyi, Sei-kun"

"Jadi kalau aku memasangnya diam-diam berarti boleh 'kan?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku"

"Oh ya Tetsuya, aku merindukan saat-saat kita bersama. Maafkan aku Tetsuya, menyia-nyiakanmu selama hampir tiga tahun"

"Tidak apa Sei-kun, aku mengerti kesibukanmu. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya menyesali yang telah lalu, yang penting adalah masa kini dan masa depan"

"Arigatou, Tetsuya. Karena tetap ada di sampingku"

"Ya"

Walau hanya satu kata yang diucapkan Kuroko, tapi wajahnya tersenyum dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dari telepon, sepertinya Akashi melihat pemandangan malam di depan balkon kamarnya. Sama seperti Kuroko.

"Sei-kun tidak kedinginan berada di luar?"

"Makanya peluk aku dong"

"Di dalam mimpimu"

"Aku sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku sudah mengantuk, aku tidur duluan ya?"

"Baiklah"

"Jangan ditutup dulu teleponnya, aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyikan sebuah lulaby sampai aku tertidur lelap"

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja Sei-kun. Suaraku tidak bagus untuk bernyanyi"

"Aku janji tidak akan mengomentari lagu atau suaramu. Ayolah apa susahnya bernyanyi"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

 _ **Oyasumi oyasumi**_

 _ **(selamat tidur, selamat tidur)**_

 _ **Mata ashita**_

 _ **(sampai jumpa esok hari)**_

 _ **Hanashi tarinai kodomo arukedo**_

 _ **(Belum cukupkah waktu untuk bermain di hari ini?)**_

 _ **Sore wa itsuka yoga akettara**_

 _ **(lalu jika saat terbangun di tengah malam)**_

 _ **Kyou wa yukkuri yume ni dakarete**_

 _ **(tidurlah dengan lelap dan mimpi indah)**_

Kuroko berhenti bernyanyi ketika mendengar suara tidur Akashi yang terdengar lembut. Ia baru bernyanyi satu bait namun Akashi sudah tertidur lelap. Kuroko tertawa kecil, ada-ada saja tingkah Akashi.

"Oyasumi, Sei-kun"

 **PIP**

Kuroko memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan ikut tidur. Di kamarnya sendiri, bukan bergabung dengan Akashi. Jika Kuroko tidak dapat bertemu dengan Akashi di dunia nyata, mungkin ia dapat bertemu dengannya di negeri mimpi.

 **TBC**

 **Special story**

Akashi mengirim sebuah chat lone kepada Kise

* * *

Ping | Read 20.01

Ryouta, ngapain ngajak Tetsuya selfie-selfie? | Read 20.02

Mentang-mentang aku sudah tidak ada di Tokyo, kau bisa bebas berdekatan dengan Tetsuya? | Read 20.02

Itu tidak akan terjadi kembali | Read 20.03

Jika itu terjadi kembali, aku tidak akan bertindak apa-apa. Aku hanya akan membiarkan guntingku saja yang beraksi | Read 20.03

* * *

Kise bingung harus menjawab apa, ia screen shoot percakapan lonenya dengan Akashi dan mengirimkannya kepada senpainya.

* * *

*ss chat lone Kise dengan Akashi* | Read 20.20

Huuueeee~ Kasamatsu-senpai, aku harus bagaimana membalasnya? *cry* | Read 20.20

 **DASAR BODOH! MAKANYA AKU SUDAH BILANG, JANGAN TERLALU NARSIS JADI ORANG! | 20.22**

* * *

 **AN:** halloooooo Thory datang lagi bawa kelanjutannya? Maaf ya kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan, habis author rada bingung kalo ldr'an gimana cekrek-cekrekannya yah? Yaudah author bikin aja Cuya cekrek-cekrekan sama Kise terus Akashinya marah XD

Terus biar ada manis-manisnya, Thory tambahin ldr'annya mereka kayak gimana. Manis 'kan? Mayan buat asupan gizi AkaKuro kalian :3

Di chapter depan, rencananya aku mau bikin lemon. Jadi mungkin next chapter ratingnya bakalan naik. Kalau reader-tachi gak keberatan itu juga o.O

 **NB** : Ringtone handphone Kuroko: Regal Generation dr Teiko Basketball Club

Lulaby yang dinyanyikan Kuroko: Oyasumi dr ikimono gakari

.

.

Akhir kata, review onegaishimasu *ojigi*


	3. Akashi Surprise

Musim semi telah datang. Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai dan Kuroko sudah menginjak kelas dua SMA. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak pertandingan final winter cup usai hingga sekarang. Kuroko masih belum bertemu Akashi dan begitu pula sebaiknya. Jarak dan kesibukan masing-masing adalah penyebab selalu tertundanya pertemuan mereka. Menyebalkan memang, tapi yang paling menyebalkan adalah kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena hal itu.

Akashi dan Kuroko sudah semakin lama menahan rindu. Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah saat hari ulang tahun Kuroko, dan itupun hanya sebentar karena Akashi ada jadwal pertandingan latihan dengan SMA Yosen. Setelah itu, Akashi tidak bisa berlama-lama di Tokyo karena harus segera pulang ke Kyoto.

Mereka terlalu lama menahan rindu, hingga akhirnya mereka bersahabat dengan kerinduan. Entah kapan rindu ini terlepas jauh, mereka hanya bisa melepasnya sebentar lewat teknologi komunikasi. Setelah itu, mereka akan kembali menahan rindu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **CEKREK in High School © Satsuki Tori**

 **Sequel dari Fict CEKREK**

 **...**

 **Bagaimanakah seorang Akashi yang jahilnya minta ampun ketika harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya? Bagaimanakah caranya melampiaskan kejahilannya kepada Kuroko? Apakah Kuroko merindukan kejahilan Akashi?**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko keluar dari sekolahnya pada jam dua belas dengan menggunakan seragam gakuran Seirin. Di hari sabtu ini seharusnya Kuroko tidak pergi ke sekolah karena tidak ada aktivitas belajar mengajar, namun karena ada rapat komite perpustakaan, mengharuskan Kuroko datang ke sekolah dan mengikuti rapat kegiatan bulanan.

Beruntung rapat tersebut tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama sehingga Kuroko bisa kembali meluangkan waktunya bersama dengan novel kesayangannya.

 _Lost memories_

Bukan karena judul dan tema yang menarik atau latar belakang pengarang yang membuat Kuroko membaca novel ini. Tapi karena Akashi yang mengirimkannya maka ia segera membaca novel tersebut.

Entah mengapa Akashi jadi sering mengiriminya paket. Isinya bermacam-macam. Kalau otak Akashi sedang normal, ia akan mengirimkan paket yang berisi novel, buku, jaket, dan barang-barang normal lainnya.

Misalnya ketika musim dingin kemarin. Kuroko menerima jaket yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan sebuah botol parfum yang isinya tersisa setengahnya.

.

" _Musim dingin masih berlangsung, aku tak bisa memberikan kehangatan padamu secara langsung. Mungkin dengan jaket dan aromaku ini akan mewakilkan sebuah pelukanku kepadamu, Tetsuya?"_

.

Paket tersebut selain disertai dengan jaket, parfum, dan sebuah surat, juga disertai dengan sebuah foto (narsis dan sok ganteng) Akashi yang mengenakan jaket yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Di foto tersebut, terlihat jelas bordir nama "Tetsuya" di saku bawah sebelah kiri. Kuroko mengecek jaket yang ia terima dan ternyata di jaket tersebut ada bordir nama "Seijuro". Akashi membuatkan mereka sepasang jaket couple.

Itu kalau Akashi sedang normal. Kalau Akashi mengirim paket yang normal, maka Kuroko akan mengirimkan sebuah paket kembali yang tentu berisi paket yang lain.

Setelah Kuroko mendapat paket dari Akashi, ia membalas paketnya. Akashi menerima sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda dengan bordir namanya yang dijahit dengan benang berwarna merah. Selain itu, di kotak tersebut ada sebungkus plester yang berisi tujuh buah yang belum terpakai.

.

" _Aku ingin membalas paketmu, namun aku bingung mau mengirimkan apa. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menghubungiku dan lama membalas pesanku. Kau pasti sedang bekerja keras disana? Tetes keringat kerja kerasmu adalah bulir mutiara yang tiada ternilai. Ia akan terbalas dengan bongkahan permata di hari esok. Otsukare sama deshita, Sei-kun"_

.

Kuroko memang ceroboh. Membuat sebuah sapu tangan untuk Akashi saja tangannya sampai terluka dan menghabiskan tiga buah plester untuk mengobati jarinya yang terluka. Namun walau begitu Akashi menghargai usaha Kuroko membuatkan ini untuknya. Lagipula jahitannya lumayan rapih.

Lantas bagaimanakah dengan kiriman paket yang tidak normal? Yah banyak. Lebih banyak daripada paket-paket normal yang diterima oleh Kuroko.

Misalnya saja Akashi pernah beberapa kali mengirimkan surat di tengah kemajuan teknologi informasi di zaman sekarang. Isinya? Tidak penting. Serius, itu keisengan Akashi saja.

.

" _Hai"_

.

Buat apa dia susah payah pergi ke tukang pos mengirim surat dan sampai beberapa hari kemudian hanya untuk mengucap sebuah kata 'hai'. Kurang kerjaan banget. Setelah Kuroko menerima surat tersebut ia langsung menelepon Akashi dan marah-marah kayak perempuan lagi PMS. Akashi iseng banget.

Tak hanya itu. Paket aneh lainnya seperti neko mimi, baju seragam pelaut, baju maid dan lengkap dengan aksesorisnya, mengirim uang, struk belanja dan tisu, dan keanehan lainnya. Plis Akashi, Kuroko bukan seorang cosplayer yang suka crossdress atau ngehode. Kuroko juga gak kekurangan uang saku dari orangtuanya. Itu struk belanja dan tisu buat apaan lagi dikirim via jasa kirim kilat segala. Mau pamer habisin tisu sampai empat kardus? Foto aja trus kirim via private chat sama Kuroko, gak usah kirim paket kilat begini.

Terkadang ada juga yang aneh, iseng, kurang kerjaan banget tapi bikin Kuroko kelepek-kelepek. Suatu hari Akashi mengirimkan sebuah fotokopi dari catatan buku sejarah Jepangnya. Awalnya Kuroko heran, untuk apa Akashi mengirimkan fotokopi buku catatan Akashi. Lagipula Kuroko bukan orang yang malas mencatat pelajaran kok. Ia rajin menulis di buku catatannya, bukan kayak metode salin cepat Kagami yang diam-diam memotret papan tulis.

Kuroko dengan malas membuka lembar demi lembar fotokopi dari buku catatan Akashi. Apa dia mau pamer tulisan? Karena tulisan Akashi lumayan rapih. Lalu mulai dari halaman tengah, buku tersebut kosong tanpa tulisan. Kuroko membaliknya cepat sampai ke bagian belakang dan di bagian belakang terdapat banyak namanya yang ditulis oleh Akashi.

.

 _Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya_

 _[Gambar kepala chibi Tetsuya]_

 _Sei kangen Tetsuya_

 _I love you Tetsuya_

 _Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya_

 _._

Akashi yang sedang bosan memerhatikan pelajaran malah memerhatikan dirinya. Kuroko tertawa terkikik melihat salinan buku catatan Akashi.

Bahkan buku catatan tersebut kini ada di dalam tas Kuroko. Entah mengapa hari ini Kuroko ingin membawa benda tersebut sebagai benda keberuntungannya.

Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan sekolahnya sambil memegang novel. Sesekali ia membaca novel tersebut sambil berjalan. Tak ada lagi hal yang harus ia lakukan, sehinga ia bisa pulang ke rumah.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko kaget mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari belakang dan tepat di depan telinganya dengan suara yang rendah.

"Sei-kun!"

Kuroko berbalik ke belakang dan melihat Akashi, kekasihnya. Orang ini benar-benar Akashi. Tangan Kuroko menyentuh pipi Akashi dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Hey! Sakit!"

"Kau benar-benar Sei-kun?"

Masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya, Akashi mengabadikan moment tersebut dengan kamera ponselnya seperti biasa.

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun!"

"Sekarang kau percaya 'kan?"

"Hapus yang tadi! Hapus!"

"Gak mau ah. Kapan lagi aku mendapatkan foto candid Tetsuya yang sedang kaget"

"Pokoknya hapus"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku kembali ke Kyoto saja kalau begitu"

"Jangan!"

Kuroko meraih pergelangan Akashi dan memeluk sebelah lengannya. Ia begitu merindukannya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

 **CEKREK**

Kuroko tidak sadar jika Akashi kembali mengambil foto-fotonya. Ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah kedatangan Akashi.

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

Kuroko terus memeluknya erat. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar yang memerhatikan mereka. Akashi balas memeluk Kuroko. Tubuh Kuroko kini sudah tumbuh besar, walau pertumbuhan Akashi sedikit lebih besar. Tubuh Akashi sedikit lebih besar dari tubuh Kuroko. Tinggi merekapun tidak berubah selisih lima sentimeter walau keduanya sama-sama tumbuh lebih tinggi.

"Sei-kun?"

"Ya?"

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya walau tautan tangan mereka tidak mau ia lepaskan. Kapan lagi ia bertemu dengan Akashi. Sudah berbulan-bulan mereka tidak bertemu dan hanya melihat wajah satu sama lain yang hanya selebar layar ponsel pintar mereka.

"Kenapa masih pakai seragam sekolah?"

"Aku berencana mengajak Seirin dan Rakuzan untuk mengadakan pertandingan latihan, minggu depan. Oleh karena itu aku kemari dengan formal"

"Tadi kau dari gedung sekolahku?"

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?"

"Sejak kau keluar dari gedung sekolah"

"Stalker!"

"Tidak aku bukan stalker. Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu"

Kuroko melanjutkan langkahnya dan Akashi mengikutinya di sampingnya.

"Kau stalker!"

"Itu kejutan, Tetsuya"

"Pokoknya kau itu stalker"

Akashi mencubit pipi gembul Kuroko karena gemas. Pipinya empuk seperti kue mochi di tahun baru.

"I- Ittai ittai yo Sei-kun"

 **CEKREK**

Jurus cekrek-cekrek dan modus-modus Akashi kembali di keluarkan. Kuroko yang sedang dicubit pipi gembulnya di foto. Imut sekali bukan?

Kuroko membalas mencubit pipi Akashi dengan kedua tangannya. Namun ia merasa ini tidak adil. Ketika Kuroko membalas mencubit pipi Akashi, pipinya keras sedangkan pipi Kuroko empuk. Ini tidak adil!

Ketidak adilan tidak dipedulikan Kuroko. ia tetap mencubit kedua pipi Akashi sedangkan Akashi menambah cubitannya di pipi kiri Kuroko.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau! Kau duluan yang mencubitku, kau yang harusnya melepaskanku duluan baru aku akan melepaskanmu!"

"Tanganku susah move on dari pipimu, Tetsuya. Pipimu kau taruh lem tikus ya?"

 **KRING KRING**

Suara bel sepeda membuat mereka bersama-sama melepaskan cubitan mereka dan melirik orang yang membunyikan bel sepedanya ke arah mereka.

"Takao-kun. Midorima-kun"

"Akashi dari Rakuzan? Jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto. Hahaha ada apa datang kemari?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Takao-kun?"

Akashi merangkul bahu Kuroko dengan agresif. Kuroko menolak dengan halus karena perlakuan Akashi. Takao yang melihatnya hanya terkikik melihat mereka sementara Midorima yang duduk manis di gerobak hanya menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tsundere.

"Ahahaha, kalian yang LDR'an jarang kan punya momen bersama seperti ini? Sebaiknya kalian nikmati, jangan bertengkar seperti tadi. Tapi melihat kalian bertengkar seperti tadi. Hmph."

Takao menggantung perkataannya, namun selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya suara gelak tawa.

"Ahahaha Hahaha"

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan. Takao-kun"

"Bye~ ki wo tsukete ne"

Akashi dan Kuroko pergi dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan Takao dan Midorima di atas gerobaknya.

"Ciieee ketemu mantan. Ahahaha. Aku pikir kau akan berkata _'hai mantan! Maafkan aku yang tsundere'_ biar ikut kekinian. Ahahaha"

Midorima yang terlalu tsundere tak berkata sepatah kata apapun saat bertemu dengan Akashi dan juga Kuroko.

"Urusai, Takao! Jalan saja nodayo"

"Hai' hai' "

Takao mengayuh sepedanya kembali. Entah mengapa Takao selalu kalah janken dengan Midorima dan menyebabkan Takao harus mengayuh sepeda. Takao yang selalu bernasib sial, dan Midorima yang selalu beruntung. Atau Midorima yang curang saat janken karena ia tidak bisa naik sepeda.

.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa kaki mereka menuntun untuk pergi ke sebuah mall. Kuroko mengikuti Akashi, tapi Akashi maunya mengikuti kemauan Kuroko. Ketika kaki mereka berada di depan sebuah mall, mereka masuk saja.

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan tanpa tujuan, namun ketika tiba di sebuah tempat yang menarik mereka akan singgah disana.

Kuroko menghentikan langkah kakinya. Otomatis Akashi menghentikan langkah kakinya juga. Akashi memerhatikan Kuroko yang sedang fokus mengamati sebuah poster film.

 **CEKREK**

Akashi iseng memotret Kuroko, namun ia tidak merespon keisengan Akashi. Kuroko tetap fokus memerhatikan poster film.

"Sei-kun, kita nonton ini yuk!"

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko dan ikut melihat poster yang sedang dilihat Kuroko.

 **MENJERIT DALAM KUBUR**

Akashi tidak tahu apa kelebihan film ini sehingga membuat Kuroko ingin menontonnya. Ia membaca sinopsis film tersebut namun Akashi memprediksi kalau film ini tidak akan menarik dan akan membuat telinganya sakit karena suara jeritan dari film dan suara jeritan dari penonton yang lain. Pada akhirnya ini akan menjadi ajang lomba berteriak tanpa pemenang dan hadiah.

"Tapi aku sudah menontonnya"

"Kapan?" tanya Akashi.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, bersama Kise-kun, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, dan Kagami-kun?"

"Seru gak?"

"Gak sih biasa aja, tapi entah mengapa Kise-kun dan Momoi-san terus memelukku selama film diputar. Aomine-kun menutup telinganya dan Kagami-kun berkeringat, bahkan setelah filmnya selesai diputarpun Kagami-kun masih berkeringat"

Kuroko melihat poster film lainnya.

 **HANTU HITAM DI BIOSKOP TUA**

Genrenya sama-sama film horor, namun film yang ini adalah buatan Jepang sedangkan film yang ingin Kuroko tonton adalah buatan luar negeri. Akashi lebih memilih menonton film ini dibandingkan film yang tadi.

"Sei-kun aku mau nonton yang ini"

"Baiklah, aku mengikutimu saja"

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko supaya ia tidak kabur dan hilang. Ia pergi membeli tiket dan masuk ke studio 3b untuk menonton film ini.

.

.

.

.

Akashi dan Kuroko tidak percaya yang namanya hantu dan makhluk halus, sehingga mereka tidak takut yang namanya makhluk gaib. Berbeda dengan Kise, Momoi, Aomine, dan Kagami yang memercayainya sehingga mereka takut dengan hantu.

Akashi memangku dagunya dengan lengan kirinya. Film ini membosankan, ia tidak tahu dimana letak seramnya. Adegan yang sedang ia tonton saat ini adalah Sadako yang tiba-tiba keluar dari layar bioskop. Penonton lain menjerit ketakutan sedangkan Akashi berwajah datar.

' _Potong saja rambut panjangnya dengan gunting, selesai'_ komentar Akashi dalam hatinya.

"Tetsuya, aku bosan. Kita keluar sa-"

Akashi kaget karena tiba-tiba Kuroko menghilang, tidak ada di sampingnya. Kemudian ia tak sengaja ia menangkap bocah berambut biru muda di dalam film, yang sedang dibawa masuk ke dalam layar bioskop bersama dengan Sadako.

"Tetsuya!"

Ia panik karena tiba-tiba Kuroko tidak ada di sampingnya dan berada di dalam layar bioskop bersama dengan Sadako. Sebuah tangan halus menepuk bahu kiri Akashi. Dengan perlahan, Akashi menengok ke sebelah kirinya. Sosok berambut biru muda yang tengah tersorot cahaya di mukanya dengan darah yang belepotan di mulutnya.

"Huuaaaaa!"

Akashi kaget melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Tetsuya! Kau mengagetkan aku saja!"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya karena gagal paham.

"Filmnya seram ya Sei-kun?"

"Kau mengagetkanku Tetsuya! Apa-apaan dengan darah dan sorot lampu itu?"

"Aku sedang membuka ponsel. Okaasan mengirimkanku e-mail, katanya ia menemani Otousan yang pergi ke luar kota selama dua hari. Obaasan menginap di rumah temannya. Jadi okaasan menyuruhku berhati-hati karena di rumah sendirian"

"Bukan itu, matikan ponselmu Tetsuya. Kau mengganggu penonton lain karena cahaya dari ponselmu itu. Lalu apa-apaan mulutmu itu?"

"Aku tadi beli burger dan vanilla-"

 **CUPP**

Akashi langsung membungkam mulut Kuroko dengan sebuah ciuman. Melampiaskan seluruh emosinya, marah, cemas, khawatir, senang. Semuanya.

Kuroko menepuk-nepuk dada Akashi. Akashi menyudahi ciumannya dan menarik tangan Kuroko untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sei-kun, kita dilihat banyak orang"

"Aku gak peduli"

"Sei-kun, lepaskan"

"Gak mau, nanti kamu kabur lagi"

"Aku gak kabur, tadi beli makan sama minum doang sebentar"

"Setidaknya kamu bilang dulu dong walau Cuma pergi sebentar. Kamu tahu, tadi aku khawatir sekali"

Kuroko berwajah sendu. Akashi khawatir ya wajar saja, apalagi Kuroko itu hawa keberadaannya tipis. Sangat berbahaya jika ia menghilang.

"Iya iya, maaf Sei-kun"

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf, Sei-kun"

 **KLIK**

"Sudah aku rekam"

"Sei-kun!"

"Apa? Aku tidak memotretmu kok"

"Yah tapi itu di rekam, gak mau. Pokoknya hapus!"

"Ya udah, nih. Hapus aja sendiri"

Akashi memberikan ponselnya kepada Kuroko. Tumben-tumbenan Akashi mengizinkan Kuroko untuk menghapus foto candidnya. Yah walau ini bukan foto candid sih melainkan video.

Kuroko menyalakan ponsel Akashi. Lockscreen ponsel Akashi adalah foto dirinya dan Kuroko sedang berselfie ria ketika pertandingan winter cup usai. Terdapat empat digit kode yang mengamankan ponsel Akashi. Tanpa perlu bertanya kepada pemiliknya, Kuroko sudah tahu apa kode pengaman ponsel Akashi.

Setelah itu, Kuroko mengklik galeri dan ternyata Akashi menggunakan sandi pola untuk mengamankan galerinya. Sial!

"Sei-kun, polanya apa?"

"Aku pakai yang polos kok warna marun"

"Bukan pola underwaremu! Pola sandi ponselmu Sei-kun!"

"Oh pola yang itu. Apa yah? Aduh aku lupa"

"Sei-kun!"

Akashi dan Kuroko terus berdebat hingga pada akhirnya Akashi tetap tidak mau memberitahu sandi pola untuk galerinya dan berakhir dengan Kuroko yang cemberut terus di sepanjang jalan.

 **CEKREK**

Kuroko menghiraukan Akashi yang memotretnya dengan kamera.

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

"Tetsuya, ada yang ingin aku beli. Ikuti aku"

Akashi menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan Kuroko hanya mengikuti Akashi dari belakang. Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Akashi yang berjalan sedikit cepat. Mereka naik ke eskalator, sampai di depan toko pakaian, dan memasukinya.

"Sei-kun mau beli apa?"

Akashi tidak menjawab karena ia terlalu sibuk memilih pakaian. Ia mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan memberikannya kepada Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, coba pakai ini"

Kuroko mengambil semua pakaian yang diberikan Akashi kepadanya untuk dicoba di ruang ganti. Akashi mengikuti Kuroko di belakang untuk menuju ruang ganti.

"Jangan ikut!"

"Tapi kalo ngintip boleh kan?"

"Hentai!"

Menggoda Kuroko adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Akashi. Salahkan Kuroko yang begitu manis ketika Akashi goda.

"Sei-kun! Apa-apaan ini! Kau curang!"

"Kenapa? Itu hanya sebuah pakaian, sudah kau pakai?"

"Sudah, tapi-"

"Tapi apa? Aku ingin melihatnya"

Kuroko membuka tirai ruang ganti. Ia memakai baju maid warna biru muda dengan celana yang pendek. Membuatnya terlihat manis dan shouta.

 **CEKREK**

Akashi sudah menunggu saat-saat tirai dibuka dan langsung memotret Kuroko. Ia harus melakukannya dengan cepat atau Kuroko akan marah-marah.

"Kamu imut. Kekuatan _bishounen_ memang heba-"

"Sei-kun! Pokoknya kamu harus pakai juga!"

Kuroko menarik pergelangan tangan Akashi dan memaksanya masuk ke ruang ganti. Ia memakaikan paksa pakaian yang sama dengan Kuroko namun berwarna pink ke badan Akashi, lengkap dengan aksesorisnya.

 **CEKREK**

Kini giliran Kuroko yang memotret Akashi dengan kamera di ponsel Kuroko. Tidak adil jika hanya Akashi yang mengoleksi foto 'aib' Kuroko. Ia juga ingin mengoleksi foto-foto 'aib' Akashi. Supaya Akashi tidak macam-macam dengan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!"

"Apa? Gak suka? Gak enak 'kan rasanya difoto diam-diam sama orang?"

Akashi hanya membalas kekesalan Kuroko dengan memberinya pelukan. Kuroko mendorong Akashi dengan pelan untuk memberi spasi diantara mereka. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian tertawa.

"Kau seperti uke, Sei-kun"

"Hah? Aku bukan uke! Kau yang uke!"

"Tapi kamu jadi lebih imut Sei-kun. Oh ya, untuk apa kau ingin membeli ini?"

"Buat senang-senang saja. Tapi sepertinya ini terlalu imut. Aku mau beli yang biasa saja untuk kita"

Akhirnya Akashi membeli pakaian butler, lengkap dengan apron, jas, dan vestnya. Ia juga membelikan Kuroko pakaian maid dengan celana pendek di atas lutut karena Kuroko menolak dengan keras menggunakan rok pendek. Pakaian maid biru muda dan pink yang mereka coba pakai pun tak luput dari pembelian.

.

.

.

"Ojamashimasu"

Akashi masuk ke dalam rumah Kuroko, mengikuti tuan rumah yang naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sudah lama Akashi tidak berkunjung ke rumah ini. Rasanya ia berada di tengah-tengah keluarga ini. Walau rumah ini tidak semewah dan seluas rumah Akashi, tetapi rumah ini terasa hidup daripada rumah Akashi yang nuansanya dingin.

"Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung kesini, disini sedikit berubah"

Kuroko menaruh tas dan melepas jaket gakurannya. Tak lama, perut mereka berbunyi. Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang sambil memegangi perut Kuroko.

"Ayo kita lihat kemampuan memasakmu. Apakah meningkat atau bertahan di level memasak telur"

Hanya sebuah senyuman yang merespon tantangan Akashi. Tangan Kuroko mengajak Akashi untuk masuk ke dapur dan menyuruhnya duduk di meja makan.

"Kau diam dan duduk saja disitu. Goshuujin sama!"

Akashi duduk manis sambil memandangi Kuroko memasak. Senyuman Akashi tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya. Hingga ia lupa mengabadikannya dengan kamera ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba Akashi teringat dengan ponselnya. Ia dengan cepat mengambil ponsel yang ada di tasnya namun Akashi langsung lemas karena apa yang ia lihat di ponselnya.

 _ **Battery low**_

Namun Akashi tidak kehabisan akal, ia mengambil ponsel Kuroko di tasnya untuk memotret Kuroko yang sedang memasak.

Sandi pola mengamankan handphone Kuroko. Akashi berpikir sejenak karena Kuroko tidak pernah memberikan sandi ponselnya kepada Akashi.

' _mungkin huruf A'_

 _ **Wrong pattern. Please try again.**_

' _huruf K dan T tidak mungkin, atau huruf S?'_

 _ **Wrong pattern. Please try again.**_

' _mungkin berpola angka? Akan menyulitkan jika Tetsuya menggunakan pola abstrak. Tunggu, aku belum memakai pola angka'_

Akashi mencoba membuat angka empat dengan menarik garis dari titik yang berada di tengah dan menarik garis ke kiri, dilanjutkan dengan ke titik tengah yg berada di atas, dan garis terakhir yang di akhiri di titik paling bawah sebelah kiri. Setelah itu, ponsel Kuroko pun terbuka. Ia langsung memotret Kuroko dengan kamera ponsel milik Kuroko.

 **CEKREK**

Kuroko tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang dipotret. Kuroko pakai apron biasa yang berada di dapurnya saja terlihat imut. Apalagi jika ia memakai apron yang tadi Akashi beli.

"Tetsuya, pakai baju maid yang biru tadi dong"

Kuroko diam karena sedang mencicipi masakan buatannya.

 **CEKREK**

"Tetsuya"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya"

Kuroko mematikan kompor, menandakan kalau ia sudah selesai memasak. Ia mengambil beberapa mangkuk dan peralatan makan lainnya. Menyajikan nasi, sayur, dan lauk pauknya di meja makan dengan rapih.

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun! Hey, itu ponselku. Kenapa kau bisa menggunakannya? Kembalikan!"

"Temani aku makan maka aku akan mengembalikannya"

"Baiklah"

Kuroko menemani Akashi makan malam. Pujian serta candaan selalu keluar dari mulut Akashi kepada pasangannya. Dan seperti biasa, suasana disertai bunyi jepret kamera ponsel Kuroko yang masih berada di tangan Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika mengeringkan rambutmu seperti itu sambil diam di balkon"

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil meminum teh. Handuk yang disampirkan di leher Kuroko diambil Akashi untuk mengeringkan rambut Kuroko. Kemudian Akashi menyalakan hairdryer untuk membantu mengeringkan rambut Kuroko.

"Aku tidak suka pakai hairdryer. Nanti rambutku jadi jabrik"

"Daripada kau masuk angin. Malam ini anginnya dingin. Tenang saja, walau rambutmu jabrik aku masih menyukaimu kok"

"Bukan itu, nanti aku dipotret olehmu. Aku tidak mau"

"Tidak akan. Baterai ponselku sedang diisi di kamarmu"

Akashi menyalakan hairdryer dan mengeringkan rambut Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko diam saja sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

"Selesai"

Kuroko melihat penampilannya di cermin dan melihat rambutnya yang jabrik. Ia benci melihat rambutnya yang jabrik dan susah diatur.

"Sei-kun, apa-apaan kau ini! tuh kan rambutku jadi jabrik dan susah diatur"

"Pakai pomed aja"

"Gak mau! Nanti aku kayak Shinigami William T. Spears atau Fukuyama Jun ketika kurobas cup 2015"

"Biar saja lah, toh sebentar lagi kamu mau tidur"

Permasalahan rambut selesai dengan hasil tidak menyelesaikan masalah rambut jabrik Kuroko. sudah malam waktunya tidur. Tidur! Anak kecil waktunya tidur!

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya ini sudah malam, segera tidur"

Kuroko masih berada di beranda kamarnya. Udara di malam hari begitu menyegarkan walau ia tidak memberikan kehangatan sama sekali.

"Aku masih ingin di luar Sei-kun, bunga sakuranya indah"

Akashi menyusul Kuroko yang berada di balkon. Ia memeluk Kuroko dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kuroko.

"Memangnya kau tidak merindukan suasana ketika bunga sakura mekar di Tokyo?"

"Bunga sakura tumbuh di Kyoto juga jadi untuk apa aku merindukannya? Tapi-"

Akashi membalikkan posisi Kuroko agar tubuh dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan Akashi. Kemudian ia menggenggam telapak tangan Kuroko.

"Disini ada sesuatu yang tidak aku jumpai di Kyoto, yaitu kau. Tetsuya"

 **CUPP**

Akashi mengecup penggung tangan Kuroko kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh Kuroko.

"Kau berlebihan Sei-kun"

"Besok pagi-pagi buta, aku harus pulang ke Kyoto. Tetsuya"

"Maka itu aku tidak mau malam segera berakhir, Sei-kun. Aku masih merindukanmu"

"Aku juga begitu. Tapi aku akan makin khawatir ketika nanti aku pulang ke Kyoto jika kau tidak pergi tidur sekarang. Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

 **CUPP**

Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko sekilas dan segera mengajaknya untuk pergi tidur. Malam harus segera berakhir dan mereka mengakhiri malam bersama dengan bermalam di tempat yang sama. Walau rasanya perih karena ketika pagi datang, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Akashi. Hari yang mereka lewati hari ini akan terasa seperti mimpi.

 **TBC**

 **AN:** Yeee~ akhirnya bisa update lagi xD semester akhir emang ampun deh ya, ngumpulin tugas bukannya dapet nilai malah di coret-coret :"

Ini FF rencananya sih bakalan nyampe 10 chapter dan udah kepikiran endingnya juga. Tapi masih kurang ide buat bikin moment fluff mereka. Ide2 moment fluff mereka udah banyak sih di otakku, tapi kurang buat sampe 10 chapter. Jadi kalo ada yang punya ide buat momen fluff mereka mungkin bisa disalurkan via PM B)

Akhir kata, review plis ^w^


	4. Kuroko Surprise - Part 1

"Baju ganti sudah, hadiah untuk Sei-kun juga sudah"

Kuroko merapihkan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya. Ia mempersiapkan barang-barang apa saja yang harus ia bawa.

"Hmm, dompet, ponsel dan kamera digitalku juga sudah"

"Apa lagi yah?"

"Sepertinya sudah semua,yosh!"

Kuroko sangat senang karena ia akhirnya diizinkan oleh orangtuanya untuk pergi jauh seorang diri. Maklum saja, karena Kuroko adalah anak semata wayang. Wajar jika kedua orangtuanya sangat menyayangi dirinya.

"Nenek, aku berangkat"

"Hati-hati Tetsuya"

Setelah pamit kepada neneknya yang berada di ruang keluarga, ia pamit kepada ibunya yang ada di dapur.

"Ibu, aku berangkat"

"Hati-hati Tetsuya, jangan lupa mengirimi ibu kabar ya?"

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar bu, besok juga aku sudah pulang"

Ibu Kuroko mengantarkan anaknya sampai ke halaman rumah. Dengan membawa ransel yang lumayan besar, Kuroko pergi dari rumahnya.

" _Ittekimasu_ "

" _Itterashai_ Tetsuya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **CEKREK in High School © Satsuki Tori**

 **Sequel dari Fict CEKREK**

 **...**

 **Bagaimanakah seorang Akashi yang jahilnya minta ampun ketika harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya? Bagaimanakah caranya melampiaskan kejahilannya kepada Kuroko? Apakah Kuroko merindukan kejahilan Akashi?**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam _shinkansen_ , Kuroko duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia sedang chat dengan Kise di lone.

 **Kurokocchiiii~ *hug* | 7.44**

 **Hati-hati di jalan yah | 7.45**

 ***stiker dadah* | 7.45**

 **Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya yah | 7.46**

Berisik Kise-kun | Read 7.46

Biasanya kau jam segini masih tidur | Read 7.47

Aku tidak akan membelikannya untukmu | Read 7.48

 **Jahat | Read 7.48**

 ***cry stiker* | Read 7.48**

 **Hari ini aku ada latihan dari pagi sampai sore| Read 7.49**

 **Jadi aku sedang berangkat ke sekolah, ini masih di kereta| Read 7.49**

 **Padahal aku ingin menemanimu kesana, kamu pasti berat banget bawa itu | Read 7.50**

Kuroko tidak berniat membalas chat lone Kise. Kemudian sebuah foto diterima Kuroko dari Midorima.

 **Midorima sent you a photo | 7.51**

 **Hari ini, lucky item untuk Aquarius adalah air mineral | 7.51**

Terima kasih Midorima-kun | Read 7.52

 **Bukannya aku perhatian, tapi jarak Tokyo dan Kyoto itu jauh. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati | 7.54**

Hai' Midorima-kun | Read 7.55

Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Kyoto menggunakan _shinkansen_ memakan waktu kurang lebih dua jam. Banyak _lone_ yang masuk karena mengkhawatirkan Tentu saja, ia merahasiakan keberangkatannya dari Akashi. Ketika ia sedang chat dengan teman-temannya ia selalu berkata _'tolong rahasiakan ini dari Akashi'_ karena jika Akashi mengetahui keberangkatan Kuroko, ia pasti akan memberikan fasilitas-fasilitas dan perlindungan ekstra untuk Kuroko agar ia selamat sampai di tujuan dan tidak kelalahan. Sementara Kuroko tidak nyaman akan hal tersebut.

Waktu dua jam terasa lama sekali karena Kuroko tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Akashi. Sudah hampir satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Mereka menahan rindu selama berbulan-bulan dan hanya melepas rindu selama satu hari. Tentu waktu itu belum cukup, bahkan sepertinya waktu satu tahun pun belum cukup untuk melepas rindu mereka.

Di sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya membalas chat _lone_ sambil mendengarkan musik agar tidak mengantuk.

 **Ohayou, Tetsuya *kiss* | 8.00**

Ohayou, Sei-kun | Read 8.00

 **Hari ini libur, kau ada latihan basket atau kegiatan lain? Hari ini aku ada rapat OSIS jam 9.00 | 8.01**

Aku tidak ada kegiatan Sei-kun | Read 8.01

 **Tetsuya, mana jatahku? | 8.02**

*sticker bingung* | 8.02

 **Jatah morning kissku? *sad emoticon* | 8.02**

Oh itu | Read 8.02

 **Tetsuya gak asik ah *ngambek* | 8.03**

Cari oranglain yang asik aja sana. Kau tau sendiri kan aku mah begini orangnya | Read 8.03

 **Kamu bikin gemes aja Tetsuya | 8.03**

 **Jadi pengen cubit pipi kenyalmu itu | 8.04**

*stiker ngambek* | Read 8.04

 ***stiker peluk* | 8.04**

Nanti aku kasih kalo kita ketemu | Read 8.05

 **Itu masih lama sekali Tetsuya *sad emoticon* | 8.05**

 **Tapi aku akan menunggunya | 8.05**

Sei-kun aku mau tidur lagi ya? Aku masih mengantuk karena tidur larut malam | Read 8.06

 **Membaca novel lagi? | 8.06**

 **Tidur larut malam itu tidak bagus Tetsuya | 8.06**

Iya | Read 8.07

Aku sudah tidak kuat, aku mau tidur lagi | Read 8.07

 **Huft, baiklah kalau begitu | 8.08**

 **Oyasumi Tetsuya | 8.08**

 ***kiss* | 8.08**

Sepertinya Kuroko sudah cukup memberi sangat sedikit hint kedatangannya yang diam-diam untuk menemui Akashi agar ia terkejut. Ia segera mengakhiri chatnya dengan Akashi agar ia tidak keceplosan kalau ia sedang berada di perjalanan menemui Akashi.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Kyoto, Kuroko langsung menuju ke sekolah Akashi. Hari ini Akashi ada rapat OSIS, ia pasti berada di sekolah. Ia akan mengejutkan Akashi dengan kedatangannya di sana.

Kuroko menunggu Akashi di gerbang. Tak lama, ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Kuroko! Jauh-jauh datang dari Tokyo, kau pasti ingin menemui Akashi!"

"Nebuya-kun. Kau masuk ke sekolah di hari libur? Apa kau melihat Akashi?"

"Ya, dia sedang melakukan beberapa pekerjaan OSIS bersama dengan Mibuchi setelah rapat usai tadi. Aku kemari karena ada urusan dengan guru konseling. Karena urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan pulang ke rumah"

"Begitu"

"Kau pasti bosan menunggunya. Sebaiknya kau temui langsung saja dia di ruang OSIS. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kepadanya"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan menunggunya saja. Lagipula aku kemari dan tidak memberitahu Akashi . Aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

"Kau tidak akan mengganggu. Akashi pasti senang kau kemari. Ayo aku antar"

Nebuya langsung membawakan tas Kuroko dan mengajaknya ke ruang OSIS, tempat dimana Akashi berada.

Sesampainya disana, Nebuya masuk ruang OSIS tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia langsung membuka pintu dan disana Nebuya menjadi paham akan yang namanya _privacy_.

Akashi membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Dipergoki oleh Kuroko dengan Mibuchi yang sedang menindih dirinya di atas sofa, bukanlah hal yang bagus. Terutama Mibuchi yang membenamkan wajahnya di leher Akashi.

"Tetsuya!"

Nebuya langsung melemparkan ransel Kuroko ke sembarang arah dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia segera membebaskan Akashi dari tindihan Mibuchi. Akashi langsung kabur keluar dan mengejar Kuroko.

Namun Kuroko menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Akashi yakin. Orang yang ia lihat barusan, adalah benar-benar Kuroko.

Akashi berlari mengejar Kuroko ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, namun ia tidak mendapati Kuroko dimanapun.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah, Akashi menginjak sesuatu dan mengambilnya. Itu adalah ponsel Kuroko dengan gantungan boneka Akashi versi chibi.

Tidak salah lagi, orang yang tadi benar-benar Kuroko.

Akashi mengambil ponsel tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung jas sekolahnya. Namun ia berhenti mengejar Kuroko dan masuk kembali ke dalam ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko duduk di bangku sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari Rakuzan High School. Tentu saja ia sangat kecewa dengan Akashi. Dalam hati ia yakin bahwa Akashi tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Namun pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi membuat kepercayaan Kuroko sedikit luntur.

Berniat ingin memberi kejutan, namun malah Kuroko yang terkejut. Tiba-tiba, Kuroko teringat dengan chatnya tadi pagi. Tapi Kuroko tidak menyangka kalau Akashi akan serius menanggapinya.

" _ **Cari oranglain yang asik aja sana. Kau tau sendiri kan aku mah begini orangnya"**_

Kuroko hanya iseng bercanda. Tapi ia tidak sangka keisengannya jadi nyata. Ini lelucon yang menyakitkan.

Kuroko meminum sisa air mineral dalam botolnya dalam satu teguk. Kini ia bingung harus bagaimana. Jauh-jauh datang ke Kyoto, ia bahkan belum satu jam menginjakkan kakiknya di sini. Kemudian ia harus pulang dengan membawa luka yang perih. Itu perjalanan yang menyakitkan.

Kepalanya ia tundukkan ke bawah sambil memeluk ranselnya. Pandangannya hanyalah sepatunya yang menginjak rumput dan bertambah dengan bola basket yang menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Kuroko?"

"Hayama-kun?"

Hayama Koutaro, pemain Rakuzan dengan nomor kaos 7

"Wah ternyata itu benar kau, Kuroko! Kau tidak menemui Akashi?"

Tepat sasaran! Pertanyaan dari Hayama barusan langsung masuk ke dalam hatinya yang sedang dilanda galau dan teman-temannya. Jika ini permainan basket, Hayama akan menyumbangkan tiga poin untuk timnya.

"Oh jadi kalian sedang marahan ya? Tumben-tumbenan aku melihat kalian marahan seperti ini"

"Jangan bahas itu, aku mau pulang saja ke Tokyo"

"Kuroko jangan ikut-ikutan marah begitu dong, oh ya aku minta _lone_ mu dong"

Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dari tas namun tidak ada. Ia mencari-cari dengan teliti di dalam tas namun tetap tidak ada. Ia kemudian mengingat-ingat dan sadar bahwa ponselnya terjatuh di sekolah Akashi.

"Sepertinya ponselku terjatuh di sekolah saat aku berlari kemari"

"Yah, sayang sekali Kuroko. Tapi jangan khawatir, kau akan segera mendapatkannya kembali. Wow, apa itu yang ada di dalam tasmu?"

Kuroko mengeluarkan barang yang ditunjuk oleh Hayama. Ia membawa dua buah, bendanya memang cukup besar sehingga menghabiskan banyak ruang di ranselnya.

"Ini bantal piyoko. Aku membuatnya sendiri, jadi hasilnya kurang rapih. Awalnya aku ingin membuat chibi Akashi tapi susah, jadi aku membuat anak ayam saja yang mudah namun dengan warna yang senada dengan rambut Akashi dan aku"

"Wah memang mirip. Yang ada satu di dalam tasmu itu adalah Piyoko Kuroko, dan yang ini adalah Piyoko Akashi. Lucu sekali, seperti anak ayam gaul yang semua bulunya di cat itu. Haha"

Boneka piyoko Akashi dipeluk erat oleh Kuroko dengan wajah yang masih sendu.

"Sudahlah jangan bersedih seperti itu Kuroko, kita selfie aja yuk dengan ini"

Kuroko jadi berpikir, memang pantas Akashi masuk Rakuzan. Semua membernya narsis.

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

Sekali foto, banyak. Anak Rakuzan ternyata lebih narsis daripada Kise dan Akashi.

"Kau terlalu banyak memotretnya"

"Nanti tinggal dipilih yang bagusnya. Tapi ini bagus semua. Kok kamu kalau di foto imut sih?"

"Jangan tanya itu"

"Selfie lagi yuk, tadi kau yang memeluk boneka piyoko Akashi sekarang giliran aku"

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

Sebenarnya Hayama tidak memeluk bonekanya. Ia hanya menunjukkannya ke kamera saja.

"Tuh liat Kuroko, bagus-bagus kan hasilnya?"

"Kau terlalu banyak mengambil foto, memangnya memori hpmu tidak habis?"

"Memori ponselku besar, lagipula kalau kepenuhan tinggal dipindahkan saja ke pc. Lagipula kita itu jarang sekali bertemu, jadi wajar kan kalau aku ingin mengambil banyak foto?"

Selanjutnya suasananya hening. Kuroko memeluk boneka piyoko Akashinya, dan

"Jadi kau mau kemana sekarang? Kau jauh-jauh datang kemari dan mengalami hal tidak menyenangkan. Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat di rumahku saja?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Hayama-kun. Aku mau pulang saja dan menginap di rumah Aomine-kun atau Kagami-kun"

"Bagaimana kalau kita main _one-on-one_ saja? Sebentar saja kok"

Kuroko menerima ajakan Hayama bermain _one-on-one._ Sayang kalau ia tidak melakukan apapun di Kyoto.

Bilangnya sih bermain sebentar, tapi tak terasa sudah satu jam lebih mereka bermain _one-on-one._ Kuroko sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Kau sudah banyak berkembang Kuroko. Bahkan kita sekarang seimbang. Jika nanti berhadapan kembali dengan Seirin, ini pasti akan menyusahkan"

"Aku juga tidak berniat kalah darimu, Hayama-kun"

Hayama dan Kuroko banyak berbincang di sana. Membuat Kuroko tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersedih mengingat Akashi.

Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, dari mulai basket, sekolah, masa depan, teman, pacar, dan yang lainnya. Mereka berbincang hingga tak sadar bahwa hari sudah senja.

"Tetsuya"

"Sei-kun!"

"Yo! Akashi!"

"Terima kasih Kotarou karena telah menahan Tetsuya disini, tapi bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua?"

Hayama meninggalkan mereka dan kini tinggal mereka berdua di taman tersebut.

Kuroko tidak berniat mengucap sepatah kata apapun kepada Akashi.

"Tetsuya"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko.

"Yang tadi siang, kau salah paham Tetsuya"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko.

"Tetsuya"

Akashi memegang kedua tangan Kuroko dan dibalas dengan ditepis oleh si pemilik tangan. Namun Akashi tetap memaksa menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko dengan erat agar Kuroko tidak bisa memberontak dan melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Dengarkan aku!"

Akashi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau salah paham dengan apa yang kau lihat! Asal kau tahu saja, Reo itu pingsan dan menimpa ke arahku. Tubuhnya besar dan aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak. Untung saja Eikichi datang, namun aku tak menyangka kau akan datang bersamanya"

Kuroko menanggapinya dengan diam.

"Kau percaya padaku? Tetsuya?"

 **CUPP**

Akashi mengecup kedua tangan Kuroko yang ia genggam erat.

"Kau bisa tanyakan Reo dan Eikichi jika kau masih tidak percaya"

Kuroko masih berwajah sendu. Namun dengan kepercayaan terhadap Akashi yang sedikit luntur, ia memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata Akashi.

"Aku pikir, kau menanggapi bercandaanku dengan serius, Sei-kun"

"Bercandaan yang mana?"

"Chat kita tadi pagi. Kau bilang aku tidak asik, pake emot ngambek segala. Trus aku bilang kalau kau tidak mau menerimaku seperti ini, lebih baik kau cari ya-"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Tapi aku minta maaf atas semua kesalah pahaman ini. Maafkan atas sambutan kedatanganmu yang tidak menyenangkan ini"

 **CUPP**

Akashi kembali mengecup tangan lembut Kuroko. Si pemilik tangan mengambil kedua tangannya. Karena salah paham saja, sampai membuat Akashi mengecup tangan Kuroko walau sebenarnya itu hanya modusnya Akashi saja.

Kuroko memeluk Akashi. Melepas semua rindu, amarah, kecewa, dan semua emosinya. Akashi membiarkan Kuroko melepaskan semua terhadap dirinya.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang ke rumahku. Kau harus menginap, ini perintah!"

Terkadang sisi bokushi dari Akashi muncul tiba-tiba. Namun tidak masalah, Kuroko adalah orang yang paling mengerti Akashi dibanding dengan siapapun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Kuroko kemudian menunjukkan boneka piyoko Akashi yang berada di tangan Akashi.

"Ini boneka piyoko Akashi. Aku membuatkan dua, satu untukku dan satu untukmu. Boneka piyoko untukmu ada di dalam ranselku"

Kuroko kemudian mengeluarkan boneka piyoko Kuroko untuk Akashi dari dalam ranselnya. Kini ranselnya tidak terasa berat dan besar lagi karena dua barang yang memenuhi ranselnya telah ia keluarkan.

"Ini, untukmu"

Akashi menerima boneka piyoko Kuroko dengan senang hati. Kuroko kemudian mengeluarkan kamera digital dari dalam tasnya.

"Ayo kita foto, mumpung hari masih senja"

"Biasanya kau menolak difoto, tumben-tumbenan sekarang kau minta foto?"

"Karena kau memfotoku diam-diam"

"Tanaka-san, tolong foto kami berdua"

Akashi menyuruh butler pribadinya untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua yang sedang memeluk boneka piyoko Akashi dan piyoko Kuroko. Kuroko memeluk boneka piyoko Akashi sedangkan Akashi memeluk boneka piyoko Kuroko.

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

"Terima kasih Tanaka-san"

Tanaka hanya membungkukkan badannya. Sementara Akashi penasaran dengan hasil fotonya dan Kuroko memperlihatkan hasil fotonya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Bagus kok. Lihat"

Kuroko memperlihatkan hasil fotonya kepada Akashi dan ia tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang, Tetsuya"

Tanaka hendak membawakan ransel Kuroko namun ia menolaknya dan ingin membawa ranselnya sendiri. Tanaka membukakan pintu mobil, Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di belakang. Seperti biasa, mereka bercanda tawa dengan riang. Lebih tepatnya, Akashi yang menjaili Kuroko dengan kamera digital milik Kuroko.

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun!"

"Apa? Aku memotret Tanaka-san kok. Tuh liat sendiri"

Alibi, padahal sebelumnya ia mengarahkan kameranya kepada Kuroko lalu memotret Tanaka sebagai alibi.

"Nanti langsung aku cetak di rumahku ya?"

"Boleh"

Di perjalanan, Akashi juga bertanya tentang kedatangan Kuroko yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin mengejutkan Sei-kun tapi malah aku yang terkejut di depan ruang OSIS. Kau membuatku kecewa Sei-kun"

"Padahal aku sudah minta maaf, Tetsuya"

"Aku hanya sebal saja. Penyambutan kedatangan yang bagus, Sei-kun"

"Tapi aku senang kau menemuiku, walau kau tidak memberitahu kepergianmu kemari. Nanti kalau kau mau kemari lagi, kau bilang saja. Aku akan menuruti apa maumu"

Tak lama, Akashi memulai topik baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsuya"

Akashi memberi jeda pada kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan. Namun ia mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya dengan nada rendah di dekat telinga Kuroko.

"Bersiap-siaplah, karena aku menginginkannya malam ini"

 **TBC**

 **AN:** Yeee~ bisa update lagi dalam waktu seminggu, semoga author bisa update tiap seminggu sekali lagi kayak begini. Tapi semoga saja kesibukanku di RL membuatku tidak menghambat buat update fic ini. Author juga pengen cepat-cepat namatin fic ini dan buat project fic dengan OTP lain. Tapi author bakal tetap nulis fic AkaKuro kok walau cuma one-shoot.

Saigo no kotoba, review onegaishimasu *ojigi*

 **.**

 _ **Next Chapter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Interogasi Tuan Masaomi!**_


	5. Kuroko Surprise - Part 2

Akashi dan Kuroko sampai di kediaman Akashi. Rumah Akashi terlalu besar untuk dikatakan sebagai rumah.

"Ayo masuk, Tetsuya"

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Akashi ceria, tapi entah kenapa sikapnya menjadi dingin kembali. Sama seperti bokushi. Tapi Kuroko tidak melihat tanda-tanda perubahan bokushi pada Akashi.

"Selamat datang, Seijuro-sama. Masaomi-sama sebentar lagi akan pulang, sebaiknya anda dan teman anda bersiap dan merapihkan diri anda terlebih dahulu"

Akashi masuk menuju kamarnya dan Kuroko mengikuti Akashi sampai ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sei-kun, kamu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kamarmu yang di samping kamarku yah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mandi dulu saja di kamarmu itu. Nanti pelayanku akan membawakan baju untukmu"

"Aku bawa baju gan-"

"Baju itu hanya untuk makan malam dengan ayahku, setelah itu kamu mau gak pake baju pun terserah"

"Sei-kun-"

"Sudahlah, sana mandi, ganti baju yang rapih"

Mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan merapihkan diri sendiri dengan dibantu oleh pelayan-pelayan di rumah Akashi. Setelah itu mereka turun dari lantai dua, menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai bawah. Makan malam bersama dengan orang nomor satu di keluarga Akashi, Akashi Masaomi.

"Konbanwa, Otousan"

"Konbanwa, Akashi-san"

"Konbanwa, Seijuro. Ini pertama kalinya kau membawa teman ke rumah"

"Iya, dia temanku ketika SMP. Kebetulan dia sedang mampir ke Kyoto, dan aku mengajaknya untuk menginap disini. Otousan"

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu"

Kuroko memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan sambil membungkukan diri kepada ayah Akashi. Ayah Akashi duduk, kemudian menyusul Akashi dan Kuroko yang duduk berdampingan. Setelah sekian lama, Akashi akhirnya duduk berdekatan di samping ayahnya. Biasanya, ia duduk behadapan dengan ayahnya dengan jarak yang jauh sepanjang meja makan.

Ayah Akashi berhenti bicara dan memakan makanannya. Diikuti dengan Akashi dan Kuroko. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama makan malam berlangsung.

Setelah semua orang menghabiskan makan malamnya, Tuan Besar Akashi kembali berbicara.

"Beberapa jam lagi, aku akan berangkat ke luar kota. Seijuro, apa yang akan kau lakukan esok hari?"

"Hanya mengantar Tetsuya ke statsiun. Kalau aku bosan, mungkin aku hanya bermain musik atau berkuda"

Ayah Akashi hanya maklum dan kembali ke ruangannya. Sementara Akashi menghela nafas karena lega tidak ditanyai macam-macam oleh Ayahnya.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko menuju ke kamarnya. Di sana, Akashi menyuruh Kuroko duduk di kasurnya dan Akashi ikut bergabung bersamanya.

"Beruntung si tua bangka itu tidak menanyaiku macam-macam"

Akashi membuka laci mejanya dan memberikan ponsel Kuroko kepada pemiliknya.

"Tadi terjatuh di gerbang. Dasar ceroboh"

Kuroko tersenyum karena Akashi menemukan ponselnya. Ia sudah pasrah memakai ponselnya yang biasa ia pakai terjatuh.

"Arigatou. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi kamu bisa tahu aku ada di taman dekat sekolahmu?"

"Kotaro memberitahuku bahwa ia bertemu denganmu, kemudian aku menyuruhnya untuk menahanmu disana sampai pekerjaan OSISku selesai. Kau melakukan apa saja bersamanya?"

"Mengobrol, main one-on-one dan berfoto"

Akashi sedikit bingung dengan peryataan Kuroko.

"Foto?"

"Iya, kami berfoto tapi dia ternyata lebih narsis daripada kamu. Sekali foto, ambilnya banyak. Ngabis-ngabisin memori aja"

"Hmm begitu. Tetsuya, kemarikan kamera digitalmu"

"Tasku ada di kamar sebelah, aku juga mau ganti baju tidur"

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu"

Akashi keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian. Ia pergi ke kamar sebelah dan mengambilkan barang Kuroko. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar tersebut, ia berpapasan dengan seorang pelayan.

"Biar aku bawakan, Seijuro-sama"

"Tidak perlu, aku mau membawanya sendiri"

Tak lama, Akashi kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat Kuroko yang terkantuk-kantuk. Ia meletakkan barang-barang Kuroko di samping kasurnya.

"Ini barang-barangmu, Tetsu-"

Akashi tersenyum melihat Kuroko yang sudah tertidur di kasurnya. Dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat bahwa ia lelah. Tapi justru karena itu, Kuroko tertidur dengan lelap. Tangan Akashi membelai surai biru Kuroko dan mengecupnya.

 **CUPP**

 _Oyasumi oyasumi_

 _Arigatou_

 _Wasurerarenai kotoya arunda_

 _(apa yang terjadi malam ini tidak mudah untuk dilupakan)_

 _Kimi ga kureta sono egao ga_

 _(kau memberiku senyuman itu)_

 _Tobe kokoro ni ima mo doko de irunda_

(hingga hatiku terbang entah kemana)

Dengan lagu yang sama, Akashi menyanyikan lulabi untuk Kuroko. Melihat wajah tenang Kuroko membuat Akashi lega. Kuroko tidur dengan mimpi indah dan Akashi tentu berharap ia ada di dalam salah satu mimpi indah Kuroko.

"Masih banyak tugas, aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya agar bisa bersenang-senang dengan Tetsuya"

Akashi menyelimuti badan Kuroko dengan selimutnya dan mengecup dahi Kuroko. Ia membawa tugas-tugasnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia memandangi Kuroko dari jauh dan tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko terbangun tengah malam. Ia melihat jam kecil di atas meja nakas Akashi.

 **1.15**

"Gawat! Aku ketiduran!"

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko menatap tempat di sebelahnya yang tanpa kehadiran Akashi. Entah mengapa hal ini membuat Kuroko sedikit kecewa.

' _mungkin Akashi sedang menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, tapi kenapa bisa sampai selarut ini? apa ia tertidur di ruangannya? Aku harus mengeceknya'_

Belum sempat Kuroko menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai, sesuatu menahan kedua kakinya. Tentunya ia sangat terkejut. Sekujur tubuh Kuroko tiba-tiba membeku. Tak lama, sesuatu tersebut berjalan dan menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Kuroko jadi teringat film yang ia tonton bersama Akashi kira-kira sebulan yang lalu ketika ia diam-diam mengunjunginya ke Tokyo. Ia berharap sesuatu yang ada di dalam selimutnya ini bukanlah sadako yang ada di film tersebut atau bukan iblis valak di film yang Kuroko tonton beberapa hari yang lalu. Pokoknya Kuroko berharap yang muncul bukanlah maling, perampok, atau setan-setan dalam legenda dan film-film yang Kuroko tonton.

' _hantu itu tidak ada hantu itu tidak ada hantu itu tidak ada'_

Kuroko refleks mendudukan diri dan memberanikan diri melihat apa yang berada di dalam selimutnya.

"Sei-kun!"

Kuroko diselimuti dengan perasaan lega, kaget, namun ingin marah juga kepada Akashi.

"Maaf aku membuatmu terbangun, Tetsuya. Aku baru selesai menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku jadi aku baru mau tidur sekarang"

Akashi tersenyum penuh maksud. Lebih tepatnya memberikan sebuah seringaian pada Kuroko. Kuroko tahu jika Akashi punya maksud tertentu namun entah apa. Ia menghela nafas karena kelakuan aneh semenya ini.

"Sei-kun, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Tidak baik tidur terlalu malam"

"Kalau begitu, tidur pagi itu baik. Tidurnya pagi saja yah?"

"Itu lebih buruk Sei-kun! Sei-kun, menyingkir dari badanku. Wajahmu berada tepat di itu ku"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan ingin"

Bukannya menyingkir dari badan Kuroko, Akashi justru makin betah berada di atas badan Kuroko dan membuka resleting celana Kuroko kemudian melepaskannya.

"Sei-kun! Jangan! Nanti bangun"

"Kalau begitu bagus dong?"

"Sei-kun!"

Kuroko melihat ekspresi Akashi yang berharap mendapat jatah dari Kuroko. Ia tidak sejahat itu, sehingga akhirnya Kuroko luluh juga.

"Baiklah, besok saja ya? Aku lelah sekali, Sei-kun"

Akhirnya Akashi mau menyingkir dari atas badan Kuroko dan berbaring di samping Kuroko.

 **CUPP**

Akashi mengecup bibir Kuroko. Namun lama-kelamaan ciuman ringan tersebut berubah menjadi panas karena birahi Akashi. Kuroko dengan sabar membalasnya walau ia sudah lelah dan ingin tidur kembali.

Ciuman tersebut dilepaskan oleh Kuroko karena kehabisan nafas. Walau begitu, Akashi tetap tersenyum kepadanya dan mengelus surai lembut Kuroko.

"Aku akan sabar menunggunya, Tetsuya"

.

.

.

.

 **Esok hari**

Sinar matahari belum sepenuhnya menghangatkan permukaan bumi. Sehingga wajar saja kalau pencahayaan di luar masih sedikit gelap. Walau begitu, makhluk kecil bersurai baby blue ini sudah bangun dan menampakkan iris ceruleannya kepada pria yang berbadan sedikit lebih besar darinya.

"Sei-kun"

Kuroko meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku dan mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Tidur hanya memakai kemeja seperti ini rasanya aneh"

"Jam berapa ini?"

 **5.15**

"Masih pagi sekali"

Kuroko berniat kembali tidur sambil memeluk Akashi. Namun ia tidak kunjung terlelap tidur, sehingga Kuroko menampakkan iris ceruleannya kembali dan memandangi kekasihnya yang tidur di sampingnya.

Tanpa sadar, lengan putih susu Kuroko membelai surai merah Akashi. Rambutnya sudah panjang sepertinya. Rasa penasaran datang ke pikiran Kuroko tentang bed hair Akashi. Sama dengannya ataukah lebih parah?

"Sudah puas memandangi wajahku dan membelai rambutku?"

"Sei-kun? Sejak ka-"

"Sejak kau membelai rambutku. Aku kira ada malaikat membangunkanku, ternyata itu benar"

Akashi tersenyum lembut dan itu adalah pemandangan indah di pagi hari bagi Kuroko.

 **CUPP**

Kuroko mengecup singkat bibir Akashi. Jika akashi tidak bisa menahan diri, maka Kuroko pun akan demikian.

"Ohayou, Sei-kun. Bulan 4 tanggal 15"

"Ohayou, Tetsuya. Itu jatuh pada hari ini"

"Oleh karena itu aku datang kemari, Sei-kun"

Mereka berdua saling memberikan senyum kepada satu sama lain. Tak lama, jarak mereka dihapus oleh Akashi. Wajah mereka bertautan, begitu pula dengan tangan, dan rongga mulut mereka.

Tangan Akashi melepaskan tautan tangan diantara mereka berdua dan mulai berjalan meraba tubuh Kuroko yang lain. Rasanya aneh bagi Kuroko dan ia sedikit kaget. Namun kedua tangan Akashi memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Seolah menyiratkan arti _'tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya'_. Oleh karena itu, Kuroko mengalah dan memberi kepercayaan kepada Akashi.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya tidak mau melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun akhirnya terlepas dengan sendirinya karena kemampuan nafas mereka.

"Kita sudah empat tahun, tapi masa cuma ciuman doang?"

"Salah sendiri waktu SMP malah sibuk sendiri"

"Jadi jatahnya cuma pas SMP doang yah?

"Bukan itu. Maksudku kau menyia-nyiakan waktu kita berada di satu sekolah. Kalau sekarang, kita bukan hanya berbeda sekolah, tapi berbeda kota juga"

"Tapi itu semua terbalas dengan satu hari penuh kita bersama kan? Tidak kah kau berpikir, tentang kita yang sehari-hari kita bersahabat dengan rasa rindu. Lalu tentang hal-hal konyol apa yang kita lakukan ketika kita tidak dapat menahan rindu namun tidak dapat bertemu. Kemudian tentang kebahagian yang selalu menyertai kita ketika kita dapat bertemu. Bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan dari masa SMP kita? Masa lalu itu tidak penting karena sudah berlalu, pikirkan saja apa yang terjadi sekarang dan apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok, Tetsuya"

Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Akashi. Akashi benar bukan karena ia selalu benar, tapi karena apa yang dikatakan Akashi memang tepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah~ Seijuro..."

"Daijobu, Tetsuya"

Kuroko menggantungkan kedua tangannya ke leher orang yang berada di atas badannya. Menahan rasa sakit yang rasanya bercampur dengan semua kenikmatan yang belum Kuroko rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ah- Se- Sei-kun. I- ittai..."

Akashi menghentikan pergerakannya sebentar dan mencium Kuroko guna menenangkannya. Ia memeluk Kuroko sambil mengelus punggung Kuroko yang lembut. Jika boleh Kuroko berhiperbola, ia seperti dibawa terbang melayang oleh Akashi dan tidak bisa menapak lagi di permukaan bumi.

Ia memberi semua perasaan yang belum pernah Kuroko rasakan sebelumnya. Mulai dari cinta, cemburu, khawatir, galau, dan entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Rasa yang Kuroko sendiri tidak bisa deskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku lanjut ya?"

"Un"

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun! Kebiasaan! Ah merusak suasana aja nih"

Akashi memotret wajah Kuroko dengan kamera go-pro barunya. Akashi senang karena koleksi foto ekspresi Kuroko bertambah satu. Ia memotretnya karena Kuroko belum pernah menunjukkan wajah tersebut sebelumnya.

"Memangnya kamu gak sadar? Aku memasang banyak kamera semalam untuk membuat video kita. Kau lihat itu?"

Kuroko melihat ke samping kirinya dan ternyata benar kalau disana ada sebuah handycam.

"Sudah. Aku tidak mau tahu kamera yang lainnya dimana"

"Tetsuya, lihat kemari lagi"

"Gak mau! Udahan ah, aku jadi bad mood"

"Jangan dong Tetsuya, aku bahkan belum keluar"

"Salah sendiri bikin aku bad mood"

 **CEKREK**

"Hey jangan ngambek dong. Kamu lucu deh kalo lagi ngambek"

Kuroko berniat turun dari tempat tidurnya, namun Akashi menahan badan Kuroko dan menjatuhkannya kembali ke kasur. Ia mengurung tubuh Kuroko dengan mencengkram kedua pergelangan Kuroko.

"Ini belum selesai, Tetsuya"

 **KLIK**

Kuroko membulatkan kedua matanya dengan borgol di tangan kanannya yang disambungkan dengan kepala tempat tidur.

 **KLIK**

"Kamu gak boleh kabur sebelum ini selesai!"

"Sei-kun! Lepasin! Kamu curang!"

Kuroko mendorong tubuh dan wajah Akashi dengan tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari borgol. Namun Akashi malah tertawa jahil dan mengecup pipi Kuroko.

"Kalo gak mau gimana?"

 **CEKREK**

"Hey jangan difoto lagi!"

"Sampai kamu bilang mau melanjutkan permainan kita ini, baru aku berhenti memotretmu"

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun!"

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

"Iya iya"

 **CEKREK**

"Berhenti dulu, aku mau ngomong"

"Baiklah"

 **CEKREK**

"Aku mau"

"Mau apa?"

"Mau melanjutkannya"

"Melanjutkan apa?"

"Sex denganmu. Cepetan, nanti keburu siang. Aku nanti nyampe rumah kemaleman, besok aku harus masuk sekolah"

Akashi melanjutkan pergerakannya. Walau awalnya Kuroko sempat merajuk, tapi nyatanya mereka melakukannya sampai tiga ronde dengan ronde terakhir adalah Kuroko yang meminta.

 **KLIK**

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Akashi melepaskan borgol Kuroko setelah mereka selesai melakukan permainan mereka. Kuroko memeluk erat Akashi karena kelelahan. Akashi balas memeluk Kuroko.

"Aku bahkan ragu besok kau bisa masuk sekolah. Menginaplah disini semalam lagi"

Tak lama, Kuroko sudah pergi ke alam mimpi. Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Ia melihat hasil perbuatan mereka pagi ini. Baju yang berserakan dimana-mana, badan mereka yang lengket karena cairan satu sama lain. Akashi membelai tangan kanan Kuroko yang pergelangannya kemerahan karena cengkaramn borgol. Salah Kuroko sendiri yang tidak mau diam, padahal Akashi memperingatkannya kalau itu akan menyakiti pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Bagi orang Jepang dan China, angka empat adalah angka mati. Tapi kematian merupakan simbol untuk kehidupan yang baru. Begitu pula dengan genapnya hubungan mereka yang tak terasa sudah empat tahun berjalan. Mungkin di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia tertidur di dalam dirinya sendiri dan mengabaikan Kuroko. Setidaknya ia ingin menebusnya mulai tahun ini sampai selamanya.

"Apa aku bisa membahagiakanmu? Tetsuya?"

 **TBC**

 **AN:** Akhirnya update juga T.T Maaf lama karena author lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah. Tapi semoga terbalas dengan chapter yang ada lemonnya ini :3 /lemon macam apa ini

Next chapter lama update karena author lagi UAS, tapi akan author balas dengan next chapter yang akan langsung update dengan chapter panjang dan FF AkaKuro lainnya yang akan author buat.

Maaf kalo lemonnya baru muncul di chapter ini, itupun biasa aja enggak hot. Entah kenapa author males bikin lemon yang hot di fic ini. lemon hotnya disimpen buat chapter akhir aja kali yak xD /itu masih lama

Sebenarnya author banyak utang Fic dengan kapal-kapal yang lain. Tapi prioritas utama author tetap berlayar di kapal AkaKuro ='3

Last words, give me review please *ojigi*

Yg mau tau spoiler2 Fic author yang lagi author buat, bisa add Fb author. Pasti langsung di confirm kok kalo anak FF =3

 **Fb: Tori Satsuki**


	6. Skandal

Sinar matahari masuk lewat celah-celah gorden kamar Akashi. Hal tersebut membuat Akashi memicingkan matanya ketika ia bangun tidur. Ketika ia hendak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ada seseorang yang sedang memeluknya erat.

' _Ini bukan mimpi'_

Akashi memeluk Kuroko kembali sambil mengambil sebuah kamera go-pro di meja kecilnya dan mengambil foto dirinya yang sedang memeluk Kuroko sambil tertidur.

 **CEKREK**

' _kurang natural. Mungkin sebaiknya aku ikut memejamkan mata saja bersama Tetsuya'_

 **CEKREK**

' _nah ini baru bagus'_

Tangan kecil Akashi menelusuri surai dan wajah Kuroko. Membelainya begitu lembut dan mengabsen setiap anggota tubuhnya apakah ada sedikit luka atau tidak. Sama seperti Akashi, tubuh Kuroko pun mulus tanpa cacat bagai sebuah boneka porselen. Tanpa sadar, Akashi memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut kepada kekasihnya yang kini masih memejamkan matanya.

 **CEKREK**

'kapan lagi foto Tetsuya yang lagi tidur'

Dengan perlahan, Kuroko membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Fokusnya masih buram dan retina matanya mengecil karena cahaya yang masuk dari celah-celah gorden kamarnya.

"Ohayou, Sei-kun"

"Ohayou Tetsuya"

"Badanku terasa sakit semua"

Bukannya bangun, Akashi malah merapatkan dirinya dengan Kuroko dan mempererat pelukannya terhadap Kuroko.

"Sei-kun, ini sudah jam sepuluh. Aku mau mandi"

"Melakukannya di kamar mandi itu ide yang bagus"

"Apa ada alasan khusus kamu menjadi bertambah mesum, Sei-kun?"

"Semua alasan itu karenamu"

"Jadi kau menyalahkan aku?"

"Tidak, itu sebuah pujian sayang. Kamu membuatku tergila-gila hingga aku banyak melakukan hal-hal konyol"

Stuck. Kuroko tidak bisa membalas perkataan Akashi. Wajahnya memerah dan ia palingkan agar tidak dilihat oleh Akashi. Namun sikapnya yang jelas terlihat aneh oleh Akashi itu justru menambah rasa penasaran Akashi.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Jangan liat!"

Bukannya mematuhi larangan Kuroko, Akashi justru semakin penasaran dan melanggar larangan Kuroko.

"Aku bilang jangan liat! Pake baju sana!"

"Kamu sendiri gak pake baju. Aku pengen liat Tetsuya mimisan lagi kayak waktu SMP dulu. Aku bahkan masih punya fotonya loh"

"Sebaiknya kamu pakai baju Sei-kun, nanti masuk angin"

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun! Jangan difoto!"

"Lagi. Aku mau fotomu yang lagi polos gak pake baju"

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

"Tolong berhenti Sei-kun. Memangnya kamu belum puas mengambil video kita tadi pagi ketika sedang sex?"

"Itu kan video. Kalo foto kan belum"

Akashi hendak menarik selimut yang digunakan Kuroko untuk menutupi tubuhnya namun Kuroko menolak. Dan terjadilah pertarungan tarik menarik selimut. Pertarungan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena Akashi segera memenangkan pertarungan tersebut.

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun hentai! Sudahlah hentikan, aku mau mandi"

Akashi mengalah dan membiarkan Kuroko turun dari tempat tidur. Namun baru saja Kuroko duduk, ia sudah mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ittai..."

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan, Tetsuya. Tapi kau harus membayarnya ya?"

Akashi menggendong Kuroko dengan bridal style ke kamar mandi.

"Aku mau mandi sendiri. Nanti kalau mandi sama kamu malah dimacem-macemin"

"Benarkah? Memangnya bisa? Berdiri aja kamu gak bisa. Sudahlah, hari ini kamu jadi anak baik dan nurut kepadaku. Biar aku memandikanmu dan kamu gak boleh pulang hari ini. Kamu pulang Senin pagi saja, nanti aku antar"

Kalau sudah begini, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Mau tidak mau Kuroko menurut kepada Akashi. Ia hanya berharap ibunya tidak memarahinya ketika pulang nanti.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman muncul begitu saja di wajah Kuroko. Akashi mengkhawatirkan dirinya adalah sebuah kemajuan menurut Kuroko. Entah bagus atau tidak, tapi ia cenderung posesif pada dirinya. Tidak seperti dulu yang cuek kepadanya, bahkan nyaris membuang dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **CEKREK in High School © Satsuki Tori**

 **Sequel dari Fict CEKREK**

 **...**

 **Bagaimanakah seorang Akashi yang jahilnya minta ampun ketika harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya? Bagaimanakah caranya melampiaskan kejahilannya kepada Kuroko? Apakah Kuroko merindukan kejahilan Akashi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jum'at sore, gym basket Seirin**

Latihan untuk hari ini selesai. Mereka tengah dalam persiapan menuju babak penyisihan inter high. Kantoku tengah berbicara mengenai target mereka, dan juga program-program latihan selanjutnya. Anak kelas satu yang baru bergabung serius memperhatikan sementara anak kelas dua dan tiga begitu malas mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak butuh orang yang bermalas-malasan! Ingatlah janji kalian di atap sekolah kemarin!"

Walau mereka sudah meraih gelar juara di winter cup, tetapi kantoku tetap menggunakan alasan tersebut untuk memicu semangat para atlit-atlit Seirin ini.

"Kemudian, Kuroko!"

"Hai' kantoku"

"Aku berharap kejadian minggu kemarin tidak terulang lagi di minggu ini. Karena minggu ini, kita akan mengadakan pertandingan latihan dengan Rakuzan"

Ekspresi wajahnya memang biasa saja. Namun, dalam hati Kuroko ia terkejut. Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini. Terakhir mereka berkomunikasi adalah di hari Akashi mengantarkan Kuroko pulang ke rumahnya. Sejak saat itu, mereka hanya memberi kabar saja. Tidak sempat chat atau telepon karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Di ruang ganti, para member Seirin istirahat dan bersiap pulang. Walau ada yang masih makan buah seperti Furihata, Hyuuga yang sedang mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk, atau Koganei yang menyemprotkan body spray ke badannya.

"Kuroko, memangnya ada kejadian apa di minggu kemarin sampai-sampai kau baru bisa ikut latihan hari ini?"

"Bukan apa-apa Kagami-kun"

Kuroko menutup lokernya dan bersiap pulang. Ia sudah selesai berganti baju

"Ini urusan pribadi, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Otsukaresama desu"

Ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruang ganti. Nigou mengikutinya karena sedih si Ichigou segera pulang, tidak bermain-main dengannya setelah selesai latihan.

Semua pemain Seirin nampak kebingungan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kagami?"

"Eh? Kenapa bertanya kepadaku? Dia saja baru masuk sekolah hari Rabu, aku bertanyapun ia tidak menjawabnya"

"Tapi kalian baik-baik saja kan? Tidak bertengkar atau apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa aku tidak bisa ikut campur kalau urusan seperti ini. Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan Akashi"

.

.

.

 **Sabtu, gym basket Seirin**

Kuroko tidak menghubungi Akashi sama sekali. Ia hanya terfokus kepada latihannya untuk hari ini. Lagipula ia akan bertemu dengan Akashi hari ini. Akashi tidak meremehkan kekuatan Seirin jadi ia pasti akan turun ke pertandingan dari awal.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko yang hendak masuk ke dalam ruang ganti Seirin, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan Akashi yang memanggilnya.

"Sei-kun"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Jika kau maish sakit, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri"

"Tak apa Sei-kun, lagipula aku baru saja kembali latihan kemarin. Rasanya badanku jadi kaku karena beberapa hari tidak latihan"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Tetsuya"

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa Sei-kun. Keadaanku sehat"

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Tetsuya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan kalah lagi darimu"

Langkah kaki Akashi menjauhi Kuroko. Memberi tujuan kepada langkah kakinya untuk pergi ke ruang ganti Rakuzan. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko, ia bersiap-siap ke ruang ganti dan ikut pertandingan latihan bersama Rakuzan.

Dari anak kelas satu, anak kelas dua, dan anak kelas tiga semua bersiap untuk mempersiapkan diri. Kuroko membuka lokernya yang tidak ia kunci, dan selembar foto terjatuh dari dalam lokernya.

Iris cerulean Kuroko membulat dengan sempurna hanya karena selembar foto.

 _Itu adalah foto mereka ketika melakukan sex di rumah Akashi, beberapa hari yang lalu_

Kuroko dengan teliti memperhatikan selembar foto tersebut. Mungkin jika ia memeriksanya dengan teliti, ia akan menemukan keganjalan dalam foto tersebut.

Di dalam foto tersebut Akashi dan Kuroko sedang tertidur dan tubuh mereka hanya ditutupi dengan selembar selimut. Ada _backlight_ di selimut yang mereka pakai. Mungkin foto tersebut di ambil ketika mereka selesai melakukannya.

Siapa orang yang memotret foto ini? Apakah Akashi atau oranglain? Seingat Kuroko, Akashi mengunci rapat pintu kamar mereka. Rumah Akashi yang bagaikan sebuah istana, akan sangat berbahaya jika membiarkan jendela kamarnya tidak terkunci di malam hari.

Kunci duplikat? Ataukah memang Akashi sendiri yang mengambil foto ini? Kuroko memeriksa foto tersebut dan menemukan sebuah petunjuk.

Ia memerhatikan Akashi di dalam foto tersebut. Ia sedikit tersenyum? Foto ini memang diambil oleh Akashi dengan kameranya. Ia bisa melihat tangan Akashi yang terjulur ke depan. Ciri khas ketika foto selfie dengan tangan yang kurang panjang atau pengambilan _angle_ foto yang kurang.

Akashi memang mengambil banyak foto, bahkan video ketika mereka melakukannya. Itu adalah keisengan Akashi semata. Kalaupun ia mencetaknya, ia akan memasukkannya ke dalam album miliknya dan tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun melihat foto-foto kekashinya itu.

Memberikan Kuroko selembar foto mereka yang seperti ini di dalam loker yang tidak terkunci memiliki resiko yang besar. Akashi yang _yandere_ tidak mungkin membiarkan oranglain melihat foto kekasihnya yang sedang seperti ini.

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

Seseorang menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kuroko. Selembar foto hina tersebut, refleks dimasukkan ke dalam loker Kuroko dan langsung menutupnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun"

Wajah Kuroko tetap datar seperti biasa. Tapi Kagami, teman yang dekat dengan Kuroko. Hanya teman dekat Kuroko yang dapat mengerti wajah dan ekspresi datar Kuroko.

"Kau seperti menyembu-"

"Akan kuceritakan setelah pertandingan selesai"

Kuroko membuka lokernya dan menaruh foto nista tersebut di atas tumpukan kertas.

Tunggu. Tumpukan kertas. Seingat Kuroko, ia tidak pernah menaruh tumpukan kertas di dalam loker ini.

Ia mengambil tumpukan kertas tersebut dan ternyata itu adalah foto-foto Akashi dan Kuroko yang lainnya. Tumpukan foto ini lebih mengerikan daripada selembar foto yang terjatuh tadi.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Kuroko melihat lembar demi lembar foto tersebut. Mereka yang sedang melakukan seks. Adapula foto ketika mereka melakukannya dengan tangan Kuroko yang terborgol. Ketika mereka sedang berciuman.

Cukup. Kuroko tidak ingin menodai matanya lagi. Walau itu adalah foto dirinya dengan Akashi, tetap saja ini membuat mata Kuroko perih.

Ia menaruh semua foto tersebut di dalam lokernya. Mengambil jersey dan jaketnya kemudian menaruh barang-barangnya di dalam lokernya dan menguncinya dengan segera. Kuroko segera mengganti gakuran Seirinnya dengan jersey basketnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Seirin vs Rakuzan**

Selalu seperti ini ketika Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi di dalam lapangan dengan jersey mereka masing-masing.

"Kuroko-kun, kau keluar"

Kuroko menuruti kantokunya. Posisinya digantikan oleh Koganei. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Riko di bangku cadangan.

"Daripada disebut sedang bersemangat, kau lebih cocok disebut sedang marah. Ada apa Kuroko-kun?"

"Sumimasen. Ini hanya masalah pribadi"

Riko menghela nafas dan melemparkan sebuah handuk kepada Kuroko.

"Dinginkan kepalamu dahulu dan aku akan memasukkanmu kembali ke lapangan. Bermain dengan emosi hanya akan membuat pergerakanmu kacau"

Dengan handuk di atas kepalanya, ia menatap tempat ia berpijak. Merenungkan apa yang terjadi kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. Tetes air mata keluar begitu saja dari mata Kuroko.

.

.

.

"Kuroko, kau masuk. Tapi jika pergerakanmu tetap kacau, aku akan menarikmu keluar dan memasukanmu di quarter terakhir"

"Hai' "

Koganei keluar dari lapangan. Kuroko dan Koganei saling menepuk sebelah tangannya dan Kuroko masuk ke lapangan.

"Aku menunggumu, Tetsuya. Aku dengar dari Koutarou kalau kau main _one-on-one_ dengannya dan hasilnya adalah seri?"

Kuroko berlalu melewati Akashi begitu saja dengan wajah datarnya. Ia fokus membantu Seirin yang sudah tertinggal 16 poin dari Rakuzan.

"Kapten, Kagami-kun, Izuki-senpai, Mitobe-senpai. Kita fokus _offense_ "

Seirin membentuk lingkaran lagi sebelum pertandingan dilanjutkan.

"Seirin fight!"

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan Seirin dengan Rakuzan berakhir dengan hasil seri. Kuroko meninggalkan lapangan terlebih dahulu tanpa mempedulikan Seirin dan Rakuzan yang sedang mereview pertandingan tadi di lapangan.

"Dimana Kuroko?"

"Kuroko sedang dalam keadaan buruk"

Kapten Seirin mengeluarkan api kemarahan imajiner dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengepalkan sebelah lengannya dan membuat tanda perempatan imajiner di dahinya.

"Kuroko, dari kelas satu. Kebiasaan pergi seenaknya tidak pernah berubah. Kagami, cari dia!"

"Tidak perlu, biarkan dia sendiri. Kagami-kun"

Pelatih Rakuzan dan kapten Rakuzan, Akashi menghampiri tim Seirin.

"Otsukare sama desu"

Riko dan Hyuga berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Shirogane-kantoku dan Akashi. Jauh-jauh mengundang Rakuzan dan dengan hasil pertandingan yang tidak mengecewakan bagi kedua tim. Mengadakan pertandingan dengan Rakuzan lebih memuaskan daripada dengan Kaijo karena pelatih mereka yang menurut Riko tidak bersahabat. Berbeda dengan pelatih Rakuzan yang terlihat galak namun sebenarnya cukup bijak dan dewasa.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko mengambil barang-barangnya di dalam loker. Termasuk semua foto-foto hina yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya. Ia segera memakai jaket dan celana trainingnya, bergegas untuk pulang. Namun, ketika ia membuka pintu ruang ganti untuk Seirin, Akashi datang. Kuroko dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Akashi dan Kuroko membalasnya dengan tatapan tajamnya juga. Pergelangan lengan Kuroko ditarik kasar oleh Akashi. Ia dibawa ke kamar mandi dan dibanting di dalam bilik toilet oleh Akashi.

"Ketika aku menyapamu di depan ruang ganti, kau baik-baik saja. Tapi apa-apaan saat pertandingan tadi? Kau bahkan mengabaikanku, Tetsuya"

"Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu, Sei-kun"

Kuroko mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia melemparkan banyak lembaran foto ke wajah Akashi. Otak Akashi tidaklah bodoh untuk mengerti ini semua. Tanpa perlu penjelasan, ia mengerti.

Dengan amarah yang meluap dan penuh kekecewaan, Kuroko meraih pegangan pintu. Saat ini ia ingin sendiri dan muak melihat Akashi.

Tingkat kemarahan Akashi sama dengan Kuroko. Ia mencegah Kuroko untuk pergi dari dalam bilik toilet tersebut. Mendorong Kuroko hingga punggung Kuroko menyentuh bilik toilet. Mengurung Kuroko dengan menghimpitnya menggunakan kedua lengan Akashi.

"Aku tidak terima dengan tuduhan tanpa alasan seperti ini. Bukan aku yang memberimu semua ini"

Akashi melepaskan kurungan Kuroko namun ia tetap menggenggam pergelangan Kuroko dengan kuat agar ia tidak bisa kabur. Ia memungut selembar foto dari banyaknya lembaran-lembaran foto yang berserakan di lantai karena Kuroko lemparkan.

"Lepaskan aku, Sei-kun!"

Dengan seksama, Akashi memerhatikan foto tersebut. Hanya dengan melihatnya, Akashi sudah tahu semuanya.

"Foto ini memang aku yang mengambil, tapi aku tidak ada niatan untuk mencetak ini semua. Aww! Tetsuya!"

Kuroko menggigit lengan Akashi. Tapi Akashi langsung sigap sehingga Kuroko tidak kabur.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya, kau tenang saja Tetsuya"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau-"

"Aku mengerti Tetsuya. Tapi percayakan semua ini padaku. Karena aku lengah, hal ini terjadi. Maafkan aku"

Ekspresi Akashi yang meyakinkan Kuroko membuatnya bungkam.

"Gomennasai, Sei-kun"

Sebuah pelukan dihamburkan Kuroko kepada Akashi. Yang dipeluk membalasnya guna memberikan kekasihnya sebuah ketenangan.

"Tunggulah di rumahmu, biar aku yang menyelesaikan semua ini"

Akashi masih memeluk Kuroko hingga ia tenang. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Akashi bisa merasakan aroma _feromon_ yang sebelumnya beraroma busuk kembali menjadi normal. _Feromon_ _vanilla_ Kuroko lama kelamaan kembali normal, namun semakin menguat. Tapi dengan ini, Akashi tahu bahwa perpaduan _feromon_ _citrusnya_ dengan _feromon_ _vanilla_ Kuroko bukanlah perpaduan yang buruk.

Setelah merasa tenang, Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya dan keluar dari dalam bilik sempit toilet tersebut.

"Tetsuya?"

"Apa?"

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun! Kebiasaan!"

Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut sambil tertawa kecil.

"Syukurlah kau sudah baikan, Tetsuya"

Kuroko merengut kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara Akashi memainkan pipi Kuroko dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Makin empuk yah? Itu berarti Tetsuya makannya banyak 'kan? Baguslah, makan yang banyak supaya kau cepat besar"

"Aku bukan anak kecil Sei-kun. Yah walau badanku kecil sih"

Kuroko berjalan di depan Akashi dan berniat kembali ke timnya untuk pamit dan meminta maaf atas semua hari ini. Sementara Akashi masih berada di dalam toilet itu untuk berpikir sejenak.

Akashi harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kejadian yang dikarenakan kecerobohan seperti ini membuat Kuroko bermain buruk dalam pertandingan hari ini. Beruntung ini hanya pertandingan latihan, tapi tetap saja itu tidak bagus.

Nasi memang sudah menjadi bubur. Jangan dijadikan bubur, jadikan pengalaman saja. Tapi analogi tersebut memang tepat untuk apa yang ia alami hari ini. Menjadikannya sebagai pengalaman tidak akan menjadikannya apa-apa. Karena sudah jadi bubur, tambahkan saja kecap, abon, atau kerupuk. Supaya bubur tersebut lebih enak daripada nasi biasa.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia hendak memegang pegangan pintu toilet. Ia menengok kepada kekasih yang memanggil namanya.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak terima dengan sikapmu itu yang asal menuduhku tanpa bukti"

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus aku hukum, Tetsuya"

 **TBC**

 **Sedikit penjelasan tentang feromon manusia:**

Feromon itu adalah aroma khas yang dikeluarkan tubuh setiap orang. Namanya juga aroma khas, setiap orang wangi feromonnya tentu berbeda-beda. Kemudian, aroma ini dapat berubah-ubah karena tergantung pada mood dan emosi seseorang. Ketika mood seseorang memburuk, bisa saja aroma feromonnya berubah. Misalnya aroma feromon vanilla, wanginya enak banget tapi kalau orangnya lagi bad mood parah bisa saja wanginya malah jadi busuk.

Selain itu, aroma feromon ini menguat ketika mereka berkeringat. Mungkin hidung orang normal yang mencium keringat adalah bau tidak sedap, tapi lain halnya dengan orang yang dapat mencium bau feromon seseorang. Orang yang mampu mencium bau feromon, ketika ia mencium bau keringat, wanginya adalah harum seperti parfum. Tergantung orangnya juga sih, kalau feromonnya misalnya vanilla, maka bau keringatnya (di hidung orang yang mampu mencium feromon) adalah vanilla.

Sebenernya, author itu emang punya kemampuan buat mencium aroma feromon seseorang. Makanya ngerti banget dan paling seneng kalo disuruh jelasin atau deskripsiin feromon itu kayak gimana :'3

Yah kurang penting bagi kalian, tapi author pengen aja gitu ngasih tahu ini xD

 **.**

 **AN:** Maafkan author atas keterlambatan updatenya T.T author juga kan punya kehidupan /ya terus

Izinkan membela diri, author itu ada UAS dua minggu dan punya nilai yang harus diperbaiki jadi sibuk gitu. Belum lagi nilai author yang bermasalah karena nilainya gak keluar. Yah kehidupan kuliah itu lebih pusing daripada kehidupan ketika author masih sekolah T.T

Setelah menyelesaikan kuliah, eh author malah kena writer block T.T Maaf kalau kalian gak puas sama chapter ini, ketika author kena writer block dan maksa nulis ini jadilah seperti ini. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf.

 **Last word, hargailah author dengan review, follow, atau favoritenya :'3**

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**


	7. Hubungan kita

Setelah pertandingan berakhir, semua pemain pergi ke ruang ganti yang sudah disediakan untuk Rakuzan. Semua pemain sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Mibuchi yang terlihat asik dengan otot-ototnya. Ada pemain yang sedang bertelanjang dada sambil membaca majalah seperti Hayama. Ketiadaan Mayuzumi karena dia sudah menamatkan sekolah SMAnya. Akashi yang kembali dari toilet dan Mibuchi yang menggantikannya pergi ke toilet.

"Kita akan langsung pulang ke Kyoto hari ini. Besok beristirahatlah, karena lusa akan ada latihan yang berat"

Perintah dari pelatih adalah hal yang mutlak selain perkataan Akashi. Tanpa ada protes, pemain Rakuzan mengikutinya.

Pemain Rakuzan tiba kemarin malam di Tokyo, dan mereka akan pulang ke Kyoto hari ini. Tentunya akan menguras stamina yang berlebih bagi para pemain, jika tetap mengadakan latihan esok hari.

Akashi mendekati Shirogane- _kantoku_. Ia mohon izin tidak ikut pulang bersama mereka. Rasa percaya pelatih terhadap Akashi sudah terlahir sejak Akashi masuk tim Rakuzan dan langsung menjadikannya sebagai kapten tim. Semua akan baik-baik saja karena itu adalah Akashi.

"Aku mengizinkannya. Tapi pastikan kau cukup beristirahat"

"Baik. Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit, ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **CEKREK in High School © Satsuki Tori**

 **Sequel dari Fict CEKREK**

 **...**

 **Bagaimanakah seorang Akashi yang jahilnya minta ampun ketika harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya? Bagaimanakah caranya melampiaskan kejahilannya kepada Kuroko? Apakah Kuroko merindukan kejahilan Akashi?**

 **...**

 **Warning in this chapter:**

 **Lemon, bath sex, and other explisit content**

 **.**

 **KRIIIT~**

Suara toilet laki-laki dibuka. Agak memalukan memiliki pintu toilet yang berderit karena sekolah Seirin baru selesai dibangun.

"Ah Mibuchi. Pertandingan yang menyenangkan tadi"

"Kagami. Tidak cukup menyenangkan bagiku karena tidak ada salah satu di antara kita yang menang"

"Hoo? Jadi kau lebih suka kalah rupanya?"

Menyelesaikan buang air kecil bagi Kagami tidaklah memerlukan waktu yang lama. Ia segera menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi dan segera keluar karena tidak memiliki alasan untuk berlama-lama di dalam toilet.

"Memangnya siapa manusia yang rela kalah? Kalah itu menyesakkan. Kau pernah merasakannya bukan?"

"Ya"

Kagami meraih pegangan pintu toilet yang menampilkan sosok Akashi ketika terbuka sepenuhnya. Akashi masuk ke dalam toilet dengan aura lain. Makhluk merah lainnya yang dilewati mendadak diliputi tekanan yang luar biasa dan membuatnya terjatuh. Ia sangat mengenali aura ini dan aura ini adalah aura yang pertama kali ia rasakan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi, saat pembukaan winter cup tahun lalu.

Geraknya gemetar dan ia melangkah mundur. Setelah jaraknya cukup jauh, Kagami berani bergerak lebih jauh dan segera menjauhi tempat tersebut.

Akashi yang sekarang adalah Akashi yang rela melakukan apapun demi Kuroko. Bukan orang yang acuh. Oleh karena itu, kata apapun adalah bermaksud segalanya.

 _Termasuk berubah menjadi wujud bokushi kembali..._

Walau sebenarnya kata berubah kurang tepat bagi Akashi. Ia tidak berubah, 'mereka' hanya bertukar tempat saja.

Hanya satu yang dapat menyelesaikannya. Yakni si pemilik mutlak mata emperror. Karena menyelesaikan ini dengan _oreshi_ akan menyulitkan.

Tak ada kehangatan dalam senyuman _bokushi_. Segaris senyumannya adalah sinyal bencana bagi yang melihatnya. Sama seperti senyuman yang Akashi tampilkan saat ini.

"Saya sudah tahu itu semua adalah ulah kau"

Lawan bicara Akashi mengikutinya untuk menampilkan senyumannya. Bukan senyuman ramah, namun senyuman seribu maksud.

"Buktinya?"

Mibuchi dengan wajah seriusnya bertanya kepada orang yang sembarangan menuduh dirinya tanpa ada bukti. Lagipula memang begitulah pihak berwajib bekerja. Tiada bukti tiada arti, namun jika bukti ada di tangan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu lain halnya. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak menjamin lolos dari tuduhan.

"Buktinya adalah kau langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Bukti kedua adalah fakta bahwa hanya kau saja yang pernah menyentuh laptopku. Memangnya siapa lagi yang mengakses data-data ketua OSIS selain sekertaris OSISnya sendiri?"

Iris heterokrom menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Senyuman Akashi berubah menjadi seringaian. Aura di sekitarnya semakin dingin dan memberi tekanan yang makin menguat.

"Mencari foto skandal? Trik murahan. Tapi dengan melibatkan Tetsuya tentu aku tidak akan diam saja"

Entah maksud senyuman jenis apa yang ditampilkan Mibuchi. Namun, gelak tawa keluar dari mulutnya setelahnya. Tak heran lawan bicaranya ini memiliki marga Akashi.

Akashi mengabaikan tawa gila Mibuchi. Ia yakin setelah ini, Mibuchi akan menceritakan tujuan dan kronologinya setelah ia menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau itu ada dua, Sei-chan"

Sebenarnya Akashi kaget mendengarnya. Tapi ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan ekspresi marahnya kepada Mibuchi.

 **SET!**

Sebuah gunting melayang, namun Mibuchi menghindarinya dengan gerakannya yang selalu indah untuk dilihat. Walau ia menghindarinya, namun benda tajam itu tetap mengalirkan darah di pipi berkulit _ivory_ tersebut. Dalam sekejap, Mibuchi menghentikan tawanya namun tetap tersenyum aneh kepada Akashi.

Mibuchi melangkahkan kakinya dan menghimpit Akashi yang setengah bersandar pada bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup. Akashi tidak melakukan gerakan apapun. Mental Akashi langsung melemah jika ada orang yang membahas tentang kepribadiannya. Hanya rekan satu timnya yang mengetahui hal ini. Tim tersebut adalah Teiko, bukan Rakuzan.

Dengan tangan lentik Mibuchi, ia mendorong bilik kamar mandi tersebut dengan tiba-tiba. Akashi jatuh bukan karena kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi karena dorongan tangan Mibuchi yang lainnya. Ia mendorong Akashi hingga ke pojok dinding dan menyalakan shower air sehingga shower yang berada di atas kepala Akashi mengeluarkan semua airnya, membuat badan Akashi perlahan-lahan basah karena air.

"Kau menyedihkan, Sei-chan. Lalu..."

Bukan maksud Mibuchi untuk merendahkan atau menghina kapten timnya sendiri. Tapi ini semua untuk kebaikan tim sendiri. Akan berakibat fatal jika memiliki kapten yang bermasalah dengan kepribadian dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa kau?"

Pertanyaan yang terdiri dari dua kata tersebut menyihir Akashi. Jiwanya seperti terlepas namun tidak dapat keluar dari tubuhnya. Entah berada di dalam sudut tubuh sebelah mana kedua jiwanya berada. Namun saat ini, tubuhnya hanya seonggok tubuh hampa tanpa kepribadian.

.

.

 **Ruang ganti untuk Seirin**

Kuroko yang kembali ke ruang ganti Seirin, dimarahi oleh pelatih dan kaptennya. Ia datang seenaknya, menghilang seenaknya, dan emosi di lapangan seenaknya. Wajar jika pelatih dan kapten marah.

Kagami yang baru saja dari toilet berwajah pucat. Membuat semua pemain Seirin bertanya-tanya. Kagami hanya ke toilet sebentar, namun wajahnya menjadi demikian bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Kenapa Kagami? Kamu hamil?"

Omongan asal bunyi tersebut keluar dari mulut kucing Koganei. Kemudian ia dihadiahi dengan pukulan kipas Riko dan omelan Hyuga.

"Laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil dasar AHO!"

"Begitu yah?"

"ANAK TK JUGA TAHU KALAU PRIA ITU TIDAK BISA HAMIL! BODOH!"

Kuroko yang terlihat normal walau hawa keberadaannya tidak normal, bertanya baik-baik kepada Kagami.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

"Akashi..."

.

.

"Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya. Kejadian di ruang OSIS tempo hari, itu memanglah benar. Aku meminum beberapa obat tidur agar aku bisa terjatuh di atas tubuhmu. Namun tidak kusangka Eikichi dan Tecchan akan ada disana. Padahal aku sudah merekamnya dengan _handycam_ yang sudah aku sembunyikan sebelumnya"

Mibuchi melepaskan kancing atas jaket Akashi. Karena kebiasaan Akashi yang tidak pernah memakai dengan betul jaketnya, hanya menyampirkannya di pundaknya, Mibuchi dengan mudah melepaskan jaket Akashi.

"Oleh karena itu aku melakukan ini dan aku tahu, kau akan melakukan apapun untuk Tecchan mu itu"

Gunting Akashi yang entah bagaimana kini berada di tangan Mibuchi, ia gunakan untuk menggunting jersey Akashi hingga terlepas dari badannya. Akashi hanya tinggal menggunakan celana basketnya.

Diraihnya dagu Akashi dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk Mibuchi. Ia bisa melihat wajah Akashi yang menyedihkan terguyur dinginnya air.

"Kau itu milikku... Sei-chan..."

.

.

"Hmm begitu. Tapi biar saja. Akashi-kun bilang ia akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya padanya. Ayo kita pulang, Kagami-kun"

Kagami mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti ajakan Kuroko untuk pulang.

"Kau sangat mengenal betul siapa Akashi, Kuroko-kun?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mengenal teman-teman satu timku dahulu dan sekarang, kantoku. Ako pamit duluan, minna-san. _Kyou wa otsukare sama deshita_ "

" _Otsukare sama deshita_ "

.

.

Akashi diam. Mentalnya benar-benar goyah, dan itu adalah kelemahannya yang paling fatal. Kedua jiwanya bertentangan di dalam tubuhnya. Saat itu adalah saat yang rentan bagi Akashi.

 **DUAGH!**

"Berani mengganggu orang yang jiwanya sedang bertransformasi? Heh! Anak kecil pun bisa melakukannya. Dasar pecundang!"

Kuroko tidak cukup kasar untuk mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Mibuchi dan memukulnya. Karena itu yang melakukannya adalah Kagami.

Shower air dimatikan oleh Kuroko. Ia segera mengeluarkan handuk kecil yang ada di tasnya karena melihat Akashi yang sudah basah kuyup dan hanya mengenakan celana basketnya. Kuroko mengeringkan tubuh Akashi dan menepuk-nepuk pipi kekasihnya.

"Sei-kun? Sei-kun?"

Kuroko meraih wajah Akashi dengan kedua tangannya. Mata Akashi terlihat sayu. Walau begitu, Kuroko dapat dengan jelas melihat perubahan bola matanya. Perbedaan yang terlihat jelas adalah bola mata kirinya. Awalnya berwarna mati, namun perlahan warnanya mulai hidup dan berwarna sama seperti bola mata kanannya. Aura di sekitar matanya yang dingin, mulai menghangat dan pandangannya melembut.

Ini adalah pemandangan yang baru dilihat oleh Kuroko. Ia terpana karena keindahannya. Bagi Kuroko itu adalah indah.

"Tetsuya? Maafkan aku"

Kuroko masih menatap bola mata Akashi. Namun ia tersadar karena sebuah tepukan di bahunya.

"Hoy Kuroko! Kita apakan orang ini?"

Kagami menunjukan Mibuchi kepada Kuroko dan Akashi. tetes keringat imajiner menetes di belakang kepala Akashi dan Kuroko ketika melihat Kagami yang membawa Mibuchi dengan menarik ujung jersey bagian belakang. Persis seperti ibu-ibu yang memegang kucing garong mencuri ikan. Macan dari Seirin memang hebat (?)

"Tahan dulu, Kagami. Tetsuya, kamu mengerti kan siapa?"

Walau dia adalah oreshi, tapi tatapannya juga bisa tegas. Sama seperti ia menatap Kuroko dengan tegas saat ini.

"Iya. Semua sudah jelas, sepertinya"

Kagami yang merasa tidak berguna di tempat itu protes kepada Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Hoy! Hanya aku orang yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Setidaknya jelaskan padaku intisarinya"

"Aku memakluminya, Bakagami-kun"

"Jangan memanggil aku seperti itu, Kuroko!"

Kagami menghempaskan tubuh Mibuchi begitu saja dan membalikan badannya untuk pergi.

"Kau ceritakan saja nanti, aku tidak punya urusan disini"

Bukan tidak peduli, Kagami hanya tidak ingin ikut campur. Setelah Kagami menghilang dari tempat tersebut, Mibuchi pun ikut pergi. Menyisakan makhluk bersurai merah dan biru di dalamnya.

Kuroko masih mengeringkan tubuh Akashi. Kekasihnya hanya tersenyum lembut menerimanya.

"Sei-kun, kamu gak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku gak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Kamu gak perlu khawatir"

Melihat wajah Akashi, ia tahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi melihat kondisi badannya, anggapan Kuroko menjadi berubah.

"Kamu punya baju kering? Kalau tidak ada, kamu bisa pakai gakuran Seirin punyaku. Kamu bisa menggantinya sesampai di rumahku"

"Baiklah"

Kuroko yang berjongkok, berdiri bangun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Akashi untuk membantunya berdiri. Memakaikan Akashi kemeja sekolah milik Kuroko dan jas gakurannya.

"Kenapa aku jadi memakaikanmu baju? Pakai sendiri sana!"

Kuroko memberikan celananya kepada Akashi dan ia keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Akashi memakainya sendiri dan tak lama ia keluar.

Orang yang menunggu Akashi di luar memberikan tas miliknya. Kuroko merasa sedikit aneh melihat Akashi memakai seragam sekolahnya. Bukan karena tidak pantas, tapi karena ia tidak terbiasa melihatnya.

"Tetsuya?"

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan kau malah main-main?"

"Hehe. Tapi begitulah caraku membuatmu tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja"

 **CUPP**

Akashi mencium Kuroko. Awalnya itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman ringan, namun berubah menjadi ganas dan liar. Lengan Akashi menekan kepala Kuroko agar lebih mendekat dengannya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa Akashi begitu mencintai Kuroko karena ia tahu, orang yang menyebabkan masalah ini masih berada di tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan pulang menuju rumah Kuroko. Semoga saja tidak ada guru yang memergoki Akashi mengenakan seragam Seirin. Lagipula bukan karena kemauan, tapi karena Akashi tidak memiliki baju ganti.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku baru pertama kali pakai gakuran. Aku selalu bersekolah di tempat yang seragamnya memakai setelan jas"

"Anggap saja kamu sekarang sedang bercosplay"

"Hmm. Ide yang bagus. Antar aku beli wig biru muda. Aku ingin cosplay jadi dirimu, lalu berkata pada ibumu bahwa setelah lulus ingin menikah denganku (Akashi)"

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya. Akashi heran dan ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya juga.

"Lepas! Jangan pakai seragamku lagi!"

"Nanti aku pakai baju apa? Aku kehabisan baju bersih"

"Pokoknya lepas!"

Akashi tersenyum penuh maksud kepada Kuroko. Si lawan bicara bingung, namun tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa. Aku akan melepaskannya"

Ia langsung membuka resleting _gakuran_ nya, dan membuka kancing kemeja yang ada di dalamnya. Namun tangan Kuroko segera menghentikan tindakan Akashi. Kuroko langsung menutup resleting _gakuran_ yang dipakai Akashi.

"Hey hey! Jangan dilepas disini!"

"Kamu bilang aku harus melepaskannya"

Kuroko hanya diam dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang terhenti, diikuti oleh Akashi. Sebentar lagi sampai di rumahnya dan ia hanya perlu berjalan sebentar saja.

"Memangnya kamu rela ada orang lain yang melihat badan kekasihmu ini? Aku yakin kamu gak rela, ya kan sayang?"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu Sei-kun"

Kuroko memalingkan mukanya dari Akashi dan berjalan di depan Akashi. akashi mengejarnya dan Kuroko kembali menghindari wajahnya yang berhadapan dengan Akashi.

"Tetsuya yang sedang ngambek"

Kuroko mengabaikan Akashi yang meledeknya. Apapun yang terjadi, Kuroko tidak mau mempedulikannya.

"Tetsuya yang cemburu"

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Kuroko marah karena itu tidak terjadi.

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko menghadapkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Akashi. namun wajah Akashi terhalang dengan sebuah _smartphone_ di genggaman Akashi yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Yosh! Segini cukup!"

Kuroko mematung sekejap. Ia mencerna kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu dan ia melanjutkan pergerakannya setelah ia mengerti semua. Akashi mengambil video dirinya. Entah sejak kapan. Kemudian Kuroko tidak menyadarinya.

"Aa~ mou! Sei-kun no Hentai!"

Ia melesat berjalan dengan cepat di depan Akashi. Namun tak lama, Kuroko sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"TADAIMA!"

Kuroko membukakan pintu rumahnya dan sesosok wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang telah melahirkan Kuroko, menampakkan parasnya.

"Okaeri Tetsuya"

Tak lama, Akashi datang. Ibu Kuroko

"Ojamashimasu"

"Ara, sudah lama tidak melihatmu Seijuro. Kamu sekarang sekolah di Seirin juga sama seperti Tetsuya?"

"Ah tidak, sekarang saya tinggal di Kyoto dan sekolah di Rakuzan. Namun saya sedang berkunjung ke Tokyo. Banyak hal yang terjadi dan saya bertemu Tetsuya kembali, sampai memakai seragam sekolahnya"

"Hmm begitu. Kalau begitu, ayo kalian makan dulu. Kalian pasti lapar"

Mereka makan malam bersama. Tidak ada yang berbicara saat makan karena itu bukanlah kebiasaan yang baik.

Sudah lama Akashi tidak merasakan kehangatan di tengah keluarga. Ibundanya sudah lama meninggal dunia. Ayahnya _workaholic_ dan hanya mementingkan kesempurnaan keluarga Akashi terutama pewarisnya. Menjadikannya pribadi yang tidak bersahabat.

" _Gochisou sama deshita_ "

"Seijuro-kun, kamu mau menginap malam ini?"

"Iya tapi semalam saja. Besok siang aku harus pulang ke Kyoto"

"Kamu bisa tidur di kamar Tetsuya, tapi maaf karena kamarnya yang kecil"

"Bukan masalah Kuroko-san"

"Panggil 'kaasan' pun tak apa Seijuro. Shiori adalah teman dekatku karena hobi kita sama. Aku sangat dekat dengannya walau kami tidak pernah satu sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka jika anak kita juga akan berteman dekat"

Bukan hanya berteman dekat, malah Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berpacaran. Entah apa reaksi ibunya jika tahu anaknya berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki. Terlebih dia adalah anak dari teman dekatmu.

"Kaa-san?"

"Aku tahu ibumu sudah tiada. Anggap saja aku ibumu yang lain, Seijuro. Aku tahu kau begitu merindukan ibumu"

Ibu? Walau lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebagai ibu mertua. Jika mereka direstui.

"Sei-kun pasti lelah karena pertandingan latihan tadi, aku sendiripun lelah. Sebaiknya kita mandi dan ganti baju. Kaasan, aku ke atas dengan Seijuro ya?"

Kuroko menarik pergelangan Akashi. Mengajaknya untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Pasti ada hal yang mengganggu Kuroko karena tiba-tiba mengajak ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kuroko langsung menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. Tanpa peduli jika ia hanya berdua saja dengan kekasihnya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Tetsuya?"

"Sedikit"

Akashi memberikan sebuah handuk kepada Kuroko.

"Mungkin dengan mandi, kamu dapat menyegarkan kembali pikiranmu"

Kuroko mengambilnya dan memberi Akashi sebuah handuk dari dalam lemari pakaiannya. Tak lupa, sebuah baju ganti untuk Akashi. Ia mengajak Akashi untuk ikut mandi bersamanya.

"Tidak bergantian saja?"

Akashi bertanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _handycam_ dari dalam tasnya. Terkesan niat, tapi itulah Akashi jika ia akan bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Bawa baju kotormu"

Akashi membawa semua baju kotornya dan pergelangan lengannya ditarik Kuroko menuju kamar mandi. Ia meletakkan baju kotornya untuk dicuci di mesin cuci.

"Jerseymu di gunting?"

Kuroko menemukan jersey yang dipakai Akashi saat pertandingan tadi telah basah dan tergunting. Tentu saja ini tidak bisa dipakai lagi.

"Buang saja. Aku bisa membeli yang baru"

Jangankan beli jersey. Beli pabriknya Akashi mampu.

"Aku mau mandi"

Walau mengatakan itu, tapi Kuroko tidak melepaskan pergelangan Akashi sehingga Akashi ikut tertarik ke dalam kamar mandi.

Bukannya tidak mau, tapi ingatlah fakta kalau mereka sudah melakukan seks. Sepasang kekasih yang mandi bersama itu bukan hal bagus.

"Tetsuya. Mengapa mengajakku?"

"Lalu kenapa? Kamu kan mesum, bukannya seharusnya kamu senang?"

Ucapan Kuroko mengenai target. Ia terlalu jujur, rasa kejujuran memang pahit, tajam, dan menusuk.

"Tentu kamu ingat kalau kita sudah melakukan, yah itu. Apa kamu-"

Kuroko tidak mendengarnya, dan ia malah membuka bajunya. Lagipula ini memang tempatnya, tapi melakukannya dengan berani di depan Akashi? Ia tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran Kuroko.

"Tetsuya"

Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko agar ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Kuroko sulit untuk ditebak. Ia membungkam mulut Akashi dengan sebuah ciuman. Akashi hanya diam dan membalas ciuman tersebut, ia tidak mau melepaskan ciuman yang dimulai oleh Kuroko.

"-kut"

Kuroko melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan oksigen. Akashi hanya diam memerhatikan Kuroko. Namun tetes air mata mengalir dari iris _cerulean_ Kuroko.

"Apa?"

"Aku takut kita berpisah, Sei-kun"

Wajah Akashi memasang ekspresi bingung. Kuroko tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu dan ia tidak mungkin bertingkah seolah tidak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan itu Tetsuya? Aku itu mencintaimu, bahkan tergila-gila padamu. Aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja"

Akashi memeluk Kuroko yang _topless_. Kuroko balas memeluknya namun tak lama Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Iris ceruleannya hanya menatap punggung Akashi yang berbalut _gakuran_ Seirin.

Entah kenapa mendengar ibunya dan almarhumah ibunda Akashi yang berteman dekat justru membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Karena Kuroko memikirkannya terlalu jauh, ia jadi memikirkan nasib hubungan mereka.

Akan dibawa kemana hubungan mereka. Mereka itu sesama laki-laki. Hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibawa ke pernikahan. Legalitas pernikahan sesama jenis hanyalah mimpi. Tidak ada legalitas pernikahan sesama jenis pun, Jepang telah kehilangan 1,8 juta penduduknya sejak tahun 2007 yang berjumlah 128 juta jiwa. Bagaimana jika Jepang melegalkannya? Populasi Jepang akan semakin menyusut.

Lantas untuk apa mereka berpacaran? Untuk menyalurkan hasrat nafsu semata? Kuroko baru memikirkan hal ini setelah empat tahun mereka berpacaran. Hubungan mereka terjalin karena pemikiran labil anak remaja sekolah?

Jika jawabannya adalah karena cinta. Tentu mereka saling mencintai. Tapi tidak ada gunanya jika mereka adalah dua orang lelaki.

 **BLAM**

Suara pintu terdengar. Akashi kembali sambil membawa _handycam_ dan peralatan lainnya. Bola mata Kuroko membulat sepenuhnya. Jangan bilang Akashi ingin melakukannya sambil merekamnya sama seperti mereka melakukannya di kamar Akashi.

"Kamu salah membuatku naik, Tetsuya"

"Sei-kun! Kamu gak kapok dengan kejadian tadi?"

"Bukankah kita harusnya berterima kasih kepada Reo karena mendapat foto kita yang telah dicetak dengan gratis?"

Akashi dengan cepat mensetting dan memposisikan _handycam_ sedemikian rupa hingga siap digunakan. Ia tidak peduli dibilang mesum. Lagipula hanya Kuroko yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Orang yang bisa membuat Akashi mesum, hanya Kuroko.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Tangannya menyentuh setiap titik di badan Kuroko yang tidak berbalut busana.

"Aku ingin melakukannya. Ini hukumanmu karena kamu sembarangan menuduhku tanpa bukti dan melemparkan foto-foto itu padaku? Tentu aku tidak terima"

Tangan Akashi masih mengabsen setiap jengkal tubuh Kuroko. Lehernya, badannya, dan berakhir di selangkangannya.

"Se- Sei-kun"

"Diam saja, lihat ke depan"

Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko agar wajahnya menghadap ke kamera. Tangannya yang lain menurunkan celana Kuroko dan memainkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sementara Akashi membuat _kissmark_ di leher dan badan Kuroko.

"Ah~ Sei-kun"

Kuroko tidak bisa menahan desahannya, namun tangan Akashi yang menahan dagu Kuroko, memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam rongga mulut Kuroko, dan Kuroko menggigitnya untuk mengurangi suara desahannya.

Tangan Akashi masih betah memainkan milik Kuroko. Akashi mengocoknya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kamu lama sekali keluarnya"

Akashi melepaskan semua sentuhannya terhadap Kuroko. Bukan sepenuhnya lepas, ia hanya berganti posisi. Akashi mengubah posisinya dan kini berada di hadapan Kuroko.

Tanpa aba-aba, Akashi langsung memasukan milik Kuroko ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilatnya seperti es krim, dan menghisapnya. _Feromon_ _seks_ Kuroko semakin menguar di indera penciuman Akashi, membuat Akashi semakin semangat untuk melakukannya.

"Ah~ Se- Seijuro"

Kuroko tidak peduli jika ada orang yang mendengar suaranya di luar sana. Salahkan Akashi yang memberinya semua kenikmatan ini.

Namun suara desahan Kuroko adalah bahan bakar semangat bagi Akashi.

"Seijuro. Hentikan aku mau keluar"

Ia tidak mendengar peringatan Kuroko. Akashi terfokus memakan Kuroko dan Kuroko keluar di dalam mulut Akashi, namun Akashi langsung menyedotnya ke dalam mulutnya. Sebagian yang tidak tertelan keluar dari mulut Akashi dan membasahi perut Kuroko.

Badan Kuroko lemas karena _orgasme_ yang ia dapatkan. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya dan Akashi adalah yang pertama yang memberikannya hal seperti ini.

Akashi melepas semua pakaiannya dan menyalakan keran air. Ia ingin memenuhi bak mandi dimana Akashi dan Kuroko berada di dalamnya. Badan Kuroko diangkat Akashi dan ia memposisikan Kuroko agar duduk di pangkuan Akashi.

"Tunggu Sei-kun, aku masih lemas"

"Aku hanya ingin berendam saja sebentar"

Kuroko masih tidak nyaman dengan posisi barunya. Walau ini membuat nyaman, tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Sei-kun"

"Apa?"

"Itumu. Pas di belaha-"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"T- tidak"

Kuroko membalikan badannya menghadap Akashi dan memeluknya. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Gantian"

"Eh?"

Kuroko bingung dengan keinginan Akashi. Maksud Akashi, ia ingin Kuroko melakukan _oral_ sama seperti tadi atau apa?

"Tadi aku yang memberikan servis, sekarang gantian dong. Jadi kamu mau enak sendiri aja nih? Curang..."

Akashi memberi Kuroko senyuman licik. Kuroko hanya menunduk dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Akashi sambil memeluknya malu-malu.

"Kamu mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Apa saja sayang"

Kuroko memposisikan dirinya. Ia memposisikan lubangnya di atas milik Akashi, namun ia kesulitan memasukkannya karena lubang miliknya belum cukup lebar untuk bisa dimasuki.

"Sei-kun, bantu sedikit"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku mau berendam sebentar"

Akashi santai sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya. Tanda perempatan imajiner tercetak di dahi sebelah kiri Kuroko, namun ia tetap sadar melayani Akashi.

Akashi berdiri, hendak mengganti posisinya. Ia duduk membelakangi kamera.

"Ayolah Tetsuya, aku menunggu servismu nih"

Kuroko mengikutinya mengganti posisi, namun ia pergi keluar kamar mandi. Dengan iris crimson miliknya, ia memandangi punggung Kuroko.

Otak Akashi berpikir. Seks dan cinta adalah dua hal yang sensitif. Walau dengan logika, terkadang ia tidak masuk akal. Akashi berpikir, apakah dirinya sedikit keterlaluan sehingga membuat Kuroko marah.

Tak lama Kuroko kembali dengan membawa selang plastik. Akashi bingung darimana Kuroko mendapatkan benda tersebut, ia tidak melihat benda tersebut di sekitar kamar mandi.

"Sei-kun diam ya? Jangan bergerak aneh-aneh"

Kuroko mengikat kedua tangan Akashi kepada keran yang ada di belakang Akashi dengan selang tersebut. Entah harus bersyukur atau bagaimana karena kepolosan Kuroko. Tapi diikat seperti ini mengancam harga dirinya sebagai _seme_.

Kuroko duduk di pangkuan Akashi. Ia mengatur keran air agar ia mengalir sedikit demi sedikit saja. Air tersebut perlahan mengaliri Akashi dari ujung rambutnya, hingga badannya. Bagian pinggang hingga kaki telah terendam oleh air di bak mandi.

Kuroko melebarkan lubangnya sendiri dengan jarinya. Akashi yang berada di bawahnya, menampilkan wajahnya yang memerah. Hari ini Kuroko banyak menampilkan ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Beruntung Akashi sengaja merekamnya dari awal karena ia memprediksi hal ini, dan ia senang karena prediksinya jadi kenyataan.

Milik Akashi diposisikan sedemikian rupa agar mudah masuk ke dalam lubang Kuroko. Walau ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi Kuroko, namun ia masih belum terbiasa melakukan hal ini.

Ia melebarkan lubangnya kembali karena masih belum cukup lebar untuk bisa memasukan milik Akashi ke lubang Kuroko. Akashi ingin membantu namun karena tangannya diikat selang oleh Kuroko, ia hanya membantu melihat Kuroko saja.

"Gunakan tiga jarimu Kuroko"

"Sudah, tapi masih belum bisa"

"Pakai sabun mandi itu"

Kuroko berdiri dan mengambil sabun mandi tersebut. Ia menuangkan sabun di tangannya dan melebarkan lubangnya dengan bantuan sabun mandi tersebut.

Akashi hanya tersenyum mesum melihatnya. Walau ia tidak tersenyum pun tetap mesum, tapi ekspresinya lebih mesum dari biasanya.

Kuroko berusaha memasukkan milik Akashi ke lubangnya dan kali ini berhasil. Namun ia sedikit berteriak karena sakit.

"Argh! Sakit"

Kuroko memeluk Akashi yang berada di bawahnya. Ia belum bergerak sama sekali. Akashi mencium Kuroko untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

"Lubangmu masih ketat, Tetsuya"

Akashi masih dipeluk dengan erat oleh Kuroko, dan ia membelai surai biru muda Kuroko dengan lembut. Seolah mengatakan 'tidak apa, semua baik-baik saja'

"Bergeraklah sedikit jika kau sudah terbiasa"

Namun tampaknya Kuroko tidak mau diam saja. Ia bangun dan bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang dan berganti dengan kenikmatan. Teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko pun berganti dengan desahan yang menggoda Akashi.

"Ah... Ah~ Sei-kun"

"Ah~ Tetsuya. Kamu jadi membuatku ikut mendesah juga"

Kuroko masih lanjut bergerak. Rasanya berat untuk menggerakkan dirinya. Namun ia tidak ingin membuat Akashi kecewa. Kuroko ingin menunjukkan kalau ia juga bisa memuaskan Akashi, tidak hanya diam pasif saja.

Kuroko bergerak lebih cepat, namun semakin Kuroko bergerak dengan cepat, semudah itu pula ia lelah.

"Sei-kun, aku lelah"

"Kalau kamu lelah ya mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi lepaskan ini dulu"

Anak baik. Kuroko melepaskan ikatan Akashi dan Akashi langsung menindih Kuroko sehingga menyebabkan badan Kuroko yang sepenuhnya tenggelam di dalam air. Akashi mengangkat Kuroko agar kepalanya berada di atas air. Kuroko mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Akashi, dan melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Seijuro.

Akashi berusaha mendominasi Kuroko. Ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Kuroko dan menimbulkan desahan bagi keduanya. Akashi mempercepat gerakannya karena mereka sudah berada lama di dalam air.

"Ah~ Sei-kun aku mau keluar lagi"

"Tahan sebentar lagi, aku juga mau keluar"

"Ti- tidak bisa"

Kedua lengan Akashi yang digunakan untuk menopang berat badannya agar tidak menimpa Kuroko, mengambil sebelah lengannya untuk meremas milik Kuroko. Ia menahan milik Kuroko agar tidak keluar duluan.

"Jangan ditahan Sei-kun, sakit"

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin kita keluar bersama"

Akashi mempercepat gerakannya. Ia ingin segera mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Kuroko.

"Ah~ Seijuro~"

Cengkraman Akashi di kepunyaan Kuroko melonggar dan milik Kuroko memuntahkan cairannya yang sedari tadi ditahan Akashi. cairan Kuroko mengenai badan dan wajah Kuroko, namun sedikit mengenai wajah dan badan Akashi. Walau begitu, pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya itu indah bagi Akashi.

"Tetsuya~"

Akashi memuntahkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Kuroko. Akhirnya ia keluar juga. Wajahnya lega, wajah Kurokopun demikian. Ini kedua kalinya Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko yang seperti itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Rasanya penuh di dalam sini, tapi hangat. Aku menikmatinya, apa Sei-kun menikmatinya juga?"

"Aku juga menikmatinya"

Akashi menarik miliknya dari dalam lubang Kuroko. Mengecup dahi kekasihnya yang berkeringat, tanpa peduli badannya bercampur dengan air, sperma, dan keringat.

Penyumbat air di bak mandi dicabut oleh Akashi, dan volume air di bak mandi segera menyusut. Kemudian ia melihat Kuroko yang memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan tidur disini, kau bahkan belum membersihkan dirimu"

Akashi menyalakan keran shower. Perlahan tetes air membasahi badan mereka. Ia mengambil sampo dan sabun yang berada di dekatnya, dan membersihkan dirinya dan Kuroko yang setengah tertidur.

"Tetsuya, ayo berdiri. Kalau kau duduk seperti ini aku susah membersihkan badanmu"

Kuroko dengan malas berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Akashi. Ia pasrah saja badannya dibersihkan oleh Akashi.

"Hey, nanti kalau kamu tidur aku tiduri saja yah?"

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri, Sei-kun"

Setelah Kuroko sadar, ia membersihkan badannya sendiri. Begitupula dengan Akashi. Kuroko sebenarnya sedikit canggung, namun ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa canggungnya.

Terkadang mereka bercanda. Akashi yang menggoda Kuroko dengan kata-kata modusnya. Kuroko yang bukannya menggosok punggung Akashi, tapi malah menggelitik punggung Akashi. Dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang membuat mereka tertawa.

"Tetsuya, air! Mataku perih kena sampo"

"Tunggu, aku sedang membilas rambutku"

"Sedikit saja. Mataku perih"

"Ini busanya masih banyak"

"Tetsuya!"

Yang terpenting, hubungan mereka penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Mengabaikan dunia yang menentang mereka. Menyampingkan masa depan hubungan mereka. Mereka sedang berjumpa, saling melepas rindu. Dimana sehari-hari mereka terbiasa menahan rindu, dan memupuk rasa percaya. Jangan ada yang ganggu kebahagiaan mereka. Apapun dan siapapun itu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Scene mau dibuang tapi sayang :v**

Entah sudah berapa banyak tisu yang digunakan untuk menyumbat hidung Satori, ibunda Kuroko. Awalnya ia berniat masuk kamar mandi untuk menaruh selang air, namun karena mendengar suara-suara aneh anaknya sambil meneriakkan nama Seijuro, ia jadi berdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Anakku sudah besar"

Ia mengambil satu lembar tisu dari kotaknya. Kali ini ia gunakan untuk mengelap airmatanya yang keluar karena terharu.

"Shiori, kenapa kau harus pergi duluan. Kalau kau sedang ada disini, kita pasti sedang menikmati asupan secara langsung. Dan kita akan menjadi besan. Haa~ senangnya..."

Ibu Kuroko dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar mandi dan meletakan sebuah selang di samping mesin cuci. Suara desahan mereka semakin jelas. Ibunya juga sudah dewasa, jadi ia mengerti yang namanya _privacy_ , sehingga ia segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Beruntung kamar mandi ini di desain dengan dua petak dan dihalangi oleh satu sekat. Satu petak yang dekat pintu ada sebuah wastafel, cermin, dan mesin cuci sedangkan satu petak yang lain di desain untuk mandi. Sebuah sekat dan pintu menghalangi ruang khusus untuk mandi, sehingga tidak akan mengganggu orang yang sedang mandi di dalam jika kau ada perlu ke kamar mandi untuk hal-hal kecil seperti cuci tangan, atau menaruh baju kotormu.

* * *

 **AN:** Horeeee~ update juga. Beresin ini dalam waktu tiga hari aja nih, yah author ngerjainnya pengen nyantai sih. Gak mau kayak orang yang dikejar-kejar polisi (?)

Update cuma selang seminggu dari chapter sebelumnya, habisnya chapter kemaren banyak yang review. Author jadi semangat nerusin ini fict. Oh ya, ini udah masuk **TIGA** **CHAPTER** **TERAKHIR** loh :3 /gausah di capslock dan bold juga thor

Maafkan aku yang buat Mibuchi jadi karakter pengganggu AkaKuro *sembah sujud* Tapi semoga kesalnya terbayar dengan scene bath sex AkaKuro. Asem kan lemonnya? *muka polos*

Awalnya sih di chapter ini cuma mau bikin lime aja, gak kepikiran buat bikin lemon tapi akhirnya malah dijadiin lemon aja sekalian. Bikin lime itu nanggung. Iya gak? xD Lagian kemaren ada yang PM author dan minta request lemon lagi karena di chapter kemaren lemonnya begitu doang. Yah ini udah jadi lemonnya, semoga suka *kecup basah* /reader muntah

Terus author kelewat mesum (?) jadi bikin lemonnya kepanjangan. Gapapa lah ya? Asupan bergizi dan bernutrisi? /woy

Review kalian udah author baca kok, terima kasih atas kritik, saran, ide, dan request2 lainnya. Itu sangat membantu author dalam pembuatan FF di chapter ini. Buat perbaikan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal author perbaiki setelah fic ini tamat.

 **Last word, mohon review, follow, atau favoritenya agar author makin cepat update FF ini :'3**

 **V**

 **V**


	8. Bad Seventeen

Musim dingin telah datang. Kejuaraan winter cup sudah dimulai. Selama kurang lebih tujuh bulan Akashi dan Kuroko tidak bertemu. Sejak latih tanding Rakuzan melawan Seirin, Akashi dan Kuroko sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Terutama di tim basket mereka masing-masing, karena kedua tim mengincar gelar juara di dua kejuaraan besar, yakni Interhigh di musim panas dan Winter Cup di musim dingin.

Akashi dan Kuroko hanya berpapasan saja saat upacara pembukaan winter cup, setelah itu mereka kembali sibuk dengan timnya masing-masing. Andai mereka masuk di sekolah yang sama, mereka pasti akan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun karena 'andai' hal itu tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Selama tujuh bulan, rasa gundah di hati Kuroko datang dan pergi karena ia terlalu serius memikirkan masa depan hubungan mereka. Konyol memang, namun ini bukan hal konyol. Ini adalah hal yang serius. Memikirkan masa depan dirinya sendiri membuatnya bingung, apalagi memikirkan masa depan mereka.

Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi mereka berada di kelas dua SMA. Memikirkan masa depan hidup, melangkah ke dunia dewasa yang sesungguhnya, dan sebagainya. Mengesampingkan kesenangan dan hal-hal yang tidak perlu adalah sesuatu yang sebaiknya dilakukan.

Hubungan mereka dibawa kemana setelah ini. Ke pelaminan tidak mungkin, itu masih jauh dan tidak mungkin mereka menikah. Ke Amerika karena disana melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis? Kuroko tidak mau meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya, Jepang. Hubungan mereka jadi tidak memiliki tujuan untuk berlabuh. Selama tujuh bulan itu, Kuroko memikirkannya sendirian. Tidak mendiskusikannya dengan Akashi, karena ia sendiri masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Hari ini, Kuroko ingin mengesampingkan hal itu dahulu. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semua untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu hari ini.

Kuroko memiliki jadwal latihan di hari ini, dan Akashi yang sejak pembukaan _winter_ _cup_ tinggal di Tokyo, hari ini memiliki jadwal pertandingan. Namun Kuroko bertekad, apapun yang terjadi mereka harus bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **CEKREK in High School © Satsuki Tori**

 **Sequel dari Fict CEKREK**

 **...**

 **Bagaimanakah seorang Akashi yang jahilnya minta ampun ketika harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya? Bagaimanakah caranya melampiaskan kejahilannya kepada Kuroko? Apakah Kuroko merindukan kejahilan Akashi?**

 **.**

 **20 Desember**

Libur musim dingin sudah dimulai. Rutinitas Kuroko selama liburan hanyalah fokus untuk latihan dan memenangkan pertandingan _winter_ _cup_. Beruntung hari ini latihan dari pagi sampai siang, ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya dihukum oleh kapten dan _kantoku_ karena membolos latihan tanpa izin.

Kuroko baru saja keluar dari sebuah super market dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan belanjaan. Ini adalah hari spesial karena Akashi berulang tahun. Ia ingin membuat sebuah kejutan kecil untuk Akashi. Menghabiskan sisa hari ini hanya berdua di apartemen Akashi.

Selama tinggal di Tokyo selama satu bulan, Akashi menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil karena ia merasa kurang nyaman tinggal di hotel. Tentunya Akashi memberikan duplikat kunci apartemennya kepada Kuroko.

Akashi sudah tiga hari tinggal di apartemen kecilnya. Sesekali ia ingin merasakan bagaimana hidup biasa, tidak dilimpahi dengan kemewahan. Ia tidak memberitahu kepada ayahnya kalau ia menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil, ia hanya bilang pada ayahnya akan tinggal sebulan di Tokyo karena ada pertandingan _winter_ _cup_. Dan ia tidak akan kalah lagi seperti tahun sebelumnya. Akashi juga menyuruh _butler_ pribadinya untuk tutup mulut akan hal ini.

Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Akashi. Di sana ia segera ke dapur dan memasak untuk Akashi. Namun ada sebuah chat _lone_ masuk ke _smartphone_ Kuroko.

* * *

 **Tetsuya, kamu ada di rumahku? | 12.00**

Iya, aku sedang memasak sup tofu untukmu | Read 12.00

 **Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang setelah pertandingan dan makan di rumah | 12.01**

* * *

Kuroko tidak mau membalas banyak. Ia takut rencananya terbongkar dan segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Tidak hanya memasak makanan kesukaan Akashi, ia juga berencana membuat kue ulangtahun dengan resep yang diberikan oleh Murasakibara. Kuroko tahu kalau Akashi kurang menyukai makanan manis, sehingga ia bertanya kepada Murasakibara dan menyetujui usulan si Titan Ungu untuk membuat kue ulangtahun rasa _capucino_.

Skill memasak Kuroko semakin meningkat. Awalnya ia hanya bisa masak telur, sekarang ia sudah bisa masak nasi, sup tofu, karage, nasi kare, dan kini ia bisa membuat kue. Rasanya biasa saja, tapi itu lebih baik karena masakannya masih layak untuk dimakan. Jika dibandingkan dengan manager basketnya ketika SMP, Momoi. Masakannya tidak layak disebut masakan.

Pertama Kuroko memanggang kue. Beruntung Akashi menyewa apartemen yang sudah dilengkapi dengan perabotan sebelum Akashi tinggal disini sehingga ia tidak kesulitan untuk memasak di apartemen ini.

Kuroko menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu untuk membuat kue. Membuat adonan, memanggangnya, lalu harus membuat krimnya, dan mengolesinya ke kue. Belum lagi menghias dan merapihkan kuenya. Beruntung hari ini Kuroko punya banyak waktu untuk melakukannya.

Setelah membuat kue, Kuroko memasak. Hanya makanan biasa, namun sangat jarang ia memasak untuk Akashi. Bertemu saja jarang, apalagi untuk membuatkan makanan untuk Akashi. Lagipula ketika memakan masakan kekasihmu, kamu pasti akan mengabaikan rasanya karena perasaanmu sudah bahagia saat sebelum mencicipinya. Karena rasa yang utama adalah apa yang kau rasakan di dalam pikiranmu. Jika otakmu mensugestikan makanan yang kamu makan adalah enak, maka rasanya pun akan enak. Begitupula sebaliknya. Jadi ketika kamu memakan masakan kekasihmu dan rasanya tidak enak, jangan salahkan kekasihmu. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang kurang bahagia menerima masakan dari kekasihmu sendiri #plakk

Kuroko membuat sup tofu, karage, dan tempura. Ia sudah pernah membuat ini sebelumnya, jadi tidak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk membuatnya.

* * *

Sei-kun, kau sudah selesai? | Read 17.00

 **Sudah, aku menang | 17.03**

 **Aku mau pulang, aku baru keluar dari stadion | 17.03**

Sei-kun, aku mau pinjam bajumu | Read 17.04

 **Ambil saja di lemari | 17.05**

* * *

Kuroko merasa gerah setelah memasak. Ia segera mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju Akashi karena ia tidak membawa baju ganti.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Akashi, ia mengambil baju dari dalam lemari Akashi. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing.

'BAJU LAKNAT DI CHAPTER TIGA! (baju maid yg ada di chapter 3 FF ini)' batin Kuroko kaget.

Kuroko tidak menyangka bahwa Akashi masih menyimpan baju laknat tersebut. Tapi seingat Kuroko, bukankah baju laknat tersebut ada di lemarinya. Mungkin baju tersebut diambil oleh Akashi saat ia terakhir kali menginap di rumah Kuroko.

Ia mengambil baju tersebut dari dalam lemari Akashi. Kuroko berpikir untuk memakainya sekarang. Mewujudkan keinginan Akashi untuk memakainya tidak ada salahnya juga. Lagipula baju maid ini setelan _two_ _pieces_ dan bawahnya memakai celana pendek. Baju ini tidak laknat-laknat amat. Kuroko tidak mau jika dirinya disuruh memakai rok.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk memakai baju tersebut, lengkap dengan bandonya juga. Ia tidak peduli nanti akan digoda oleh Akashi, ia hanya ingin mewujudkan keingan Akashi untuk memakai ini.

"Oh ya, aku belum menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sei-kun"

Dengan pakaiannya yang sudah berganti dengan pakaian maid, ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuk Akashi.

"Kue dan makanan sudah siap. Lalu air mandinya juga sudah. Selanjutnya tinggal menunggu Sei-kun datang saja"

Kuroko menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa. Ia mengambil _smartphone_ di atas meja. Menelpon Akashi, namun Akashi tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Tak lama, Kuroko menerima sebuah pesan _lone_ .

* * *

 **Aku baru turun dari bus, sebentar lagi aku sampai rumah | 17.20**

 **Kenapa? Kangen aku yah? :3 | 17.21**

Kita tiap hari emang kangen-kangenan, Sei-kun | Read 17:23

* * *

Kuroko menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Menyiapkan ini sendirian rupanya cukup melelahkan. Ia memejamkan matanya namun tak lama suara bel apartemen Akashi berbunyi.

 **TING TONG**

Kelopak mata Kuroko langsung terbuka dengan sempurna. Ia dengan segera membukakan pintu yang menampilkan sosok kekasihnya.

"Sei-kun. Okaeri. Otanjoubi omedetou~"

"Tadaima. Kamu sudah mengucapkannya tadi pagi, Tetsuya"

"Rasanya kurang lengkap jika belum mengucapkan secara lang-"

Akashi bahkan belum sempat melepaskan sepatunya, namun ia langsung melumat bibir Kuroko. Tak lama, Akashi melepaskan ciumannya. Ia bahkan belum menutup pintu apartemennya.

Kuroko menutup pintu apartemen Akashi dan membantu Akashi melepaskan sepatunya. Akashi tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian ia menanyakan hal yang daritadi sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku senang kamu akhirnya mau memakainya, tapi kenapa kamu tidak memakai yang warna biru saja? Itu lebih imut"

"Tidak akan!"

Tak lama membantu Akashi melepaskan sepatunya. Akashi masuk ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa, namun Kuroko malah membangunkannya.

"Sei-kun, jangan langsung tidur. Badanmu berkeringat, nanti badanmu lengket. Mandi sana! Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat"

Akashi nampak malas tidak memedulikannya karena ia lelah. Tangannya dapat menjangkau meja yang di atasnya tergeletak _smartphone_ milik Kuroko.

"Hey, passwordnya kamu ganti ya?"

"Iya. Sengaja supaya kamu hari ini gak bisa macam-macam. Sudah sana mandi"

"Gak mau! Aku mau foto kamu dulu, kapan lagi kamu mau pakai baju seperti ini"

"Foto-fotonya nanti aja. Kamu mandi dulu sana"

Akashi bangun, ia mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia memeluk pinggang Kuroko, yang sedang duduk di atas pinggiran sofa.

"Gak mau, maunya bareng sama Cuya"

"Aku sudah mandi, Sei-kun. Kamu kenapa mendadak jadi manja begini"

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunku"

"Itu bukan alasan"

Akashi meninggalkan pijakan sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah aku mandi sendiri, jangan ngintip!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU NGINTIP?"

.

.

.

.

Kuroko berbaring di sofa dengan santai sambil menonton di TV. Acaranya membosankan, namun ia menontonnya saja daripada bengong tidak jelas.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya~"

Akashi memanggil Kuroko dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia sedikit berteriak agar Kuroko dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Apa?"

"Kemari"

Kuroko menghampiri Akashi di kamar mandi. Ia sedang berendam di bak mandi, dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau minum"

"Tuh air di bak mandi banyak, minum saja"

"Bukan itu! Aku mau segelas capucino buatanmu"

Kuroko keluar dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman yang diminta kekasihnya tersebut. Tak lama, ia kembali ke kamar mandi dan memberikannya kepada Akashi.

"Ini minumannya, Sei-kun"

Kuroko pergi dari kamar mandi dan kembali melanjutkan menonton acara di televisi yang ternyata sekarang menampilkan siaran tunda pertandingan _winter_ _cup_. Namun Akashi memanggilnya kembali.

"Tetsuya~"

Kuroko menghela nafas karenanya. Jika Akashi memanggilnya kembali kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apa saja yang diperlukannya agar Kuroko tidak perlu bolak-balik ke kamar mandi.

"Apa lagi, Sei-kun?"

"Tidak, panggil aku _goshuujin_ - _sama_ "

"Kamu merindukan rumahmu Sei-kun, walau aku memakai pakaian _maid_ tapi aku bukan _maid_ mu"

" _Maid_ dan _butler_ di rumahku memanggilku _bossama_ , ayolah Tetsuya"

"Baiklah goshuujin-sama. Lalu apa lagi? Jangan sampai aku bolak-balik lagi"

"Tidak ada, main game di ponsel sambil berendam itu menyenangkan ya?"

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak melakukannya Sei-kun, nanti kalau jatuh- ITU PONSELKU! KENAPA KAMU BISA MENGGUNAKANNYA?"

"Ponselku baterainya sedang habis. Lagipula kamu main game ini juga kan? Jadi tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau ponselku terjatuh"

 **CEKREK**

Kuroko yang baru memegang pegangan pintu kembali berbalik menghadap Akashi. Penyakit jahilnya entah kapan akan sembuh. Ia sudah lelah menjadi korban akibat penyakit Akashi.

 **CEKREK**

"Sei-kun, hentikan"

"Kapan lagi aku bisa memotretmu?"

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, kamu bisa berfoto setelah kamu selesai mandi. Jangan berendam terlalu lama, nanti kamu masuk angin. Ini musim dingin, Sei-kun"

Kuroko pergi dari kamar mandi dengan kesal. Dia juga tidak habis pikir dengan Akashi yang selalu bisa menebak sandi pengaman ponselnya. Ia sudah dua kali menggantinya dan sebanyak itu juga Akashi dapat menebaknya.

"Tetsuya~ handukku tertinggal"

Tanda perempatan tercetak di dahi Kuroko. Jika hari ini bukan hari ulang tahun Akashi, Kuroko akan marah-marah kepada Akashi. Tapi justru karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Akashi, ini akan menjadi sangat melelahkan.

Kuroko mengambil handuk kering di rak handuk yang ada di sebelah mesin cuci dan pergi memberikannya kepada Akashi di kamar mandi.

Kuroko berusaha meredam emosinya dengan menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan. Ia memberikan handuk kepada Akashi dengan menampilkan senyuman tersebut.

"Ini handuknya. _Goshuujin_ - _sama._ Ada lagi yang lain?"

Akashi sudah selesai berendam. Ini musim dingin dan tidak baik berendam terlalu lama.

"Tidak ada. Aww Tetsuya mesum. Bolak-balik mengintip aku yang sedang mandi"

Akashi menggoda Kuroko dan menyikut pinggangnya sedikit tanpa tenaga sambil menampilkan ekspresi jahilnya.

"YANG MEMANGGILKU KESINI TERUS MEMANGNYA SIAPA? HAH!?"

Kuroko tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak marah kepada Akashi. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Melemparkan sarung tangannya dan menginjak-injaknya di lantai untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Tak lama suara gelak tawa terdengar. Suara tersebut berasal dari kamar mandi. Kuroko hapal benar suara tertawa Akashi.

Kuroko menepuk dahinya. Mukanya sedikit memerah karena kelakuan Akashi ini.

'Sial! Sei-kun menjahili aku lagi'

.

.

.

.

Kue ulang tahun, sup tofu, karage, tempura, capucino, dan vanilla milkshake. Mungkin makanan dan minumannya terlalu sedikit untuk sebuah acara ulangtahun. Namun, karena Akashi dan Kuroko hanya berdua, lalu porsi makan mereka juga tidak banyak, tentu ini adalah banyak.

Kuroko menata makanan sedemikian rupa, dan menyalakan lilin ulangtahun sebanyak tujuh belas buah. Sementara Akashi, sibuk menata kameranya sedemikian rupa. Kuroko nampak terbiasa akan hal ini, tapi mengabadikan momen ini tentu ia tidak keberatan.

Penampilan Akashi dan Kuroko pun sudah sempurna. Mereka sudah rapih dan bersih. Akashi yang memakai pakaian butler hitam putih, lengkap dengan vest, jas, dan apronnya. Sementara Kuroko memakai pakaian maid hitam putih dengan celana pendek dan apron rendanya yang putih. Tidak lupa bando renda di kepalanya sebagai pemanis penampilannya.

Akashi nampak tampan 1000% hari ini. Pakaiannya membuatnya makin tampan, dan aura bahagianya membuat ia semakin tampan.

"Sei-kun kenapa ikut-ikutan pakai baju butler juga?"

Kuroko bertanya dengan wajah datarnya, namun sedikit menyiratkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Untuk menemanimu. Kamu sudah imut, masa aku tidak tampan? Aku tampan 'kan"

Rona merah di pipi Kuroko yang tersirat, kini sudah nampak di pipi gembulnya.

"Biasa saja. Aku sudah menyalakan lilinnya, ayo Sei-kun tiup"

Akashi ikut bergabung duduk di samping Kuroko. Ia menggenggam tangan Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo tiup bersama"

"Tapi, hari ini kamu yang berulang tahun. Ulangtahunku masih 42 hari lagi"

Akashi mengangkat kedua tangan Kuroko dan membawanya hingga tepat di depan bibirnya. Ia mengecupnya sekilas, dan menatap kedua iris _cerulean_ Kuroko.

"Tapi kamu itu sumber kebahagiaanku. Terutama ketika perjalanan menuju umurku yang ke 17 ini. Kamu itu orang yang penting bagi hidupku. Sumber kekuatanku. Ketika aku letih, merasa ingin menyerah, aku tetap maju. Karena aku tahu, memperjuangkanmu agar kita bisa hidup bersama untuk selamanya itu tidaklah mudah"

Tatapan Kuroko berubah menjadi sendu. Apa yang dikatakan Akashi, justru membuat dirinya semakin terbebani. Namun ia berusaha tetap tersenyum, ia tidak mau menghadiahi Akashi ekspresi buruk di hari ulangtahunnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tiup bersama"

Akashi dan Kuroko meniup lilinnya bersama hingga lilin tersebut mati. Lagipula lilin ini terlalu banyak untuk ditiup seorang diri. Entah mengapa Kuroko membeli lilin seperti ini. Lebih praktis membeli lilin berbentuk angka daripada membeli lilin jenis ini.

" _Otanjoubi_ _omedetou_ , Seijuro"

" _Arigatou_ , Tetsuya. Kamu sudah mengatakannya tiga kali hari ini"

Namun lilin tersebut menyala kembali. Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan entah ekspresi apa, yang jelas ia bingung. Kuroko juga bingung.

"Kamu mau menjahiliku dengan lilin ini?"

Ternyata lilin ulangtahun yang dibeli Kuroko adalah lilin ulangtahun yang susah untuk padam. Bahkan ketika kamu sudah meniupnya, lilin tersebut akan kembali menyala.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau lilin ini susah untuk padam. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyiapkan pesta ulangtahun"

"Ya sudahlah. Kita tiup sebelum semua lilinnya mencair"

Akashi dan Kuroko meniup semua lilinnya dengan sekuat tenaga agar semua lilin padam. Namun Akashi malah memerhatikan Kuroko yang masih meniup dua buah lilin yang masih menyala. Wajah Kuroko lucu.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko mengabaikan Akashi, ia masih berusaha meniup dua buah lilin yang masih menyala. Siapapun tidak suka diabaikan. Akashi langsung meraup bibir Kuroko. Ia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi lucu Kuroko.

Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko dengan tangannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sekilas ia melepaskan ciumannya, namun selanjutnya ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk bermain di dalam rongga mulut Kuroko dan berdansa dengan lidah Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak mau melepaskan ciuman yang dimulai oleh Akashi di hari ini. Namun oksigennya menipis, dan ia hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk dada Akashi agar melepaskan ciumannya duluan. Beruntung Akashi berbaik hati melepaskan ciumannya.

"Meniup dua buah lilin saja kamu tidak bisa"

Tangan Akashi masih memainkan dagu Kuroko. Ia memang tidak suka makanan manis, namun kalau Kuroko yang manis, itu lain ceritanya.

 **FUH**

Akashi meniup dua lilin yang tersisa dan semuanya langsung mati, tidak ada yang menyala kembali. Kuroko mengambil pisau kue dan piringnya lalu memberikannya pada Akashi.

Akashi memotong kuenya dan mengambil sepotong untuk Kuroko. Ia menyuapi Kuroko namun Kuroko diam, tidak segera memakannya.

"Rasanya aneh mendapatkan potongan pertama kue ini karena aku yang membuatnya"

"Benarkah? Kamu membuatnya? Aku kira kamu membelinya. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tidak mau menaruh racun atau sejenisnya kan disini? Sehingga kamu tidak mau memakannya?"

Akashi lebih terlihat seperti Handa-kun di fandom sebelah yang selalu berprasangka negatif. Lagipula tidaka da gunanya Kuroko meracuni Akashi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Baiklah aku mau memakannya"

Akashi memotong kuenya dengan garpu kecil dan menyuapinya kepada Kuroko. Potongan yang Akashi berikan terlalu besar untuk mulut Kuroko sehingga mulut Kuroko sedikit belepotan karena krim. Melihat itu, Akashi mengelapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku belum menyicipinya"

Kuroko hendak menyuapi Akashi, ia sudah memotong kuenya menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil dengan garpu, namun Akashi membungkam mulutnya dengan potongan besar kue yang dimasukkan dengan paksa ke dalam mulutnya.

"ASDFGHJKL! #$%^&*"

Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko dan memakan kue yang ada di mulut Kuroko. Ini manis tapi tidak begitu manis. Rasa kue yang bercampur dengan Kuroko memang memberikan rasa nikmat yang lebih. Akashi menghabiskan semua yang ada di mulut Kuroko, dan juga yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Awalnya Akashi hanya ingin memakan kuenya saja, tapi rasa Kuroko lebih enak daripada kue tersebut dan lanjut memakan Kuroko. Ia memperdalam ciumannya dan bermain lidah dengan Kuroko.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berciuman malam ini. Tapi Akashi tidak akan pernah bosan dengan rasa Kuroko.

"Enak"

Kuenya atau Kurokonya yang enak? Akashi memberi pujian yang entah untuk apa.

"Rasa capucino. Tidak buruk"

Kuroko langsung meminum vanilla milkshake yang diletakan di atas meja. Tak lama, sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang Kuroko.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Tetsuya. Aku sangat menyukainya"

Hanya jawaban diam yang diterima oleh Akashi. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Akashi terlalu asik dengan Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko sendiri asik dengan pikirannya.

"Sei-kun, aku mau ganti yah? Memakai ini membuatku kedinginan"

"Tapi kita belum berfoto"

"Ya sudahlah. Tapi cepat yah, jangan lama-lama"

Akashi mengambil ponselnya untuk berfoto. Entah berapa banyak foto yang diambil Akashi, tapi karena itu adalah Akashi, ia banyak sekali mengambil foto.

"Banyak sekali. Sudah ya"

"Ayolah sekali lagi saja. Hanya sekali saja"

"Baiklah"

 **CEKREK**

"Aku mau lihat"

Akashi memperlihatkan hasil-hasil fotonya kepada Kuroko dan mengirimkannya ke ponsel Kuroko melalui _bluetooth_.

"Sei-kun, aku mau ganti baju ya? Aku kedinginan"

Kuroko memakai baju maid lengan pendek dengan renda putih. Memakainya saat musim dingin bukanlah hal bagus.

"Jangan! Tunggu disini"

Akashi pergi ke kamarnya mengambil sesuatu. Kuroko diam saja menurut dan tak lama Akashi kembali dengan membawa sebuah selimut dan menyelimuti badan Kuroko.

"Ne, Sei-kun?"

"Ya, ada apa Tetsuya?"

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Kuroko dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kuroko.

"Selama beberapa bulan ini aku berpikir, sepertinya hubungan kita ini tidak ada gunanya"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Akashi bingung. Ia sulit menebak isi kepala Kuroko. Tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu bukanlah hal bagus.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mengatakan seperti itu?"

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat kedua bola mata Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maksudku kita berdua ini sama-sama laki-laki kan? Bukan hal yang lazim dua orang laki-laki berpacaran. Memangnya kamu tidak berpikir untuk hidup normal saja? Memiliki kekasih seorang perempuan, lagipula Sei-kun itu pintar, tampan, populer, sempurna, kamu pasti populer di kalangan perempuan. Mendapatkan seorang kekasih bukanlah hal-"

"Kamu masih memikirkan hal seperti itu? Memangnya kamu pikir sudah berapa lama kita pacaran? Aku itu begitu mencintaimu, Tetsuya"

Akashi menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Kuroko. Ia menggenggamnya erat, tidak mau melepaskannya. Mengecupnya sedemikian rupa untuk meyakinkan Kuroko bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Apakah kamu tidak memikirkan masa depan, Sei-kun?"

Kuroko melepaskan genggaman Akashi dengan kasar. Sentuhan bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan untuk saat ini.

"Pasangan pada umumnya menjalin hubungan karena cinta, mengikat janji untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain, lalu menikah, memiliki keturunan, dan selalu bersama hingga malaikat maut memisahkan mereka. Sedangkan kita? Kita tidak bisa menikah dan punya anak. Kita bisa hidup bersama namun untuk apa? Tidak ada gunanya bukan?"

Akashi dan Kuroko diam. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara duluan. Mereka sangat hati-hati dalam menjaga ucapannya untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain.

"Aku selalu memikirkan hal ini, Sei-kun"

"Kenapa kamu baru bilang sekarang. Kita bisa memikirkan dan mencari jawabannya bersama, Tetsuya"

"Ini masalah yang sedikit rumit"

"Justru karena ini rumit kamu tidak bisa memikulnya sendiri"

Akashi kembali menatap lekat iris _cerulean_ Kuroko. Selalu seperti ini, Kuroko menanggung semua sendirian seolah Akashi tidak peduli dengan hubungan mereka. Padahal dengan mereka menjalin hubungan, seharusnya semua akan menjadi lebih ringan karena kamu bisa berbagi kesulitanmu.

"Kenapa kamu baru memikirkan hal penting ini sekarang?"

"Sejak dulu aku berpikir apakah dua orang laki-laki yang saling mencintai itu pantas untuk bahagia atau tidak. Semua orang memang berhak bahagia, namun dua orang laki-laki yang menjalin hubungan. Apa yang kita dapat dari hubungan kita? Keturunan? Pernikahan? Kita hanya mendapat kebahagiaan semu saja"

Akashi tidak habis pikir dengan Kuroko. Dari awal mereka bertemu sampai sekarang, ia sulit menebak jalan pikiran Kuroko.

"Jadi kamu berpikir kalau aku hanya memberikanmu kebahagiaan semu saja. Lalu apa artinya semua ini, Tetsuya?

"Hubungan kita sepertinya tidak penting"

"Lalu untuk apa kamu masih memertahankan hubungan kita ketika kamu bersama diriku yang lain?"

"Aku baru memikirkan ini sekarang, lebih tepatnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini"

"Lalu apa yang kamu pikirkan ketika kamu bersama diriku yang lain?

Akashi mulai sedikit terbawa emosi karena Kuroko menganggap hubungan mereka tidak begitu penting. Ia tidak habis pikir karena hubungan mereka ini sudah terjalin selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kita sudah melakukan banyak hal dari mulai SMP. Ketika SMA kita tetap menjalin hubungan walau kita berbeda kota. Kita juga berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu, atau sekedar untuk berkomunikasi di tengah kesibukan kita masing-masing..."

Akashi menggantung kalimatnya, namun tak lama ia melanjutkan kalimatnya walau diri Akashi diliputi dengan emosi.

"TAPI KAMU BILANG HUBUNGAN KITA ITU TIDAK ADA GUNANYA DAN HANYALAH KEBAHAGIAAN SEMU?!"

Akashi tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia berteriak di depan wajah Kuroko dan hal itu ikut menularkan kemarahannya kepada Kuroko.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG. DUA LAKI-LAKI YANG BERPACARAN ITU BUKAN HAL BAGUS! HUBUNGAN KITA TIDAK ADA GUNANYA!"

Kuroko dan Akashi sudah mengeluarkan emosi mereka. Selanjutnya hening, namun Kuroko mulai bicara duluan.

"Hubungan konyol ini, kita akhiri saja sampai disini"

Akashi tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak lemas, namun ia masih memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri.

"Hoy Tetsuya..."

Kuroko mengikuti Akashi untuk berdiri dari sofa. Ia pergi ke kamar Akashi untuk mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di dalam sana.

"Tetsuya!"

Akashi memanggil nama Kuroko kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya karena sebelumnya ia diabaikan.

"TETSUYA!"

Dengan nada membentak dan sedikit berteriak, Akashi memanggil nama Kuroko. Ia memegang bahu Kuroko erat dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Kuroko sedikit memberontak. Ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Akashi dan berhasil karena Akashi tidak betul-betul mencengkramnya dengan erat.

"Kita putus..."

Akashi masih tidak terima. Ia mencengkram pergelangan Kuroko untuk mencegahnya kabur.

"Tetsuya!"

"Sudahlah Seijuro! Aku mau putus. Tidak ada gunanya kita melanjutkan ini"

Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko namun Kuroko membalasa tatapan Akashi dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baiklah. Tapi suatu saat aku akan mengambilmu kembali menjadi milikku, Tetsuya"

Tatapan Akashi semakin menajam, begitupula dengan tatapan Kuroko. Seolah ia menantang Akashi karena hal itu adalah mustahil.

"Silahkan saja. Namun itu tidak akan terjadi karena tidak lama, kamu akan segera memiliki seorang perempuan!"

Kuroko melepaskan cengkraman Akashi dengan kasar. Ia melepas bando _maid_ di kepalanya, melemparkannya ke lantai, dan dengan cepat membuka pintu untuk berlari pulang.

"Hey Tetsuya!"

Akashi mengejar Kuroko, namun Kuroko telah hilang. Kuroko kabur dengan jurus _missdirection_ miliknya.

Ini adalah hadiah terbaik dan hadiah terburuk diberikan Kuroko untuk Akashi. Itu akan teringat dengan jelas seumur hidup Akashi karena ini adalah ulangtahunnya yang ke 17.

Bukanlah keinginan Akashi untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Ia sendiri tidak mau hubungannya dengan Kuroko berakhir. Tapi karena Kuroko yang menginginkannya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN** : sumimasen sumimasen sumimasen sumimasen~ u.u

Chapter ini ada pait-paitnya gitu, gak kayak chapter sebelumnya yang asem-asem seger gimana gitu :3

Update kilat nih, bikinnya cuma sehari tapi nyari sinyal wi-fi gratisan itu loh yang susah /gamodal

Tenang aja, ini bakal **HAPPY** **ENDING** kok dan ini **DUA** **CHAPTER** **TERAKHIR.** Jadi chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Horeeeee~ xD

Rencananya sih mau bikin **Q &A dengan AkaKuro**, dan itu bakalan dibuat setelah chapter akhir, sekalian bales review juga dari chapter awal sampe chapter akhir. Apa ada yang mau bertanya kepada mereka? Batasnya sampe tanggal 31 Agustus aja. Boleh bertanya sama AkaKuro lewat PM atau review, nanti dibales setelah chapter akhir. **TANYA APA AJA, BEBAS!** Kalau ada minimal sepuluh pertanyaan untuk mereka yang masuk, aku bakal bikin itu.

 **Akhir kata, mohon review, follow, atau favorite nya. Onegaishimasu *ojigi***

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	9. Masa Depan

Akashi pulang ke apartemennya di Tokyo. Hari ini ia ada pertandingan di siang hari. Namun ia hanya turun saat quarter ketiga dan quarter terakhir. Sehingga fisiknya tidak terlalu letih.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu ia berada di Tokyo. Dan sudah empat hari semenjak ia putus dengan Kuroko.

"Tadaima"

Ia tetap mengucapkannya walau Akashi tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Walau Kuroko hanya satu kali menyambut kedatangannya di rumah ini, namun ia begitu merindukan sambutan kepulangan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Rumahnya begitu sepi. Iris matanya diarahkan ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Tetes air dari keran di dapurnya. Sofa yang menghadap ke televisi yang tidak dinyalakan. Akashi menengok ke sebelah kanan dan masuk ke kamarnya yang rapih. Ia duduk di pinggir kasurnya, dan menatap sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja nakasnya.

"Tetsuya..."

Foto tersebut adalah foto dirinya dan Kuroko yang sedang mencoba pakaian maid berwarna pink dan biru muda. Mereka nampak bahagia di foto tersebut walau saling mengejek satu sama lain karena mereka terlalu imut.

Foto di dalam bingkai tersebut diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu. Waktu tak terasa cepat berlalu jika kau merasa bahagia. Begitupula sebaliknya, waktu akan terasa begitu lama jika kau merasa sedih.

Hal tersebut berlaku bagi Akashi. Empat hari berlalu dan itu terasa lama karena Kuroko tidak lagi ada di samping Akashi.

Larut dalam kesedihan bukanlah hal yang baik. Akashi menaruh foto tersebut di dalam laci meja nakasnya. Namun Akashi menemukan sesuatu di dalam laci mejanya.

"Kotak ini... Jangan-jangan..."

Tetes airmata mengalir begitu saja di pelupuk mata Akashi. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa tentang hal ini. Tapi karena Kuroko adalah penyebabnya, wajar saja ia melupakannya.

 _Kuroko membuat Akashi lupa akan apa yang ingin dia lakukan..._

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **CEKREK in High School © Satsuki Tori**

 **Sequel dari Fict CEKREK**

 **...**

 **Warning in this chapter:**

 **Banyak penjelasan, istilah fotografi dan bahasa sastra yang begajulan (?) , baper (dikit)**

 **...**

 **[Bold+Italic]= song and translation**

 **[Italic]= ingatan random Kuroko**

 **...**

 **Song in this chapter:**

 **Mata Kimi ni Aeru Hi Made - Shion Miyawaki**

 **Ending 2 Ansatsu Kyoushitsu season 2**

 **...**

 **Bagaimanakah seorang Akashi yang jahilnya minta ampun ketika harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya? Bagaimanakah caranya melampiaskan kejahilannya kepada Kuroko? Apakah Kuroko merindukan kejahilan Akashi?**

* * *

 **7 tahun kemudian**

Mata Kuroko fokus dengan layar laptop di depannya yang sedang dikoneksikan dengan sinyal _wi-fi_ dari apartemen kecilnya. Ia mengabaikan ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering.

 **11 messages**

 **15 missed call**

Penampilan Kuroko juga sudah berubah. Ia nampak lebih santai karena sebagian besar pekerjaannya dilakukan di rumah. Rambut biru mudanya panjang sebahu. Terlalu panjang untuk seorang laki-laki.

Ponselnya kembali berdering.

 **Mayuzumi-san called**

Kuroko mengalah untuk mengangkatnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu hari ini. Pekerjaannya membuat ia pusing dan stress, ia ingin satu hari ini saja melepas penatnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya, Kuroko. _Deadline_ novelmu tinggal tiga hari lagi dan kau belum menyelesaikannya? "

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang dan mengirimkannya padamu malam hari ini, jadi jangan ganggu aku!"

 **PIP**

Kuroko langsung memutuskan teleponnya dengan Mayuzumi. Ia tidak peduli editornya itu akan mengomelinya, ia hanya ingin sendiri dan tidak diganggu.

Ia berubah menjadi sosok yang melankolis dan penyendiri. Semua bermula sejak hari itu. Tentu Kuroko tidak mau menempuh jalan yang menurutnya itu salah. Ia tidak peduli jika ia tidak bahagia atau menyakiti perasaannya, Kuroko hanya ingin hidup normal walau itu sulit.

Kuroko memutar kursinya dan kembali menghadap layar laptopnya. Ia sedang membuka sosial medianya, dan menampilkan beberapa update postingan dari teman-temannya. Karena sudah bosan, Kuroko _scroll_ ke postingan yang paling atas dan menampilkan postingan foto Akashi yang baru di update beberapa detik yang lalu.

Foto tersebut menampilkan foto Akashi dengan _background_ sebuah jam yang sangat besar, _big_ _ben_. Rupanya Akashi sedang berada di Inggris.

Setelah mereka putus, mereka menempuh jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Mereka tidak pernah saling berkomunikasi lagi, dan mengetahui kabar dari postingan di sosial media mereka masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan Kuroko, Akashi justru terlihat lebih menikmati hari-harinya. Ia sering sekali _update_ di _pentagram_ dengan postingan foto-fotonya yang semakin hari semakin baik. Akashi justru mendalami hobinya di bidang fotografi. Memiliki _followers_ hingga jutaan, dan _likers_ di postingannya mencapai ribuan dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam saja. Bahkan terkadang ia memenangkan beberapa kontes fotografi.

Kuroko berpikir ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Lihat saja Akashi, daripada hanya iseng memotret Kuroko, ia lebih baik memotret objek lain dan memperdalam ilmunya dalam menggunakan kamera sehingga hasilnya lebih bagus.

Kuroko memutar tombol _scroll_ di _mouse_ ke bawah. Dan kembali ada postingan Akashi yang sedang memotret seorang model cantik di Inggris. Dari postur dan rambutnya saja sudah terlihat kalau ia bukan orang Jepang.

Entah Akashi menjadikannya fotografi hanya sebagai hobinya saja atau memang sudah menjadi pekerjaannya. Kuroko tidak tahu. Menanyakan kepadanya tidaklah begitu penting.

Selain model cantik, terkadang Akashi memotret beberapa _cosplayer_. Kuroko pernah melihat fotonya yang di upload oleh _pentagram_ Akashi, seperti Hatsune Miku, Karoku, Nagisa, dan Nozomi Toujou. Lalu terkadang Akashi memotret _SPG_ yang ada di mall juga.

Tidak hanya model, Akashi sering memotret hewan, namun ia sering memotret anjing peliharaannya sendiri. Kemudian, benda mati juga menjadi objek foto Akashi, seperti mobil-mobilan, boneka, lego, dan sebagainya. Namun ketika memotret mainan, Akashi sering memberi _caption_ "iseng aja, biar gk bosen" atau "beli ini buat di foto aja" dan _caption_ yang menandakan kalau dirinya sedang bosan.

Bukan _stalker_ _pentagram_ Akashi, tapi Kuroko memang melihat postingannya melintas di _timeline_ Kuroko.

Kemudian ada postingan dari Akashi lagi dengan foto seorang model lain yang sedang memegang sebuah bunga berwarna merah dengan memakai gaun yang indah. Model tersebut anggun dan cantik, dan ia terlihat seperti orang Jepang.

Masih dengan model yang sama namun dengan _angle_ _close_ _up_. Terlihat sebuah tangan terfoto dan menyentuh bunga yang ada di selipkan di telinga si model. Model tersebut nampak tersenyum lembut dengan bahagia ke arah kamera.

" _Silahkan saja. Namun itu tidak akan terjadi karena tidak lama, kamu akan segera memiliki seorang perempuan!"_

Kuroko kembali memutar tombol _scroll_ di _mouse_ ke bawah. Postingan Akashi lagi, namun di dalam foto tersebut terdapat foto dirinya yang sedang memegang kamera _DSLR_ (1) dan memakai kacamata hitam dengan dikelilingi tiga orang model perempuan. Ia menyertai caption fotonya dengan bahasa Inggris "today is photo session in England (haha)"

* * *

(penjelasan 1) Akashi kan holang kaya tapi kok pake DSLR sih? Soalnya kalo DSLR itu menurut author lebih gampang di setting daripada SLR yang settingannya otomatis gitu. Walau malah bikin si fotografer banyak alat, kayak beli flash, lensa, dll.

* * *

Akashi memenuhi _timeline_ _pentagram_ Kuroko. Ia kembali mengarahkan mouse untuk kembali ke postingan paling atas, dan sudah ada beberapa postingan baru. Ketika Kuroko melihatnya ternyata postingan Akashi lagi dengan model lain yang memakai pakaian _casual_ namun terkesan tomboy.

Kuroko sudah biasa melihatnya. Setiap kali ia membuka _pentagram_ , _timeline_ Kuroko dipenuhi dengan postingan Akashi. Malah Kuroko pernah melihat postingan Akashi menampilkan seorang model dengan pakaiannya yang seksi, posenya sedang pasrah karena badannya penuh dengan ikatan tali, namun wajahnya sengaja ditutupi oleh rambut. Kuroko lupa caption foto tersebut, namun ia ingat betul ada kata " _bondage_ " di _keyword_ nya.

Salah satu teman Kuroko yang juga seorang fotografer pernah berkata, kalau itu termasuk hal yang dilarang dalam etika pengambilan foto. Namun jika seorang fotografer ingin melakukannya, ada dua syarat mutlak. Pertama kamu tidak boleh mempublikasikannya, hanya dijadikan konsumsi pribadi saja. Yang kedua, jika ingin mempublikasikannya, tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah si model. Sebagai fotografer yang beretika, Akashi menaati etika tersebut.

Kuroko memutar tempat duduknya menjauhi layar laptopnya. Apa yang ia katakan benar. Setelah Akashi putus dengan Kuroko, ia dengan mudahnya mendapatkan wanita.

Karena lelah tidak mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup, Kuroko membaringkan badannya di _futon_ yang belum ia lipat ke lemari selama berhari-hari. Mengejar _deadline_ membuatnya seperti ini. Ia hendak memejamkan matanya, namun bayang-bayang ingatannya dengan Akashi berputar bagai roll film di dalam otaknya.

 **...**

 **Random flashback**

 **Mata Kimi ni Aeru Hi Made - Shion Miyawaki**

 **...**

 _ **komorebi ga yasashiku sashikomu ookina mado no naka**_

 _ **dalam jendela yang besar itu...**_

 _ **terpercik cahaya matahari yang hangat**_

 _Di hari pertamaku, aku bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan dia_

 _Lorong kelas, dengan jendela yang me angin musim semi menerpanya_

 _Membawa kelopak musim semi yang berguguran dari dahannya_

 _Menerpa Dia yang memejamkan kelopak matanya_

 _Menikmati angin musim semi yang menerpanya..._

 _Menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di atas surai merahnya_

 _ **kimi to deatta ano hi wo tooku ni kanjita**_

 _ **saat aku bertemu denganmu di hari itu**_

 _ **sudah terasa begitu lama**_

 _Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan iris mata yang belum pernah aku lihat_

 _Waktu terhenti_

 _Bola mata cerulean milikku bertemu dengan bola mata yang entah warna apa_

 _Permata paling indah yang pernah aku lihat_

 _Tatapan pertama_

 _Senyuman pertama_

 _Cinta pada pandangan pertama_

 _Baik Aku atau Dia_

 _ **Sukoshizutsu narabeta omoide wa boku o atatameru**_

 _ **perlahan-lahan kususun kembali ingatan tersebut**_

 _ **agar bisa menghangatkan dirku**_

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa janganlah melihat masa lalu, melihat ke belakang hanya akan menghambatmu untuk maju ke depan. Tapi izinkanlah Kuroko untuk melakukannya. Tidak ada yang melarangnya karena ini adalah hidupnya. Kuroko mengingat masa lalunya yang indah bersama Akashi.

" _Ore wa Akashi Seijuro. Kimi wa?"_

" _Kuroko Tetsuya desu"_

Kuroko sedikit tersenyum mengingatnya. Namun sebuah senyuman yang disertai dengan derai air mata.

" _Buku apa yang kamu baca?"_

 _Aku menunjukkan buku yang aku pegang dengan sebelah tanganku_

 _Dia nampak tertarik_

 _Dengan bukunya..._

" _Wah ini sangat menarik"_

 _Dia membacanya sekilas_

 _Aku tidak mengerti_

 _Dengan waktu singkat, ia dapat mengerti semua_

" _Bukan cuma bukunya, orang yang memilikinya juga menarik"_

 _Aku tidak mendengarnya saat itu_

 _Suaranya berbisik lembut_

 _Seandainya aku mendengarnya_

" _Kamu bilang apa?"_

" _Tidak"_

Ingatan pertemuan pertama mereka kemudian berganti dengan ingatan yang lain, di otak Kuroko.

" _Sebaiknya Akashi-kun pulang saja, nanti tertular"_

 _Bukan hati tidak gembira_

 _Aku tidak mau dia sakit_

 _Sama sepertiku_

 _Dan perasaanku yang mulai bergejolak aneh_

Dan banyak ingatan yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menjalin banyak kenangan dengan kekasihmu.

 _ **chiisana heya.. tsunagu kokoro.. sotto oshiete kureta...**_

 _ **di ruang yang sempit**_

 _ **dengan hati yang terhubung**_

 _ **kau mengajariku dengan lembut**_

Banyak sekali yang mereka lakukan. Akashi mengajari Kuroko berbagai macam hal. Kuroko bukanlah anak yang pintar, sehingga ia butuh banyak belajar dari orang sebayanya.

" _Cara yang kamu gunakan terlalu rumit"_

" _Tapi sensei mengajarkannya seperti ini"_

" _Sebaiknya kamu menggunakan cara ini agar lebih mudah"_

 _Ketika esok ada ujian_

 _Ia mengajariku dengan mudah_

 _Entah sudah berapa kali_

 _Mungkin tak terhingga_

Banyak hal yang Akashi ajarkan kepadanya, sampai termasuk melakukan seks. Akashi mengajarkannya dengan jelas, dengan lembut, dan penuh cinta.

" _Ah~ Seijuro..."_

" _Daijobu, Tetsuya"_

 _Lenganku bergantung di atas lehernya_

 _Menahan rasa sakit_

 _Dengan semua rasa lain yang bertolak belakang_

 _Nikmat, kecewa, dan yang tidak bisa aku deskripsikan_

Tapi rasa sakit ketika saat itu tidak seberapa. Jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang Kuroko rasakan saat ini.

 _ **Kono kisetsu ga mukae ni kitara kimi no sugata mou sagasu koto mo**_

 _ **setelah musim berganti**_

 _ **aku tidak bisa lagi mengejar bayangan dirimu**_

Tapi mereka sudah berpisah sekian lama dan selama itu pula mereka tidak berjumpa. Mereka sudah memiliki jalan hidupnya masing-masing dan kehidupan mereka tidak akan pernah tercampur.

Sudah kurang lebih tujuh tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Terhitung sejak di hari dimana Kuroko memberikan _bad_ _seventeen_ kepada Akashi.

Akashi bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah melepaskan Kuroko dari sisinya. Oleh karena itu Kuroko pikir mereka suatu saat akan bersatu lagi. Namun Kuroko terlalu naif. Bagaimanapun juga, Kuroko sudah memilih jalan yang benar. Ia tidak akan goyah dengan pendiriannya.

 _ **Dekinakunaccaunda ne zutto wasurezu ni iru yo**_

 _ **berada di sisimu**_

 _ **adalah hal yang tak akan pernah aku bisa lupakan**_

" _Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya. Aku ingin kamu menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak peduli kita sama-sama laki-laki, tapi inilah yang sebenarnya aku rasakan selama ini"_

 _Berada di sampingnya memang menyenangkan_

 _Bukankah kita hanya teman?_

 _Tapi mengapa begini?_

 _Sepasang kekasih_

 _Terdengar menyenangkan_

 _Tapi sedikit menakutkan_

 _Mengingat pandangan tajam orang-orang yang menatap mereka_

" _Tunggu, biarkan aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu"_

 _Aku meninggalkan Dia disana dengan sejuta bimbang_

 _Atap gedung sekolah yang menjadi saksi_

 _Normal atau menyimpang_

 _Diriku sendiri tidak tahu_

Semua yang ia lakukan bersama Akashi, tidak akan pernah bisa Kuroko lupakan. Namun kemampuan mengingat Kuroko juga terbatas, kenangan dengannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang satu per satu. Dan di saat itu, Kuroko hanya bisa mengumpulkan keping kenangan yang tersisa di dalam ingatannya.

 _Sebuah tempat menambah daftar saksi asmara kita_

 _Lapangan grup satu_

 _Hanya dengan melihatku, Dia sudah tahu apa maksudku_

" _Aku sudah menunggumu?"_

" _Iya. Hanya itu jawabanku"_

Kuroko memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena mengingat semua kenangan dengan Akashi. Semua ingatannya berputar di otaknya berputar cepat bagai roll film kusut. Sebelah lengannya ia gunakan untuk memegangi jantungnya yang terasa menyakitkan.

 _15 April_

 _Hari dimana Aku memulai kisah asmara_

 _Cinta pertama_

 _Juga kekasih pertamaku_

 _Dan ciuman pertama..._

Mengingat Akashi itu menyakitkan, tapi ia tidak mau mengingatnya karena Kuroko tahu itu akan selalu ada di dalam perasaannya. Mungkin ia lupa, tapi perasaannya tidak akan pernah lupa.

 _ **mata kimi ni aeru hi made**_

 _ **sampai jumpa dengan di hari kita dapat bertemu kembali**_

 _20 Desember_

 _Semua berakhir begitu saja_

 _Hari dimana ia menggenapkan usia di angka 17_

 _Aku berlari tanpa tujuan_

 _Bukan karena benci_

 _Tapi melihat rupanya..._

 _Menciptakan sebuah keraguan dengan jalan yang aku pilih_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Seijuro..._

 _Apa jalan yang aku pilih ini salah, Seijuro..._

Kuroko berharap dapat bertemu Akashi untuk satu kali saja hanya untuk memandangi wajahnya yang sekarang. Namun ia tidak mau terlalu berharap, karena berharap itu menyakitkan. Sama saja seperti menunggu sesuatu yang tidak jelas akan terjadi atau tidak.

Ia bangkit dari atas _futonnya_. Kembali duduk di depan layar laptop untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Yah seperti inilah kehidupan Kuroko setelah meninggalkan Akashi. Ia kuliah di jurusan sastra dan sekarang ia sudah lulus. Kuroko tidak perlu sibuat pusing oleh dosen dan tugas, ia hanya tinggal menulis saja. Kuroko menjadi penulis semenjak ia kuliah semester satu dan berlangsung sampai sekarang.

Sudah banyak karya yang ia buat. Kuroko sendiri sampai tidak hapal ada berapa cerpen, puisi, dan novel yang ia buat. Karyanya dapat terbit dengan mudah, dan beberapa karyanya mendapat penjualan _best seller_.

Sebagai penulis, Kuroko bisa dibilang sukses. Ia bisa hidup dengan upahnya sebagai penulis walau di mata orang, Kuroko nampak seperti pengangguran karena kerjanya hanya di rumah saja. Dengan hidup sebagai "Kurokiba Shirayuki", ia tidak memikirkan gaji, karena uang masuk begitu saja lewat rekeningnya.

Tapi Kuroko seperti ini saja. Ia merasa hampa. Sudah banyak karya yang ia terbitkan, bahkan memiliki penggemar, namun ia merasa ada yang kurang dari karyanya entah apa itu. Oleh karena itu ia banyak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menulis, untuk mencari sesuatu yang kurang itu.

Ponselnya kembali berdering dan Kuroko menghela nafas. Editornya kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa dia tidak mengerti penulis yang sedang terkena _writer_ _block_?

Dugaan Kuroko salah. Seseorang yang meneleponnya bukanlah Mayuzumi. Nomor teleponnya tidak Kuroko simpan di dalam kontak teleponnya sehingga menampilkan nama "Unknown". Awalnya ia ragu, namun Kuroko mengangkatnya.

"Kurokiba Shirayuki?"

"Iya, itu diriku"

"Maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya, saya Miura Azusa dari _Ryuugu_ _Komachi_. Aku akan menjadi partnermu di acara-"

"Nanti kita bicarakan saja saat besok di kantor. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot menghubungi saya secara pribadi. Maaf hari ini saya sibuk"

 **PIP**

Kuroko tidak peduli kalau ia dibilang pria dingin oleh wanita tersebut. Ia hanya berusaha menyelesaikan novelnya saja. Tinggal tiga bagian lagi namun rasanya sulit untuk membuat kata-kata jika ia sedang terkena _writer block._ Hari ini saja, ia tidak mampu membuat satu kata untuk melanjutkan novelnya. Sudah dari tadi ia mencoba, membuat kata-kata namun karena ia rasa belum pas ia menghapusnya. Begitu saja terus sampai berulang-ulang.

Ponsel Kuroko kembali berdering. Kini editornya menelepon kembali. Ia memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara, tapi kalau urusan seperti ini mau tidak mau Mayuzumi jadi bawel, menyebalkan, dan berakhir dengan kedatangannya di rumah Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangkatnya namun ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena suara ultrasonik editornya.

"APAPUN YANG TERJADI AKU AKAN KE RUMAHMU! DAN JANGAN MENJADIKAN HAL INI ALASANMU UNTUK TIDAK MAKAN SEPERTI TIGA MINGGU YANG LALU!"

Mayuzumi langsung memutuskan teleponnya begitu saja. Namun Kuroko menghiraukannya dan mencoba melanjutkan novelnya walau terasa sulit.

Bukan inspirasi yang dibutuhkan Kuroko, namun ia begitu malas untuk memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Seluruh jalan cerita dari awal sampai tamat, sudah tergambar jelas di dalam imajinasi Kuroko. Ia butuh istirahat, ia sangat lelah.

Dering ponsel kembali terdengar. Hari ini Kuroko terlalu mendapat banyak telepon, dan ia kurang menyukainya. Terpampang jelas nama "Unknown" yang berarti nomor tak dikenal yang menelepon Kuroko lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang, besok sa-"

Omongannya terhenti karena lawan bicaranya memotong ucapannya begitu saja.

"Sudah cukup lama ya, Tetsuya"

Kuroko sangat mengenali suara ini. Suara ini adalah suara Akashi. suaranya, nada bicaranya, cara Akashi memanggil dirinya, semua tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dahulu.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Sepertinya kamu terlalu terlena di dalam imajinasimu, sehingga melupakan aku?"

Tidak, kali ini Akashi salah. Kuroko tidak pernah melupakan Akashi.

"Mungkin saja ada orang yang suaranya mirip denganmu"

"Haha. Selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun ini, kamu tidak berusaha menghubungiku?"

Kuroko yang sedang menghadap ke layar laptop memutar kursinya. Ia menghindari matanya menghadap layar laptop terlalu lama.

"Tidak. Memangnya kau pikir aku siapa?"

Nadanya terdengar sarkastik. Begitulah cara Kuroko menjawabnya.

"Haha. Sudah kuduga"

Suara gelak tawa terdengar dari lawan bicara. Ia menganggap hal itu lucu? Selera humor Akashi masih tetap sama, masih buruk seperti dulu.

"Ya begitulah"

Selanjutnya, tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka berdua diam. Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi ria dan Kuroko adalah orang yang bicara seperlunya. Keduanya diliputi rasa canggung karena sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi. Namun Akashi yang memulai, jadi sudah sewajarnya jika ia yang mendominasi topik pembicaraan.

"Tetsuya, aku akan mengatakan sekali lagi"

"Baiklah, aku mendengarnya"

Akashi memberi jeda sejenak sebelum ia mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan sudah kupikirkan, maukah kamu berada di sampingku selamanya?"

Hal yang ingin di dengar oleh Kuroko, dengan mudahnya diucapkan oleh Akashi melalui telepon. Namun Kuroko sudah memilih jalannya. Ia berusaha menjadi _straight_ , apapun yang terjadi.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu melalui telepon"

Jawaban itu hanya untuk menutupi perasaan Kuroko yang sebenarnya karena perasaan dan logika Kuroko tidak berjalan beriringan. Ia telah memilih mengikuti logikanya.

"Ya, kamu benar. Tapi bukankah dulu kita sering melakukannya?"

"Itu dulu"

Walau Kuroko sering sekali mengingat masa lalunya ketika bersama Akashi. Rasanya indah dan bahagia, padahal itu adalah semu. Karena itu adalah masa lalu.

 **TOK TOK**

"Ah maaf, tolong tunggu sebentar"

"Baiklah"

Kuroko tidak menutup teleponnya. Ia membuka pintu dan nampak seorang kurir membawa sebuah bungkusan besar.

"Kuroko-san?"

"Iya"

"Ini ada paket untukmu. Bisa tanda tangan disini?"

"Tentu. Terima kasih"

Kuroko mengimpit ponselnya di antara bahu dan telinganya karena kurir memberinya paket yang besar dan lumayan besar. Ia harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegang paket tersebut.

"Maaf, tunggu sebentar"

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Kuroko berdiri di depan pintu. Ia belum keluar rumah beberapa hari, ia membutuhkan sedikit udara segar.

"Aku mendapat paket"

"Apa itu?"

Bukan karena penasaran, tapi Akashi bertanya karena ia tidak tahu harus membicarakan topik apa.

"Hanya beberapa cangkir teh yang aku pesan beberapa hari yang lalu"

Memang benar adanya. Tanpa membuka paket tersebut, Kuroko sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah barang yang ia pesan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita minum teh bersama sekarang? Dengan cangkir tersebut?"

Kuroko tidak bisa membuat iris ceruleannya tidak membulat dengan sempurna. Akashi hanya berada beberapa meter saja dari tempat Kuroko berdiri. Akashi baru saja menaiki tangga untuk mencapai apartemen Kuroko yang berada di lantai dua. Ia memutuskan teleponnya dan menghampiri Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum lembut di depan Kuroko. Ia banyak berubah, namun Kuroko masih mengenali pria di depannya ini. Walau kini tinggi Kuroko sekarang hanya sebahu Akashi. Bukan badan Kuroko yang menyusut, namun badan Akashi yang bertambah tinggi.

Gaya berpakaian Akashi juga masih sama santainya, namun tetap sopan dan rapih. Kemudian Akashi memakai tas slempang yang menunjang penampilannya. Dari jarak Akashi dan Kuroko yang kini kurang dari satu meter, Kuroko dapat mencium aroma parfum citrus Akashi yang tidak berubah.

"Bisakah kamu tidak membahayakan kesehatan jantungku? Detak jantung yang tiba-tiba naik itu tidak bagus"

Kuroko masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja, rambutnya bertambah panjang sebahu dengan bed hair yang semakin parah dan mata pandanya. Ia tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba berada di apartemennya. Akashi sedikit tertawa melihat reaksi Kuroko.

"Mungkin itu sulit, Tetsuya"

Kuroko masih terkejut hingga hampir menjatuhkan paket yang ada di tangannya. Akashi sigap menangkapnya dan membawa paket tersebut ke dalam apartemen Kuroko. Ia menaruhnya di lantai dan menaruh ponsel di genggaman Kuroko ke atas meja kerja Kuroko.

Bukannya Kuroko bodoh, namun ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Akashi berada di hadapannya. Apa ini Akashi yang palsu atau apa.

Mata mereka bertatapan. Sudah lama sekali rasanya bagi mereka. Pertemuan yang sengaja direncanakan oleh Akashi, sukses membuat Kuroko bengong hingga beberapa menit. Selama itu, mereka hanya saling bertatapan mata saja.

"Bukankah kamu sedang ada di Inggris?"

Akashi hanya tertawa kecil karena mendengarnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke laptop Kuroko yang masih menyala. Menampilkan jendela _browser_ yang sedang mengakses _pentagram_.

"Hoo? Jadi selama ini Tetsuya _stalker_ _pentagram_ ku?"

"Tidak, itu ada di _timeline_ ketika aku sedang membuka _pentagram_ "

Kuroko mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, tanpa sadar ia terlalu lama memandangi Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru muda. Ia membuka kotak tersebut yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah cincin.

"Aku melupakan benda ini tujuh tahun lalu. Aku berencana memberikannya padamu, tapi..."

Akashi menggantung kata-katanya, ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kuroko sambil menatap lekat iris _cerulean_ Kuroko. Tak lama ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mengingat kata-katamu dan jalan yang kau pilih, aku selalu ragu untuk memberikannya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak lagi ragu untuk melakukannya"

"Pikiranku tidak akan berubah. Aku tetap pada jalanku, Akashi-kun"

Akashi menghela nafas, Kuroko tetap keras kepala. Ia kemudian melihat arloji dan menyalakan televisi. Remotenya mencari saluran TV Yoko dan sedang menampilkan sebuah acara berita dengan Mibuchi Reo sebagai pembawa beritanya.

"Err.. abaikan saja Reo, aku ingin kamu melihat berita yang ditampilkan"

Kuroko menurut. Setelah membacakan beberapa berita, tiba pada berita yang dimaksud oleh Akashi.

 _Pemerintah Jepang memutuskan untuk melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Sebelumnya, pemerintah selalu menolak dengan alasan angka kelahiran yang rendah. Namun mengingat lima tahun belakangan ini, angka kelahiran yang terus meningkat dan diharapkan mencapai angka positiif, alasan ini dikesampingkan. Diharapkan dengan disahkan undang-undang ini, populasi Jepang akan tetap. Selain itu, pertimbangan ini juga didasarkan atas hak-hak kaum minoritas akan-_

"Kamu tahu, selama beberapa tahun belakangan, aku memperjuangkan ini"

Kuroko masih membulatkan matanya. Hari ini Akashi terlalu sering membuat kejutan, membuat kesehatan jantungnya terancam. Tapi beruntung Kuroko tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, sehingga ia akan baik-baik saja walau Akashi membuat detak jantungnya naik-turun dengan drastis.

"Ja- Jadi maksud Akashi-kun, kamu berjuang agar kita mendapatkan pengakuan dari masyarakat? Lalu kita dapat menikah?"

Akashi tersenyum karena akhirnya Kuroko mengerti maksud kedatangannya kemari.

"Kau membuatku sadar. Hidup bersama denganmu, itu tidak hanya sekedar mendiami satu kediaman yang sama"

Kuroko sedikit menenggakkan lehernya ke atas untuk menatap wajah Akashi. Matanya menyiratkan akan sebuah ketulusan, dan wajahnya memperlihatkan keseriusan Akashi dengan kata-katanya.

"Oleh karena itu, ini adalah perjuanganku untuk dapat hidup bersama denganmu untuk selamanya, Tetsuya. Kita tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan, lalu walau pemerintah mengakui pernikahan kita, mungkin masyarakat menilai negatif tentang kita. Tapi aku siap menghadapi semua itu, karena yang aku inginkan hanyalah dirimu, Tetsuya"

Akashi memutuskan untuk memilih jalan ini. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya pada Kuroko. Walau entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Kuroko akan tetap keras berada di jalannya atau mengikuti kata hatinya. Akashi tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin Kuroko tahu tentang keinginan dan perasaannya yang kuat terhadap Kuroko.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Dulu, kemarin, sekarang, dan untuk selamanya. Aku ingin kita membagi kebahagiaan kepada yang lain(2) dengan menjadi pasangan pertama yang mengikat janji di hadapan pendeta walau kita sama-sama laki-laki"

* * *

(penjelasan 2) Sebenarnya maksud membagi kebahagiaan dengan yang lain, adalah membagi kebahagiaan dengan kaum LGBT yang lain. Cuman author gimana gitu nulis kaum LGBT. Lagian ini kan ini di bagian Akashi lagi ngomong, jadi gak mungkin dia yang kaum LGBT bilang dengan gamblang kata LGBT.

* * *

Sudah cukup. Hari ini Akashi terlalu sering menaikan degup jantung dan aliran darah Kuroko. Ia tidak sanggup.

"Aku tetap pada jalanku, Akashi-kun"

Akashi menghela nafas kecewa. Ia menutup kotak biru muda yang berisi cincin. Bukannya ia menyerah, tapi lain halnya jika ia berhadapan dengan cinta. Cinta adalah perasaan yang tidak bisa kau paksakan.

Mereka diam. Kuroko memecah keheningan dengan kalimat panjangnya.

"Cinta memang bukan segalanya, kau juga tidak dapat hidup hanya dengan cinta. Namun hidup tanpa cinta, membuatmu terasa hampa. Kau selalu merasa ada yang kurang di dalam hidupmu"

Bukannya Akashi tidak pintar, tapi ia tidak mengerti maksud Kuroko.

"Itulah yang aku rasakan, Sei-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Kuroko kembali memanggil Akashi dengan panggilan sayangnya kepada Akashi, seperti dulu. Bahagia pasti ada di dalam hati Akashi. Namun perasaannya juga bercampur aduk dengan rasa sedih, sepi, dan perasaan lain yang sulit ia ungkapkan. Akashi tidak mengerti, yang ia mengerti hanyalah rasa kecewa karena perasaanmu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun tidak bersama.

"Apa yang kamu sebut benar dan salah tidaklah mutlak. Apa salahnya menjual cemara dari rambut manusia yang sudah mati? Si penjual tidak bisa melakukan hal lain untuk bertahan hidup. Itu tidak salah kan? (3)"

* * *

(penjelasan 3) Ini adalah cerita yang author ambil dari cerpen Akutagawa Ryunosuke, seorang tokoh sastra yang sangat populer di Jepang. Kalau ingin membaca karya beliau, bukunya sempat di terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia dan diterbitkan pada tahun 2008. Judul bukunya Rashomon, terbitan KPG (kepustakaan populer gramedia)

* * *

Seorang penulis memang pandai merangkai kata-kata. Terkadang saking pandainya, hingga lawan bicara tidak mengerti apa maksud yang si penulis katakan. Bahasanya sulit dan terlalu tinggi.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Tetsuya. Maksudmu adalah batas benar dan salah itu tipis? Akutagawa Ryunosuke kah? (4) Dasar anak sastra"

* * *

(penjelasan 4) Karya-karya beliau, pada umumnya sangat memperlihatkan dengan jelas dimana tipisnya batas antara benar dan salah. Jadi aku rasa dia cocok buat FF ini dimana Kuroko seorang penulis dan kemutlakan Akashi yang selalu benar. Hoho.

* * *

Apa yang dikutip oleh Kuroko merupakan salah satu kutipan dari karya Akutagawa Ryunosuke, salah satu tokoh sastrawan terkenal di Jepang. Akashi pernah membaca karyanya, itu adalah karya terkenal dari tokoh terkenal. Wajar jika Akashi mengerti maksud Kuroko.

"Kemudian, kamu menghancurkan batas benar dan salah tersebut dengan apa yang kamu lakukan. Jawabanku iya"

Akashi tidak bisa untuk tidak lebih bahagia dari ini. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk langsung mendekap erat Kuroko, dan Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi.

Kuroko tetap pada jalannya. Menurutnya, hubungan sesama jenis yang menurutnya itu tidak lazim dan hal itu adalah salah. Namun Akashi menghancurkan batas benar dan salah tersebut, agar Kuroko tetap berada pada jalannya.

Akashi selalu benar, dan itu adalah mutlak. Kemudian menghancurkan batas benar dan salah yang tipis, bukanlah hal mustahil baginya.

"Kamu terlalu sering selalu melakukan hal di luar dugaanku, Tetsuya"

Kuroko melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tertawa kecil.

"Sesekali aku yang iseng sama kamu. Wajahmu serius sekali"

Kuroko mendapatkan hasil yang pantas atas kejahilannya dengan cubitan Akashi di kedua pipi Kuroko. Pipinya yang dulu gembul kini menjadi tirus. Walau begitu, Akashi tetap menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Kuroko.

"Kapan lagi cubit Tetsuya yang lagi berantakan. Rambut gondrong dengan bed hair yang parahnya stadium akhir, mata panda, cuma pake boxer sama kaos tangan pendek"

Akashi melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Kuroko. Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa geli. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini.

Akashi bukan orang yan pelupa, namun Kuroko membuatnya lupa segalanya. Ia tidak mau lagi sampai lupa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kotak biru muda kecil yang berisi sebuah cincin dan memakaikannya di jari manis Kuroko.

Ukurannya pas. Akashi melebarkan jari-jarinya, dan menempelkannya ke jari-jari tangan Kuroko. Tiada jarak, walau tangan Akashi tumbuh menjadi lebih besar dari tangan Kuroko. Ia menempelkan setiap jarinya dengan jari Kuroko. Ibu jarinya dengan ibu jari Kuroko, dan jari yang lainnya, juga jari manis Kuroko yang berhiaskan sebuah cincin pemberian Akashi.

"Kamu tahu kenapa cincin pernikahan itu simbolnya di jari manis? Coba kita lepas tangan kita, dengan memberikan tekanan pada semua jari. Hanya jari manis yang tetap menempel. Itu simbol kalau kita akan selalu bersama"

Kuroko balas menjawab. Perumpamaan bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi seorang penulis novel best seller seperti dirinya.

"Ibu jari, simbol kalau kamu akan berpisah dengan orangtuamu. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, simbol kamu akan berpisah dengan teman-teman dan saudaramu. Jari kelingking, suatu hari kamu akan berpisah dengan anakmu. Tapi hanya jari manis yang tidak berpisah, hanya pasanganmu yang akan menemanimu seumur hidupmu hingga kematian memisahkanmu"

Akashi dan Kuroko menautkan kedua tangan mereka. Kedua bola mata mereka kembali bertatapan. Tatapan mereka terputus karena kelopak mata mereka yang terpejam. Jarak wajah mereka semakin berkurang dan hanya menyisakan jarak kurang dari satu senti saja.

Sebuah kecupan yang dinanti Akashi atas penantian dan perjuangannya selama tujuh tahun.

 **BRAK**

Suara pintu terbuka secara paksa oleh oranglain. Sontak keduanya membuka kelopak mata mereka.

"Maaf mengganggumu Akashi, tapi Kuroko punya pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang"

Mayuzumi datang membawa plastik yang berisi makanan. Wajah datarnya melihat situasi dan hanya dengan melihatnya ia mengerti.

"Kalian bisa berlibur setelah Tuan Kurokiba kita menyelesaikan deadlinenya"

Akashi hanya mendecih kesal dan Kuroko menghela nafas. Mayuzumi segera menginvasi laptop Kuroko dan melihat hasil kerja Kuroko hingga tiga hari sebelum deadline.

Dari mulai paragraf awal, Mayuzumi membaca hasil pekerjaan Kuroko. Membaca kilat bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi seorang editor novel seperti dia. Hanya perlu beberapa menit untuk membaca ratusan lembar novel yang belum jadi tersebut.

"Membosankan"

Mayuzumi mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar, begitupula reaksi si penulis yang ia tangani. Editornya terlalu kritis. Kemudian ia sudah biasa di datangi Mayuzumi tiga hari sebelum deadline dan memaksanya menyelesaikannya hari itu juga. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya. Mayuzumi tidak mau menambah banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, lagipula penulis yang ia tangani bukan hanya Kuroko.

"Sumimasen"

Hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Tidak ada pembelaan. Walau ia sudah bekerja keras untuk ini.

Mayuzumi berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menyilangkan kedua

"Seorang penulis yang terkenal, yang telah menjual lebih dari 10 juta eksemplar, Kurokiba Shirayuki tidak boleh membuat karya yang membosankan seperti ini!"

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah kebal dibeginikan oleh editornya sendiri. Padahal mereka masih bersaudara sepupu walau beda marga karena mengikuti marga dari ayah mereka.

"Aku akui temanya bagus, ini bukanlah karya _mainstream_ yang mudah ditebak alurnya. Tapi kau terlalu banyak memasukkan hal yang tidak penting. Aku tahu sebagai penulis kau ingin menulis banyak hal, tapi tolong pikirkan juga pembaca"

Mayuzumi mengarahkan Kuroko untuk kembali duduk di kursinya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan Akashi. Di balik karya yang hebat, pastilah ada editor yang mendukung si author hebat. Tanpa Mayuzumi, Kuroko mah apa atuh (?)

"Jangan main _pentagram_ terus! Kembali bekerja! Pertama kamu perbaiki bagian yang aku beri _highlight_ berwarna kuning di sini, dan hapus bagian yang diberi _highlight_ berwarna merah, itu tidak penting dan hanya akan membuat pembaca bosan. Kemudian Akashi! Masak sesuatu dengan bahan-bahan yang aku beli di supermarket tadi. Aku yakin orang ini belum makan apapun. Kemudian lipat _futon_ ini dan bersihkan tempat yang berantakan ini. Hoy Kuroko! perbaiki dulu yang di atas, bukan meneruskan plotmu"

Mayuzumi menjajah rumah dan hidup Kuroko. Baik waktu, tempat sunyi yang kini berisi omelan Mayuzumi, dan juga calon pendamping hidupnya. Tidak hanya Kuroko yang dipaksa bekerja, Akashi juga dipaksa untuk bekerja membereskan rumah ini.

Jika dihitung, ini adalah kali kedua ia dipaksa menulis ketika sedang _stuck_. Ia berharap ada sebuah keajaiban seperti tanggal deadline yang diperpanjang atau Mayuzumi yang berusaha melakukan negosiasi dengan pihak percetakan. Dua hal itu disebut sebagai keajaiban, karena sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan hal seperti itu.

Sekarang Kuroko merasa sedikit baikan. Otaknya dapat membuat kata-kata yang lebih baik dibandingkan tadi pagi, sebelum Akashi dan Mayuzumi datang kemari. Ia fokus dengan memperbaiki novel yang sedang ia buat. Namun tak lama, suara teriakan kembali terdengar. Mayuzumi sepertinya sedang menelepon seseorang dan sepertinya Mayuzumi mengabaikan kalau berteriak di telepon itu tidak baik.

 **CEKREK**

"GAK USAH DIFOTO/GAK USAH DIFOTO!"

Namanya juga fotografer, wajar jika ia memotret setiap momen berharga yang ingin ia abadikan, dimana Kuroko sedang fokus dan Mayuzumi sedang pusing mengurus hal lain sambil marah-marah. Akashi baru pertama kali melihat pemandangan ini, jadi menurutnya ini adalah momen berharga.

Akashi sukses membuat dua orang yang sedang stress dengan pekerjaan mereka, semakin naik darah. Bukan bermasokis ria ingin dimarahi, ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana dengan cara yang berbeda.

Akashi hanya fokus dengan kameranya. Modus membersihkan lensa, dan mengecek settingan kameranya, padahal sebenarnya ia memotret Kuroko yang sedang fokus

 **CEKREK**

"Ups, tombol _flash_ belum aku matikan"

"SEI-KUN!"

"Flashnya aja yang kepencet (5), aku gak memotretmu kok"

* * *

(penjelasan 5) Ini pengalaman author kalo lagi jalan sama fotografer di J-event. Tiba-tiba flashnya kepencet dan itu silau. Padahal kameranya dikalungin di leher.

* * *

Kuroko melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda selama beberapa detik karena Akashi. bohong. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Akashi adalah sebuah kebohongan. Ia sebenarnya benar-benar memotret Kuroko namun ia tidak mau mengakuinya melihat Kuroko yang sedang sibuk seperti ini.

Menjadi fotografer pro menurut Akashi cukup menyenangkan. Banyak alat, jadi bisa banyak berkilah dengan Kuroko, seperti tadi. _Flash_ , lensa yang beraneka macam, kemudian objek fotonya telah kembali. Semua jadi terasa lebih menyenangkan, terutama memotret Kuroko yang sedang candid.

 **cekrek**

Kali ini Akashi memotret _candid_ Kuroko dan ia berhasil karena tidak ketahuan oleh Kuroko. Ia terkikik sendiri melihat hasil fotonya. Kuroko yang sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya tidak menyadarinya.

"Lagi ah"

 **cekrek**

 **cekrek**

 **cekrek**

"Sei-kun mencurigakan. Kamu sedang apa?'

"Hanya melihat-lihat hasil fotoku yang masih ada di kamera ini"

Kuroko hanya ber oh ria dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah tablet dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengoneksikan kamera dan tabletnya dengan jaringan _wi_ - _fi_ untuk mentransfer hasil fotonya, kemudian segera mengeditnya. Tak lama, Akashi selesai dan ingin segera mengupload ke akun _pentagram_ miliknya.

"Tetsuya, password _wi_ - _fi_ apartemenmu apa?"

"user name NiZaki dengan password 04tetsuya11"

Akashi mengoneksikan tabletnya dengan sinyal wi-fi apartemen Kuroko. Ia segera upload foto-foto seperti biasa ke _pentagram_.

.

.

.

.

 **04.11**

Kuroko sangat lelah. Berada berjam-jam di depan laptop dengan otak yang terus berpikir untuk membuat kata-kata. Ia terlelap di atas futonnya dalam dekapan Akashi. Si surai merah tidak memejamkan matanya, ia hanya mengelus surai _baby blue_ Kuroko yang sudah kini panjang. Selembut sutra yang dikenakannya ketika ia sedang bekerja.

Baru satu jam Kuroko terlelap, dan sudah selama itu Akashi menjaga matanya. Juga menjaga Kurokonya. Menjaga dari mimpi buruk yang siapa tahu saja datang ke mimpi Kuroko. namun karena ia berada di dekapannya, mimpi buruklah yang akan tunduk pada Akashi untuk menjauhi Kuroko. Ia akan aman dalam dekapan tubuh Akashi.

"Nngh... Sei-kun..."

Ketika tidur saja Kuroko masih memanggil namanya. Di alam bawah sadar Kuroko, sudah hadir Akashi yang mengisinya disana. Akashi berharap itu adalah tanda bahwa Kuroko tidak mudah untuk melupakan Akashi. Orang yang spesial, berharga, dan yang paling ia sayangi.

Kuroko mendekapnya erat. Gesturnya berkata tanpa suara kepada Akashi "tetaplah berada di sampingku" atau "terima kasih" yah semacam itu. Akashi tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan yang lainnya, tapi kurang lebih seperti itulah yang ia rasakan.

Kini di tempat kecil ini, hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Tidak ada yang lain selain makhluk merah dan biru ini. Tidak ada suara apapun selain suara hembusan angin malam dan suara nafas Kuroko yang sedang tidur. Suaranya merdu dan lembut, terkadang membuat Akashi "naik" namun ia tahu kalau ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Kelopak yang menampilkan iris cerulean Kuroko terbuka. Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut dan

"Kembalilah tidur, Tetsuya. Kamu sudah berjuang keras. Otsukare sama"

Lengan Kuroko memeluk tubuh yang mendekapnya erat.

"Nanti Sei-kun pergi lagi?"

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Tetsuya. Tidak akan pernah. Walau kamu memaksaku seperti dulu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" Akashi menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Kuroko. Ujung hidung mereka pun ikut bersentuhan. "Selama aku selalu ada di dalam hatimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Hanya Akashi orangnya. Tidak ada yang lain yang bisa membuat wajah Kuroko penuh ekspresi kecuali dia. Kuroko tidak peduli ekspresi apa yang tanpa sadar ia tampilkan di depan calon pendamping hidupnya ini. Selama si surai _crimson_ di depannya ini bahagia, Kuroko tidak keberatan.

 **CUP**

Satu detik saja. Ringan, lembut, dan hangat. Keinginan Akashi baru bisa ia lunasi sekarang karena gangguan Mayuzumi.

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun"

"Kamu tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku ini mencintaimu"

"Dinding tebal yang menghalangi jalanku dapat kamu hancurkan, sehingga aku tetap pada jalanku"

Segaris senyuman lembut terlukis jelas di wajah tampan Akashi. Iris _ruby_ Akashi menatap iris _cerulean_ Kuroko. Tatapan hangat yang dirindukan Kuroko, kini kembali. Berada di depannya dan itu adalah selamanya

"Tembok Berlin, Tembok China, dinding Maria, atau dinding Rose, jika kamu menginginkan untuk aku hancurkan, maka akan aku lakukan dengan cara apapun" Akashi mengecup dahi kekasihnya dan kembali mendekapnya "Tidurlah dalam dekapanku, aku akan melindungimu"

Kedua pasang kelopak mata menutup permata indah di dalamnya. Kini mereka saling memiliki seutuhnya. Tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka. Jarak yang tiada spasi. Keraguan yang sudah dimusnahkan oleh Akashi. Namun tetap pada jalan yang telah mereka pilih masing-masing.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **AN:** Maafkan author yang telat update. Real Life author tidak bisa dihindari. Libur kuliah malah banyak acara dan menyita waktu.

Chapter ini banyak inspirasi. Dari film fujoshi kanojo, dari cerpen Akutagawa, dari pengalaman author sedikit, yah jadi beginilah. Kepanjangan ;v tapi segini udah dipendekin, pake mau masukin scene Akashi jadi babunya Mayuyu segala lah, walau itu lucu dan seru tapi itu gak penting.

Trus yang biasanya penjelasan itu di bawah tapi author taro di bawah paragraf yang perlu di beri penjelasan supaya kalian gk perlu scroll ke bawah gitu karena chapter ini 6k+ Maaf kalo kalian ngerasa keganggu *ojigi*

 **Akhirnya ini FF TAMAT juga**. Horee~ /apasih

Ini FF dari jaman Akashi masih fotoin Kuroko pake kamera VGA, trus ke kamera smartphone yang pake megapiksel, pake kamera digital, sampe pake kamera DSLR yang udah kayak fotografer profesional aja dia xD Toh mau pake kamera apapun, Kuroko selalu jadi korban kemesuman Akashi /apa hubungannya tor

Banyak FF lain yang numpuk di laptop, hampir sepuluh judul loh dan kebanyakan itu AkaKuro. Tapi mau nerusin kayak punya beban utang gitu kalo maish ada FF multichapter yang harus di update. Belum lagi sekuel2 dari FF yang lain. Huft /lap keringet

Rencana author sih mau update **epilog di chapter depan** kalo ada waktu. Cuma kehidupan mereka setelah udah nikah sih. Gimana Cuya yang jadi modelnya bang Julo. Fotografernya cakep bin mesyum, trus modelnya tuh Cuya, istrinya yang cakep. Punya model gratisan /gagitu

Oh iya, **Question** **Answer masih dibuka sampai tanggal 20 September**. Author perpanjang sampai epilog selesai di buat. **Biar pas 11 chapter** gitu ;v

Yosh karena author udah gapunya utang update FF yang multichapter dan bakalan nerusin draft2 sekuel dan FF lain yang rata-rata oneshoot.

 **Sampai jumpa di karya author yang selanjutnya *kecup basah* /najis**

Pokoknya tinggalin jejak plis T.T Biar author makin semangat bikin anuan yang lain, biar anuanunya juga enak /hey

Author pengen bales review dari chapter satu, tapi males :v ntar aja deh di chapter 11 pas bagian Q&A yah? :3 Review kalian bahan bakar author, semangat author, kegembiraan author, dan semua hal positif lain yang bikin author maju dan semangat c:

 **Akhir kata, review, follow, favoritenya**

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**


End file.
